Herança Egipcia
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Duas almas que se completam, perdidas a mais de mil anos. Poderia um mortal ser o herdeiro dos Deuses? E poderiam eles escapar novamente da morte para viverem juntos?
1. Resenha

Herança Egipcia  
  
Notas:  
  
* Fic Yaoi   
  
* Casal Principal Heero x Duo.  
  
* Tudo que estiver entre aspas e expressam pensamentos dos personagens.  
  
* Tudo que estiver entre * * simboliza que o personagem fala em egipcio antigo  
  
* A história se passa no ano presente 2003, sendo que em determinados momentos alguns dos personagens relembram fatos ocorridos em anos passados.  
  
* Alguns dos nomes de faraós, locais e etc... realmente existem outros são frutos do delírio da autora.  
  
* Analise dos Personagens:  
  
* Duo Maxwell 27 anos Jovem milionário esta custeando uma pesquisa do Museu de Londres sobre os Reis do Antigo Egito.  
  
* Quatre Winner 25 anos trabalha no Museu de Artes Antigas, localizado no Cairo e o contato do Museu de Londres no Cairo.  
  
* Chang Wu-Fei 26 anos responsável pela segurança de todos os envolvidos na pesquisa, trabalha para o Museu de Cairo.  
  
* Trowa Barton 27 anos especialista na linguagem do Antigo Egito trabalha para o Museu de Londres.  
  
* Heero Yuy 27 anos chefe da pesquisa do Museu de Londres especialista na cultura do Egito Antigo.  
  
* Relena Darlian 25 anos filha do diretor do Museu de Londres.  
  
* Sally Po 28 anos especialista em rituais do Egito Antigo trabalha para o Museu de Londres.  
  
* Treize Khushrenada diretor do Museu do Cairo. 


	2. Prologo

Herança Egípcia   
  
Prólogo  
  
"Conta a historia que Ankutur filho de Menés príncipe do alto Egito fundador da cidade de   
  
Mênfis e guardião do templo de Amon era conhecido por sua coragem e sabedoria.  
  
No entanto passavam os anos e Menés não possuía um filho para herdar o trono, pela lei   
  
se o faraó não tivesse um filho homem para herdar o trono, ele seria passado a quem os   
  
deuses escolhessem.  
  
Vendo a tristeza de seu marido, Inia orou por anos aos deuses suplicando pelo nascimento   
  
de um filho, no entanto os deuses não ouviram suas orações. Em seu desespero Inia   
  
ofereceu a Anúbis senhor dos mortos um sacrifício, se pelo ventre dela Menés tivesse um   
  
herdeiro homem, todo ano no aniversario de nascimento de seu filho um tributo à casa de   
  
Anúbis seria ofertado, e o que ele desejasse lhe seria concedido.  
  
Anúbis então se apresentou a Inia e lhe disse que através do ventre dela, Menés teria um   
  
herdeiro homem, para governar pelas eras todo o Egito. Ele teria a bondade e beleza   
  
exótica da mãe, a coragem e sabedoria de Menés.  
  
No entanto quando o futuro faraó alcança-se a maioridade sua verdadeira natureza e forca   
  
seriam reveladas, por que na verdade a criança gerada no ventre da esposa do faraó não   
  
seria filho apenas de Menés, mas também de Anúbis senhor dos mortos e Sibun seu filho   
  
herdeiro do trono de Menés no Egito e dos poderes de Anúbis seria conhecido em toda   
  
terra, como o Deus da Morte".  
  
Continua.... 


	3. Capítulo I

Herança Egípcia  
  
Capitulo I – Lembranças ou Alucinações  
  
Museu de Londres  
  
Palestra sobre Deuses do Egito Antigo  
  
Palestrante Profº Heero Yuy – Egiptólogo e Historiador  
  
Horário 08:30 hs.  
  
-Já começou.  
  
-Sim Maxwell a pelo menos 40 minutos.  
  
-Então vamos.  
  
Um jovem com uma longa trança usando óculos escuros, vestindo uma calça cinza, sapatos   
  
pretos e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas dobradas um pouco acima do pulso,   
  
caminhava pelo corredor do museu em direção ao auditório onde neste momento estava   
  
acontecendo uma palestra sobre os Deuses do Egito Antigo, o jovem deveria ter chegado à   
  
uma hora atrás, mas novamente ele tinha sido atormentado por pesadelos que o fizeram   
  
perder o vôo dos Estados Unidos até Londres. Ele sempre tivera uma vida tranqüila sem   
  
maiores preocupações, herdeiro de uma família muito rica, bonito, inteligente, mas no   
  
período de quatro meses sua vida havia mudado, ele sempre fora apaixonado por   
  
civilizações antigas, principalmente pelos egípcios, sua cultura, arte e historia foi o que o   
  
levará a visitar o Egito há quatro meses e foi quando seus pesadelos começaram, mesmo   
  
acordado ele tinha visões e ouvi vozes, ele havia procurado um médico achando que talvez   
  
ele estivesse estressado e abalado pela morte repentina de seus pais, mas os exames não   
  
acusaram nenhuma anormalidade, então uma noite enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da   
  
Califórnia, um homem velho o parou e disse-lhe para procurar o Olho de Anúbis, nas terras   
  
do antigo faraó Menés.  
  
"O que está acontecendo comigo, será que enlouqueci, não consigo dormir se não for à   
  
base de remédios e mesmo acordado tenho que tomar comprimidos para evitar ter   
  
alucinações, não posso conversar com ninguém sem ser chamado de maluco, meu medico   
  
diz que não existe nada de errado comigo, minha psicóloga diz que estou sofrendo do que   
  
ela chama de negação pós-traumatica pela morte de meus pais que como não consigo   
  
aceitar o fato de eles morreram meu subconsciente criou um refugio me prendendo em mim   
  
mesmo, embora isso não faça nenhum sentido para mim, e novamente estou atrasado para   
  
o jantar porque decidi ontem à tarde não tomar mais os medicamentos que ela receitou e   
  
as alucinações retornaram e como o Ethan costuma disse eu me desliguei do mundo por   
  
uma hora e por uma hora eu não me lembro de nada que me aconteceu.  
  
Droga o que a aquele senhor está tentando fazer se mata.r"  
  
Um velho estava tentando atravessar a pista com o sinal aberto, os carros da rua estavam se   
  
desviando, mas a qualquer momento ele poderia ser atropelado, Duo correu até o senhor e o   
  
pegou pelo braço fazendo sinal para os carros diminuírem a velocidade e torcendo para   
  
nenhum deles os atingirem.  
  
-Hei! Vovô, não pode atravessar a rua com o sinal aberto.   
  
-Eu o estava procurando jovem senhor.  
  
-Procurando-me, tudo bem vovô venha vamos sair do meio da rua.  
  
-Não o tempo esta se acabando eu prometi a seu pai encontra-lo.  
  
-O senhor deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, meus pais morreram há   
  
um mês, logo meu pai não pode tê-lo pedido para me encontrar.  
  
-Ele me pediu para encontra-lo e manda-lo encontrar o Olho de Anúbis.  
  
-O Olho de Anúbis?  
  
-Você esteve no Egito há quatro meses, e desde que deixou o país tem tido visões   
  
e ouvido vozes que não compreende não é.  
  
-Como sabe disso.  
  
-O sangue dele corre em você, você deve encontrar o Olho e então saberá o que   
  
as visões e as vozes significam.  
  
Duo estava tentando levar o velho para a calçada, mas o velho não se mexia, ele ouvia   
  
atentamente o que o velho lhe dizia, ignorando tudo ao seu redor ele não ouvia e não via   
  
nada, apenas a voz do velho a sua frente, quando alguém tocou seu braço Duo olhou, e   
  
ouviu o som das buzinas dos carros parados e viu Ethan olhando para ele, Duo olhou para   
  
mão que segurava o braço do velho e o mesmo havia desaparecido, Ethan o tirou do meio   
  
da rua e perguntou o que estava fazendo, por que ele estava parado no meio da rua e   
  
falando sozinho. Duo não soube o que dizer ele havia visto o velho atravessando a rua,   
  
havia tocado nele e ouvido sua voz, como o velho havia desaparecido, foi então que Duo   
  
sentiu algo dentro de sua mão, ele a abriu e havia um anel de ouro, com uma pequena pedra   
  
negra no formato de um escaravelho. Ethan olhou para seu amigo, ele parecia perdido,   
  
como que tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, Ethan olhou para a mão do amigo e   
  
viu que Duo segurava um anel na mão. Ethan se assustará quando virá Duo atravessar a rua   
  
correndo como se fosse ajudar alguém, ele parecia em transe, ele começara a chama seu   
  
amigo, mas Duo parecia não ouvir a voz de ninguém, foi quando ele decidiu ir até ele antes   
  
que algum policial aparecesse e ele fosse preso, eles haviam combinado de jantarem juntos,   
  
e Duo estava atrasado, ele se lembrara que o amigo havia dito que iria parar de tomar os   
  
medicamentos, então resolveu ir procura-lo e verificar se Duo estava bem, uma vez que ele   
  
não atendia o celular e no apartamento o informaram que ele havia saído para caminhar e   
  
ainda não retornará.  
  
-Duo venha eu vou te levar para casa.  
  
-Obrigado Ethan.  
  
Ethan e Duo caminharam até o apartamento onde Duo morava, ao chegarem foram   
  
recepcionados por Howard um antigo empregado dos Maxwell's, Duo entrou e deu um   
  
sorriso forçado, na verdade ele estava se sentindo cansado não fisicamente, mas   
  
psicologicamente suas visões o estavam desgastando emocionalmente e a cada dia elas se   
  
tornavam mais e mais reais.  
  
-Ethan eu vou tomar um banho e a gente sai para jantar.  
  
-Acho melhor você não ir a lugar algum Duo, você me parece cansado demais.  
  
-Mas nós ficamos de comemorar sua promoção Ethan e não seria justo   
  
cancelarmos apenas por um problema sem importância.  
  
-Não acredito que seja sem importância Duo, você poderia ter sido atropelado ou   
  
ate mesmo preso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você toma um banho enquanto eu   
  
encomendo umas pizzas, e enquanto bebemos um bom vinho nós conversamos   
  
está bem.  
  
-Você tem certeza, eu não me importo em sair para jantar.  
  
-Tudo bem será bem melhor assim alem do mais é você quem vai pagar as pizzas   
  
e fornecer o vinho então estamos quites.  
  
-Está certo vou tomar uma ducha rápida enquanto você encomenda as pizzas.  
  
-O que aconteceu Sr Evans.  
  
-Eu o encontrei no meio da rua falando sozinho Howard.  
  
-No meio da rua?  
  
-Sim por pouco ele não foi atropelado, eu não sei o que esta havendo com o Duo,   
  
mas o problema parece ser serio.  
  
-Eu pensei que os remédios estivessem funcionando.  
  
-Ele parou de tomar os medicamentos ontem.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Duo não quer ter sua vida controlada por medicamentos, mas acho que seria   
  
melhor ele procurar ajuda antes que se machuque. Melhor eu ligar para a   
  
pizzaria, logo ele vai sair do banho.  
  
-Vou providenciar o vinho, com licença sr Evans.  
  
-Obrigado Howard.  
  
Duo colocou o anel em cima da cômoda, retirou suas roupas e entrou em baixo do chuveiro   
  
frio, sua cabeça latejava devido aos acontecimentos recentes, ele tentava encontrar uma   
  
explicação lógica para o que tinha acontecido na rua, ele tinha certeza do que viu e ouviu e   
  
a prova concreta de que não estava enlouquecendo era o anel com a pedra negra em forma   
  
de escaravelho em cima da cômoda, então por que ninguém alem dele viu aquele homem e   
  
para onde ele havia ido e como sabia que ele havia estado no Egito há alguns meses. Tantas   
  
perguntas e nenhuma resposta, talvez seu amigo no Cairo pudesse ajuda-lo de alguma   
  
maneira.  
  
"Talvez ele consiga descobrir de onde veio este anel e o que significa, no momento e   
  
melhor eu sair do banho antes de Ethan ou Howard achem que eu tive outra alucinação e   
  
venham me ver."  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Você esta bem?  
  
-Desculpe Une, o que você falou?  
  
-Disse que chegamos, a palestra e neste auditório, vamos entrar.  
  
-Sim vamos.  
  
Duo e sua assistente entraram no auditório onde estava ocorrendo a palestra sobre Deuses   
  
do Egito Antigo, eles desejavam se sentar na ultima fileira para não atrapalharem e não   
  
chamarem muito a atenção, o que foi impossível, uma vez que o auditório estava   
  
parcialmente cheio e maioria das pessoas estavam sentadas nas ultimas fileiras, a palestra   
  
era para os estudantes de arqueologia de duas faculdades, eles pararam na entrada   
  
procurando um lugar onde houvesse duas cadeiras, Une apontou para frente o único lugar   
  
em que haviam lugares vagos, Duo sacudiu a cabeça concordando, ele não queria sentar lá   
  
na frente, mas se não tinha outro jeito, ele fez sinal para que sua assistente fosse na frente   
  
enquanto ele a seguia, as pessoas em volta olhavam curiosas para os dois, as meninas   
  
principalmente olhavam extasiadas para o rapaz de cabelo comprido, ele era alto, com   
  
ombros largos e uma longa trança que ia até pouco abaixo da cintura. Duo podia sentir os   
  
olhares sobre si, isso era o que menos desejava atrapalhar a apresentação do homem em   
  
cima do palco, Duo notou que o homem havia ficado um tanto quando aborrecido, ele não   
  
lhe tirava a razão a pior coisa que existe é quando você esta falando e alguém o interrompe,   
  
eles tiveram que passar por três pessoas na fileira antes de chegarem aos assentos vagos.   
  
Duo prestava atenção no homem a sua frente, ele era bonito, traços orientais, cabelos   
  
castanhos escuros e olhos azuis escuros, Duo olhou em volta e percebeu que muitos   
  
estavam mais interessados na beleza do palestrante do que na palestra em si, Duo tinha que   
  
concorda o palestrante era realmente interessante, mas ele não havia ido lá para admirar a   
  
beleza dele é sim para resolver uma parte de seus problemas.  
  
-Na cosmologia egípcia Hórus, é filho de Ísis e Osíris. Ele matou Set, o assassino   
  
de Osíris. Mais tarde também se acreditou que fosse o filho de Ra, e Hórus   
  
passou a ser freqüentemente representado como um falcão.   
  
Acreditava-se que o olho de Hórus, perdido no combate contra Set, tinha   
  
propriedades mágicas.  
  
-Professor!  
  
-Sim diga.  
  
-É verdade que O olho de Hórus (udyat) era considerado um dos mais poderosos   
  
amuletos daquela época.  
  
-Sim o mesmo era usado, em vida, para afugentar o mau-olhado e os males   
  
externos que poderiam atacar os humanos e, após a morte contra o infortúnio no   
  
Além. Segundo uma lenda, o olho esquerdo de Hórus simbolizava a Lua e o   
  
direito, o Sol. Durante uma luta, o Deus Set arrancou o olho esquerdo de Hórus,   
  
o qual foi substituído por este amuleto. As linhas abaixo do olho esquerdo de   
  
Hórus representam as lágrimas de dor e sofrimento e correspondem aos padrões   
  
de plumagem do falcão. O olho de Hórus era a união do olho humano com a   
  
vista de um falcão, animal associado ao Deus.  
  
-Professor existe no Egito um templo dedicado a Hórus não é..  
  
-Sim o templo de Hórus fica em Edfu é um dos mais bem preservados e também   
  
um dos mais novos do Egito. O soberano Ptolomeu I iniciou a construção do   
  
templo em 237 a.C., e ele só foi concluído cerca de duzentos anos depois. O   
  
edifício foi erigido no estilo das antigas estruturas religiosas do Nilo, apesar de   
  
ter sido construído mais de 2.000 anos depois que os reis egípcios criaram   
  
templos em Karnak, Luxor e Abidos.  
  
-E como é o Templo de Hórus.  
  
-Ele possui uma entrada alta que é decorada com uma grande imagem de um dos   
  
líderes gregos do Egito puxando os cabelos de seus inimigos sob o olhar atento   
  
de Hator e Hórus. As doze colunas na primeira sala do templo realçam várias   
  
áreas distintas, incluindo uma chamada de "biblioteca", por ter uma lista de   
  
livros esculpida na pedra. Mas essa palestra não é sobre templos antigos.  
  
-Professor Yuy, Hator era a guardiã de Hórus não é.  
  
-Hator era guardiã do deus Hórus quando ele era jovem e mais tarde tornou-se   
  
sua esposa. A deusa Hator representava o amor e o bem. Sua imagem está   
  
presente em muitos dos antigos templos egípcios. Ela aparecia ora como uma   
  
vaca, ora como uma mulher com cabeça de vaca, ora como uma mulher com   
  
chifres de vaca. Mais alguma pergunta?  
  
-Anúbis era o guardião dos morto, mas ele também era considerado filho de   
  
Osíris, então ele era irmão de Hórus.  
  
-Sim, mas Hórus era filho de Osíris e Isis, enquanto Anúbis era filho de Osíris e   
  
Néftis, criado por Ísis. Anúbis era o deus dos mortos e dos embalsamadores de   
  
múmias. Ao contrario do que se pensa o deus Anúbis era um Chacal e não um   
  
cachorro. O fato do deus ser um chacal é porque nas áreas das necrópoles em   
  
torno de Abidos, onde era enterrado os mortos, viviam e ainda vivem os chacais.   
  
Ele guarda o corpo na tumba e executa os intricados processos de mumificação.   
  
Após o embalsamento completo do morto, o deus Anúbis conduz o morto na   
  
Sala do Julgamento para a cerimônia de pesagem do coração. Perguntas?  
  
-É verdade que Anúbis possuía um cajado ornado em ouro, com uma pedra negra   
  
conhecido como o Olho de Anúbis, onde se acredita estão reunidos todos os seus   
  
poderes.  
  
Todos ficaram em silencio olhando para o rapaz de cabelos compridos, Heero olhou para o   
  
rapaz a sua frente ele tentara ignora-lo desde que ele chegara por algum motivo ele o   
  
deixava nervoso, não somente pela beleza exótica para um homem, mas pelo fato de que   
  
parecia que ele o conhecia de algum lugar. E agora ele perguntava sobre o Olho de Anúbis,   
  
uma lenda que poucos arqueólogos e historiadores acreditavam. Duo ficou olhando para o   
  
palestrante, ele sabia que não deveria ter feito aquela pergunta ali, ele sentia todos os olhos   
  
do auditório sobre si, ele planejara falar a sós com o Sr Yuy e não ali no meio de uma   
  
palestra para estudantes, ele sentiu Une se inclinar e falar em seu ouvido, ele olhou para ela   
  
e concordou. Duo não sabia se Heero iria responder a sua pergunta, mas ele precisava de   
  
respostas e aquele não era o momento e nem a forma correta de obtê-las.   
  
-Maxwell, não devia perguntar isso aqui.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-Professor Yuy me desculpe.  
  
Heero viu o rapaz e a mulher que o acompanhava cochichando, viu o rapaz balançar a   
  
cabeça concordando com algo, logo após ouviu-o pedindo desculpas, e os dois se   
  
levantarem para sair, Heero sentiu os alunos e Trowa olharem para ele a espera de uma   
  
reação sua. O que ele deveria dizer que não acreditava em tal artefato existisse, que tudo   
  
não passava de uma fabula, que isso era tão ridículo quanto afirmar que o filho do faraó   
  
Menés era filho de Anúbis. Mas ele acreditava que ele existia, não o filho de Anúbis, mas o   
  
cajado ornado em ouro O Olho de Anúbis, mas se ele fizesse isso sua carreira estaria em   
  
perigo, e desde quando ele se importava com isso.  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
Duo e Une estavam quase saindo do auditório quando eles ouviram a voz fria do Professor   
  
Yuy. Duo se virou olhou para Heero deu um ligeiro sorriso e retirou os óculos, Duo pode   
  
ouvir pequenas exclamações de admiração a sua volta, ele sabia o porque, Duo costumava   
  
usar sempre óculos de lentes escuras para esconder seus olhos, não por que não gostasse da   
  
cor deles, mas por que sabia que eles costumavam chamar atenção, um rapaz com olhos da   
  
cor de ametistas era algo raro.  
  
-Eu me chamo Duo Maxwell, Sr Yuy e gostaria de falar com o Sr após a palestra   
  
se for possível.  
  
-Hn. Está bem.  
  
Heero viu o jovem deixar o auditório, ele ficou imaginando o porque das exclamações das   
  
alunas, afinal de onde estava não dava para ver a cor dos olhos do rapaz que acabara de   
  
sair, deveriam ser muito bonitos para ter arrancado tão reação das alunas, Heero mal podia   
  
esperar para descobrir o que Duo Maxwell queria lhe falar.  
  
-Bem senhores vamos voltar a palestra.  
  
Três horas depois, Heero respondia algumas perguntas dos poucos alunos que ainda   
  
ficaram no auditório, quando Heero o viu entrar novamente no auditório, ele e a mulher que   
  
o acompanhava se sentaram na ultima fileira, algumas alunas que ainda permaneciam no   
  
auditório esperando outros colegas que tiravam duvidas com Heero, voltaram sua atenção   
  
ao rapaz de olhos exóticos, algumas mais ousadas davam risinhos e acenavam, Duo se   
  
controlava para não rir e retribuir as atenções direcionadas a ele, apenas as cumprimentou   
  
com uma leve flexão da cabeça. Heero olhou para Trowa e sinalizou para ele, Trowa   
  
balançou a cabeça e caminhou em direção a Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Sr Maxwell.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Eu me chamo Trowa Barton, o professor Yuy pediu-me que os levasse para sua   
  
sala, ele logo se juntará a nós, acompanhe-me, por favor.  
  
-Obrigado Sr Barton, esta é Lady Une minha assistente.  
  
-Lady Une.  
  
-Sr Barton.  
  
Heero viu Trowa acompanha-los até sua sala no museu como havia pedido, ele Trowa se   
  
conheciam a anos, por isso não era difícil para Trowa saber o que Heero queria dizer   
  
mesmo quando não utilizava palavras. Heero deu por encerrava as perguntas, reuniu suas   
  
coisas e foi em direção a sua sala. A sala de Heero não era muito grande, mas era funcional   
  
como ele costumava dizer, a sala tinha três mesas, duas uma de frente para a outra e a   
  
terceira próxima a janela, todas lotadas de papeis, objetos e alguns artefatos, um arquivo,   
  
uma estante lotada de livros, um pequeno frigobar ao canto, uma bancada com uma pia e   
  
alguns utensílios e uma cafeteira.  
  
-Desejam tomar alguma coisa água, café ou um suco.  
  
-Une?  
  
-Aceitaria um pouco de água, obrigada.  
  
-Nada para mim Sr Barton obrigado.  
  
Trowa foi até um pequeno frigobar na sala, pegou uma garrafa de água, um copo e ofereceu   
  
a assistente do Sr Maxwell, Duo olhava a sala com interesse, nunca vira tantos papeis   
  
juntos, ele tentava imaginar se eles sabiam onde cada coisa estava, então se lembrou de seu   
  
amigo no Cairo, Quatre Winner, Duo conhecerá Quatre em sua viagem ao Egito a quatro   
  
meses, Duo estava dando uma volta pelo Museu do Cairo, estava quase na hora do museu   
  
fechar quando Duo resolveu ir embora e viu um jovem loiro tentando carregar mais caixas   
  
do que seus braços permitiam, inevitavelmente o jovem rapaz deixou algumas caixas   
  
caírem espalhando seu conteúdo por todos os lados, Duo se aproximou e começou a ajudar   
  
o rapaz a recolher os papeis espalhados e devolve-los as caixas. Duo sorriu quando lembrou   
  
do olhar de gratidão do loirinho e do sorriso que ele deu, Duo se ofereceu para acompanha-  
  
lo carregando alguma das caixas o que foi prontamente aceito, logo após o incidente eles se   
  
encontraram novamente e acabaram se tornando amigos.  
  
-Sr Barton, acha que causei algum inconveniente ao Sr Yuy, quanto a minha   
  
pergunta.  
  
-Bem Sr Maxwell não foi uma pergunta muito usual, e o Sr deixou os alunos   
  
curiosos a respeito do fato, uma vez que deixou Heero sem palavras por um   
  
momento e isso não costuma acontecer, deve imaginar que os alunos ficaram   
  
interessados no assunto.  
  
-Sinto muito não foi a minha intenção.  
  
-Não há necessidade de se desculpar Sr Maxwell, agora me diga por que quer   
  
saber sobre o Olho de Anúbis, e por que veio me procurar.  
  
Heero estava parado na porta de sua sala ele havia acabado de chegar e ouvira parte da   
  
conversa, realmente os alunos se mostraram interessados no assunto, mas Heero conseguira   
  
voltar a atenção novamente para a palestra, fazendo os alunos esquecerem   
  
momentaneamente o assunto. Duo observava o rapaz a sua frente ligeiramente mais alto   
  
que ele, músculos bem definidos escondidos atrás de uma camisa azul claro de mangas   
  
compridas, que realçavam a cor azul cobalto de seus olhos, Duo pensava como era possível   
  
um professor ser tão atraente, todos os professores que tiveram eram velhos e feios.  
  
"Se eu tivesse um professor desses, eu nunca mataria aula"  
  
Duo balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos não era o momento para ficar pensando   
  
besteiras, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, convencer o homem a sua frente a encontrar o Olho   
  
de Anúbis. Heero esperou que o rapaz terminasse sua avaliação por que era isso que ele   
  
estava fazendo, o olhando de cima a baixo, Heero notou que Duo pareceu gostar do que   
  
havia visto pois um ligeiro sorriso havia se formado no canto de sua boca, logo depois o   
  
rapaz balançou a cabeça como se ordenasse os pensamentos e então o jovem retirou os   
  
óculos escuros e nesse instante os olhos de Heero se escureceram, agora Heero entendia o   
  
por que a reação das alunas no auditório, Heero sentiu uma estranha sensação de   
  
reconhecimento como se já houvesse visto aqueles olhos antes, mas olhos da cor de   
  
ametistas não eram comuns ainda mais em homens, então aonde ele os havia visto. Por um   
  
instante Duo viu o homem a sua frente franzir a testa como se tentasse se lembrar de algo e   
  
seus olhos se tornarem mais escuros, Duo sabia que já havia visto aquela expressão e o tom   
  
escuro daquelas esferas azuis, por que aquela sensação tão familiar, aquele calor correndo   
  
por todo o seu corpo e aquela sensação de perda se eram a primeira vez que se   
  
encontravam.  
  
-Bem Sr Yuy, parece que temos um amigo em comum, foi ele quem me disse   
  
para procura-lo. Ele me informou que se verdadeiramente o Olho de Anúbis   
  
existir, o Sr seria capaz de encontra-lo.  
  
-Um amigo em comum?  
  
Heero tentava se lembra quem poderia ter sugerido seu nome.  
  
"Um amigo ele disse, não poderia ser Trowa eles acabaram de se conhecer... a menos que   
  
fosse."  
  
-Quatre?  
  
-Sim ele mesmo, nós nos conhecemos quando visitei o Egito e acabamos nos   
  
tornando amigos. Ele me disse que Sr e um dos melhores, egiptólogo que ele   
  
conhece.  
  
-Quatre costuma ser um tanto quanto exagerado, mas isso ainda não explica o por   
  
que dele ter sugerido o meu nome.  
  
-E verdade, o assunto e um tanto quanto delicado será poderíamos marcar um   
  
jantar para daqui a dois dias Sr Yuy, assim Quatre poderia estar presente.  
  
-Hmmm, não vejo problemas nisso.  
  
-Ótimo minha assistente ligará para o Sr, para marcamos o jantar. Obrigado e   
  
desculpe-me pelo transtorno.  
  
-Nos veremos daqui a dois dias então Sr Maxwell.  
  
-Até lá então, Sr Barton.  
  
Duo havia se levantado para sair, quando algo despertou sua atenção em uma das mesas,   
  
um artefato corroído pelo tempo. Duo se aproximou da peça e passou os dedos por ela, uma   
  
faca egípcia.   
  
*Você era linda quando a recebi..*  
  
Heero observava com interesse o rapaz de olhos violeta, ele parecia hipnotizado pela faca   
  
quando ele começou a falar em uma língua diferente. Duo nem ao menos percebem que   
  
enquanto admirava começou a falar em uma língua diferente.  
  
-Heero.  
  
-O que foi Trowa.  
  
-Se não me engano ele está falando em egípcio.  
  
-É eu notei, mas não é somente isso.  
  
"Mas ele esta falando em um dialeto diferente do que se conhece.. "  
  
Duo ainda observava a faca, quando alguém lhe falou, uma mulher vestida em trajes   
  
brancos e ornada com um cinto e braceletes de ouro, ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho   
  
claro e olhos violetas iguais aos seus.  
  
-Isso deveria ser um presente.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-A faca seu pai mandou faze-la para você, mas você não deveria tê-la encontrado   
  
mocinho, ainda é muito jovem para brincar com ela, quando chegar seu   
  
aniversário você a receberá. Agora coloque-a no lugar temos que ir até o templo   
  
de Amon.  
  
-Amon?  
  
-Sim se esqueceu que dia é hoje?  
  
-Duo?  
  
Duo soltou a faca e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o braço Duo   
  
se virou e viu que a mão em seu braço era de sua assistente, ele olhou em volta e procurou a   
  
mulher que falará com ele, a mulher que tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os seus, mas não   
  
a encontrou viu apenas o Sr Yuy e o Sr Barton o olhando um tanto quanto surpresos.   
  
-O que aconteceu Une?  
  
-Você pegou a faca e ficou estranho Maxwell, começou a falar sozinho.  
  
-O que eu disse?  
  
-Eu não faço idéia, eu nunca ouvi esse tipo de dialeto antes.  
  
-Sr Maxwell alguma vez já falou em egípcio.  
  
-Não por que?  
  
-Acredita-se que apenas a família do faraó falasse em um dialeto parecido com o   
  
que acaba de pronunciar.  
  
-Por acaso esta me dizendo que eu falei uma língua que apenas o faraó e sua   
  
família usavam?  
  
-E o que parece Sr Maxwell.  
  
-Eu... acho melhor nós irmos Une. Desculpe-me pelo ocorrido, nos veremos em   
  
dois dias senhores.  
  
Heero e Trowa virão Duo Maxwell e sua assistente saírem da sala, eles não sabiam o que   
  
tinha ocorrido, como era possível uma pessoa falar a língua dos faraós sem nunca tê-la   
  
ouvido ou estudado isso era quase impossível. Além do fato que ele parecia conversar com   
  
uma pessoa que não estava presente, Heero estava intrigado e curioso e não descansaria até   
  
descobrir quem era realmente Duo Maxwell. Duo não sabia o que fazer como aqui tinha   
  
acontecido, quem era aquela mulher e por que ele havia falado em uma língua que ele   
  
nunca ouvira, por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ele.  
  
" Por que aquela faca me era tão familiar, era como se eu já a tivesse visto antes, eu   
  
poderia descrevê-la de olhos fechados. Mas essa foi a primeira vez que eu há vi, isso não   
  
podia ter acontecido não na frente deles, por Deus eles devem achar que eu sou louco.."  
  
Une olhava para seu chefe era a primeira vez que o via desse jeito, ela sabia que ele estava   
  
tendo alguns problemas, Duo sempre se recusava a falar sobre o que estava acontecendo,   
  
nos últimos dias ele anda cansado e freqüentemente perdia a hora, se atrasando para   
  
reuniões e as vezes nem aparecendo a elas. Mas o que tinha acontecido a pouco a deixara   
  
preocupada, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo estava acabando com ele.  
  
-Desculpe-me Une.  
  
-Tudo bem Maxwell, melhor voltarmos ao hotel assim você descansa um pouco.  
  
-Obrigado.  
  
Duo ainda tentava entender o que teria acontecido, a única coisa em que pensava e que   
  
nunca deveria ter ido ao Egito, mas ele não descansaria até descobrir o que estava havendo   
  
com ele, e por que encontrar o Olho de Anúbis era tão importante.  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	4. Capítulo II

Herança Egípcia  
  
Capitulo II – Mistérios e Mais Mistérios  
  
Duo e Lady Une voltaram para o carro e partiram em direção ao hotel em que estavam   
  
hospedados.  
  
-Une eu vou descansar um pouco.  
  
-Como quiser Maxwell.  
  
-Acorde-me mais tarde para jantarmos juntos está bem.  
  
-Tudo bem tenha um bom descanso.  
  
-Eu espero que sim.  
  
Duo se despediu de sua assistente e foi para seu quarto, ele retirou sua camisa e deitou-se   
  
na cama ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido no museu. As coisas não pareciam   
  
fazer sentido, nunca em sua vida havia aprendido egípcio, não era segredo para ninguém   
  
que Duo possuía curiosidade pela cultura egípcia, mas daí a falar uma língua que apenas o   
  
faraó falava era algo totalmente diferente e algo que ele jamais imaginou.  
  
"Por que? Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo. Eles devem achar que sou maluco ou   
  
algo parecido.."  
  
No museu de Londres  
  
Heero se sentia intrigado pelo americano que havia encontrado a pouco, o rapaz o atraíra,   
  
não que se importasse que fosse um homem, Heero se achava uma pessoa aberta a novas   
  
experiências e ele não via problemas em achar um homem atraente ou manter um   
  
relacionamento com um ainda mais se ele fosse possuidor de uma beleza exótica como Duo   
  
Maxwell, mas a fato do americano falar em egípcio e procurar o Olho de Anúbis o deixará   
  
curioso e raramente alguém conseguia deixa-lo curioso. Heero tentava imaginar o porque   
  
de seu amigo árabe o ter indicado para o americano.  
  
" Acho que a nunca maneira de descobrir o por que é falando com o Quatre antes do   
  
encontro daqui a dois dias, preciso saber mais sobre Duo Maxwell e porque ele procura o   
  
Olho de Anúbis."  
  
-Heero!  
  
-O que foi Trowa?  
  
-Você não vai almoçar? Já são 13:15hs.  
  
-Agora não Trowa, você pode ir tenho umas coisas para fazer antes.  
  
-Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?  
  
-Hum... se não der trabalho me traz qualquer coisa.  
  
-Comendo qualquer coisa vai ficar doente Heero.  
  
-Boa tarde Sally.  
  
-Boa tarde Heero, Trowa.  
  
-Sinto não ter conseguido chegar a tempo da palestra Heero.  
  
-Tudo bem, como está sua irmã.  
  
-Melhor a levei ao medico e ele disse que isso às vezes acontece, ainda mais   
  
quando se está no ultimo mês de gravidez. E como foi a palestra.  
  
-Os alunos não fugiram se é o que quer saber Sally.  
  
-Venha Sally eu conto para você o que aconteceu enquanto almoçamos.  
  
-Tudo bem Trowa. Você não vem Heero?  
  
-Não tenha uma ligação a fazer.  
  
-Então ate logo.  
  
Sally e Trowa saíram e deixaram Heero sozinho. Heero foi ate o computador e ligou para   
  
Quatre no Cairo a fim de saber mais sobre o americano.  
  
No Cairo:  
  
Quatre estava em sua sala catalogando algumas peças encontradas em um sitio   
  
arqueológico e que deveriam fazer parte da próxima exposição no museu, ele tinha que   
  
terminar de catalogar todas as peças até o final da tarde, pois ele teria que pegar o vôo das   
  
20:00 para Londres para encontrar com seu amigo americano. Quatre ficara preocupado   
  
quando Duo entrou em contato com ele há três semanas atrás. Quatre tinha conhecimento   
  
sobre as visões e lapsos de memórias do amigo, mas o que Duo havia lhe contado o deixará   
  
surpreso para não dizer assustado.   
  
Flashback - Três semanas atrás:  
  
Ethan tinha acabado de ir embora do apartamento de Duo, eles haviam comido a pizza com   
  
vinho e conversado sobre a promoção de Ethan. Ethan tentara fazer Duo falar sobre o que   
  
havia acontecido, mas Duo simplesmente desconversará dizendo deixar a conversa para   
  
mais tarde. Ethan notara o anel no dedo de Duo, era uma jóia bonita apesar de possui o   
  
desenho de um escaravelho esculpido na pedra negra que ele não soube identificar. Ethan   
  
percebeu que Duo acariciava sem parar a pedra com a ponta dos dedos e que de vez   
  
enquanto a ficava observando como se estivesse em transe. Duo sentia um relaxamento   
  
cada vez que acariciava a pedra fria do anel em seu dedo, ele não fazia a menor idéia de   
  
como o anel havia parado na palma de sua mão, assim como não fazia idéia de quem era o   
  
velho que desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Duo sabia que seu amigo Ethan estava curioso   
  
e preocupado, mas ele não desejava estragar ainda mais a comemoração de seu amigo com   
  
esse assunto, a ocasião deveria ser alegre e ele faria o possível para tornar-la assim. Quando   
  
Ethan foi embora Duo decidiu falar com seu amigo árabe, apesar de ser quase meia-noite   
  
no Cairo ele resolveu ligar.  
  
"Eu espero que Quatre ainda esteja acordado."  
  
  
  
-Trimm triimmm  
  
-Alo?  
  
-Quatre?  
  
-Sim é ele, quem é?  
  
-Oi Quatre desculpa ligar essa hora, sou eu o Duo lembra de mim.  
  
-Duo! Claro que sim, como você esta?  
  
-Estou bem. E você?  
  
-Vou bem obrigado, mas você não deve estar muito bem ou não teria ligado a   
  
essa hora o que houve?  
  
-Não dá para esconder nada de você não é loirinho.   
  
-Você sabe que não. Então o que aconteceu?  
  
Duo contou a Quatre todo o que havia acontecido, mesmo conhecendo Quatre há pouco   
  
tempo, Duo havia simpatizado com ele e sabia que podia contar com a discrição e a   
  
amizade de Quatre. Duo não havia contado a Ethan nada do que havia visto ou ouvido, pois   
  
sabia que seu amigo não entenderia. Quatre ouvia atentamente tudo que Duo falava e ficou   
  
admirado com o relato do amigo. O Olho de Anúbis era um artefato misterioso que muitos   
  
acreditavam não existir, tanto que apenas poucos ouviram falar deles. E ainda receber de   
  
uma visão, um anel de ouro com uma pedra negra no centro, era de fato intrigante.  
  
-Duo você esta com seu computador ligado?  
  
-Estou porque?  
  
-Me manda uma imagem do anel para eu dar uma olhada.  
  
-Ta espera um pouco então.  
  
Duo tirou uma foto com sua câmera digital e enviou a imagem para Quatre. Quatre assim   
  
que recebeu o arquivo abriu a imagem e mandou imprimir, o que ele viu o deixou surpreso   
  
à imagem mostrava um anel muito bonito, não havia como dizer precisamente se ele era   
  
verdadeiro, apesar dele ter uma intuição de que o anel era autentico, mas era quase   
  
impossível um artefato desses estar em perfeito estado.  
  
-Então Quatre, você sabe me dizer o que o anel significa?  
  
-Duo, o senhor que você viu te entregou este anel certo?  
  
-Sim quando ele desapareceu o anel estava em minha mão. Por que?  
  
-Eu não poderei dar uma opinião precisa sem ver o anel pessoalmente, mas ao   
  
que tudo indica, ele parece ser uma replica do que se acredita ser o anel de   
  
sucessão.  
  
-Anel de sucessão?  
  
-Sim, na cultura egípcia os faraós eram eleitos pelos deuses, e a forma pelo o   
  
qual os faraós subiam ao trono através dos deuses eram indicados por um objeto   
  
sagrado, normalmente um anel com uma pedra no qual era esculpido o símbolo   
  
dos deuses.  
  
-Um símbolo dos deuses?  
  
-Exatamente, não precisa ser necessariamente um anel, pode ser um colar, um   
  
cajado, qualquer objeto feito em ouro e que tenha o símbolo dos deuses.  
  
-Mas como um objeto desses iria vir parar aqui? E por que foi deixado em   
  
minhas mãos?  
  
-Não sei Duo, o senhor disse que tudo seria esclarecido quando você encontrasse   
  
o Olho de Anúbis não é?  
  
-Sim foi o que ele disse, que todo me seria esclarecido quando eu o encontrasse.   
  
Mas como eu poderia faze-lo Quatre?  
  
-O Olho de Anúbis é considerado um mistério Duo, muitos negam que ele tenha   
  
realmente existido, que tudo não passa de suposições infundadas, se você estiver   
  
disposto realmente a encontra-lo não será fácil. Principalmente encontrar alguém   
  
disposto a ouvi-lo e ajuda-lo.  
  
-Você não poderia me ajudar Quatre?  
  
-Eu adoraria Duo, mas eu conheço muito pouco sobre o Olho de Anúbis e o que   
  
eu sei não é suficiente para descobrir se ele realmente existe, mas existe uma   
  
pessoa que talvez possa ajuda-lo a encontrar se o artefato de fato existir.  
  
-E quem é ele? Como posso encontra-lo? Por favor, Quatre me diz, se existe um   
  
modo de achar este objeto e ele esclarecer por que tudo isso esta acontecendo   
  
comigo eu farei qualquer coisa.  
  
-Calma Duo a pessoa de quem eu falo trabalha no Museu de Londres, mas não   
  
será fácil convence-la a ajuda-lo Heero tem o péssimo costume de ser como   
  
direi desconfiado ainda mais quando se fala sobre o Olho de Anúbis, ele estudou   
  
anos sobre o assunto e se existe alguém que pode ajuda-lo este alguém é ele.   
  
Você terá apenas de convence-lo.  
  
-Eu tenho apenas que convence-lo?  
  
-Exato, mas como eu disse não será fácil, se eu pudesse eu falaria com ele, mas   
  
estou saindo amanhã para o sitio e não devo voltar antes de duas semanas.   
  
-Como eu vou falar com ele então Quatre?  
  
-Se eu não me engano ele vai dar uma palestra daqui a três semanas no Museu de   
  
Londres, vá até lá assistir a palestra e diga que eu o indiquei assim Heero o   
  
receberá.  
  
-O nome dele é Heero?  
  
-Sim o nome dele Heero Yuy ele é egiptólogo.  
  
-Obrigado Quatre. E desculpe se eu o incomodei.  
  
-De nada Duo e não se preocupe fiquei curioso e gostei de ajuda-lo pena que não   
  
poder fazer mais.  
  
-Imagina Quatre você me ajudou bastante, eu falo com você em duas semanas   
  
então Ok.  
  
-Claro até Duo.   
  
  
  
Fim-Flashback  
  
"Será que o Duo conseguiu falar com o Heero, eu tentei falar com o Heero, mas não   
  
consegui, bem daqui a algumas horas vou me encontrar com o Duo mesmo então não faz   
  
diferença aguardar mais um pouco.."  
  
-Sr Winner!  
  
-Sim Helen o que foi?  
  
-Ligação para o Sr.  
  
-Mas eu estou ocupado agora.  
  
-Eu sei que pediu para não ser incomodado, mas o Sr que deseja lhe falar disse   
  
ser importante e diz que precisa falar com o Sr imediatamente.  
  
-Ele disse quem é?  
  
-Heero Yuy do Museu de Londres.  
  
-Heero? Tudo bem pode passar a ligação. Obrigado Helen.  
  
-Quatre?  
  
-Oi Heero como você está?  
  
-Estou bem Quatre, sua secretaria me disse que estava ocupado, mas eu precisava   
  
falar com você.  
  
-Tudo bem, em que posso ajuda-lo.  
  
-Imagino que você já tenha uma noção do que eu desejo lhe falar não é?  
  
-O Duo falou com você?  
  
-Sim o Sr Maxwell veio me procurar está manhã e me perguntou sobre o Olho de   
  
Anúbis no meio de minha palestra.  
  
-O Duo fez isso? Desculpe Heero eu não imaginava que ele faria uma coisa   
  
dessas.  
  
-Tudo bem não teve maiores conseqüências apenas alguns alunos ficaram um   
  
pouco curiosos, mas foi fácil faze-los esquecer o assunto. Estou ligando, pois   
  
gostaria de saber mais sobre seu amigo, não pudemos falar muito, pois   
  
aconteceu uma coisa estranha.   
  
-O que aconteceu?  
  
-Ele de repente começou a falar em egípcio enquanto segurava uma faca que   
  
pertenceu ao filho do faraó Menés, ele agia como se estivesse conversando com   
  
alguém que não estava lá, perguntamos se ele estava bem e seu amigo não sabia   
  
o que tinha feito. Dizemos a ele o que havia feito e ele ficou assustado e saiu.   
  
Perguntei se alguma vez ele havia aprendido a língua e ele nos disse nunca ter   
  
aprendido egípcio, no entanto ele a falou perfeitamente e não foi apenas isso, ele   
  
ainda utilizou um dialeto que acreditasse era usado apenas pela família do faraó.  
  
-Verdade! As visões do Duo estão ficando interessantes.  
  
-Visões?  
  
-Ah desculpe. Você não imagina do que eu estou falando não é.  
  
-Reconheço que estou no escuro no momento, por isso liguei.  
  
-A historia é um pouco mais complicada do que parece Heero e não é um assunto   
  
a ser tratado por telefone, o que posso dizer no momento é que Duo Maxwell é   
  
um mistério para mim tanto quanto é para você.  
  
-Então não sabe muito sobre ele?  
  
-Eu conheci Duo a mais ou menos quatro meses quando ele esteve visitando o   
  
Cairo, ele me ajudou com umas coisas aqui no museu e nos tornamos amigos,   
  
ele começou a ouvir e ver pessoas assim que voltou aos Estados Unidos, mais   
  
suas visões pioraram quando os pais dele morreram dois meses depois que Duo   
  
voltou do Egito. Na ultima visão dele ele falou com um senhor que o mandou   
  
procurar o Olho de Anúbis e lhe entregou um anel de ouro com um escaravelho   
  
esculpido em uma pedra negra.  
  
-Um velho? Quatre eu não acredito que você caiu nessa.  
  
-Heero sei que pode parecer mentira, mas eu acredito no Duo e saberia se ele   
  
estivesse mentindo e acredite ele não está, não posso explicar o que acontece   
  
com ele, mas as visões dele são reais e o estão enlouquecendo aos poucos. Eu   
  
pedi uma foto do anel e ele me parece real, ele devia estar usando ele no   
  
momento em que ele foi vê-lo.  
  
-Eu vi um anel em sua mão direita quando ele analisava a faca, mas não dei   
  
muita atenção ao fato. Sabe dizer quem era o velho que lhe entregou o anel?  
  
-Não Duo disse que ele sumiu na frente dele e ninguém o viu.  
  
-Desapareceu do nada?  
  
-Exatamente vou mandar para você a imagem do anel e você me diz o que acha,   
  
eu tenho a minha opinião mais gostaria que você me desse a sua antes de eu   
  
disser o que eu acho que é.  
  
-Tudo bem me mande o arquivo e eu entro em contato com você em alguns   
  
minutos depois de analisar a imagem, assim podemos fazer uma conferencia   
  
com o restante de minha equipe.  
  
-Tudo bem então Heero, assim tenho tempo de terminar de catalogar umas coisas   
  
antes de pegar o avião.  
  
-Vai viajar?  
  
-Estou indo para Londres me encontrar com o Duo e para a reunião em dois dias.  
  
-Ok, até daqui a pouco.  
  
-Até.  
  
Heero desligou o telefone Quatre não havia ajudado muito, mas pelo menos agora Heero   
  
sabia que o americano não estava mentindo realmente Duo Maxwell era um mistério, um   
  
mistério que Heero estava disposto a descobrir. O laptop de Heero apitou informando o   
  
recebimento de uma mensagem. Heero foi até o laptop e abriu o arquivo enviado por   
  
Quatre. Heero viu a foto do anel ampliou a imagem e mandou imprimir em tamanho A3. O   
  
que ele viu o deixou surpreso se o anel fosse realmente verdadeiro, como o tal artefato   
  
havia sido encontrado? Quem o encontrou? E por que foi entregue a Duo Maxwell?   
  
Trowa havia contado a Sally tudo o que havia acontecido, Sally ficara curiosa em conhecer   
  
o jovem que conseguira interromper a palestra de Heero, eles voltaram para o Museu e   
  
encontraram Heero de olhos fechados e a imagem de um anel impressa em cima de sua   
  
mesa.  
  
-Isso é um anel de sucessão?  
  
-É o que parece Sally.  
  
-Ele é lindo como conseguiu a imagem.  
  
-Um amigo acabou de me mandar, você entrar em contato com ele novamente   
  
para dar minha opinião, mas antes gostaria de saber a sua Sally, acha que o anel   
  
é verdadeiro.  
  
-Bem... pela imagem parece ser um anel de sucessão, mas não poderia ser   
  
verdadeiro, ele não tem nenhum desgaste na pedra e o aro brilha como se tivesse   
  
acabado de ser polido, um artefato desses se fosse verdadeiro não estaria em   
  
perfeito estado. Como seu amigo conseguiu essa foto? Ela poderia ser falsa.  
  
-Uma pessoa mandou para ele. Acha que a imagem pode ter sido modificada?  
  
-Talvez, hoje em dia é possível Heero, você sabe disso melhor do que eu.  
  
-O que você acha Trowa?  
  
-Você ainda tem o arquivo da imagem?  
  
-Tenho, e eu já o analisei e não encontrei nada que pudesse me dizer se a imagem   
  
foi alterada. A foto e de uma câmera digital o que significa que o artefato existe,   
  
temos apenas que descobrir o estado real da peça.  
  
-E quem mandou a foto para seu amigo Heero?  
  
-Duo Maxwell.  
  
-A mesma pessoa que veio aqui falar com você Heero?  
  
-Sim Sally ele mesmo. Já que vocês estão aqui acho melhor conversamos nós   
  
quatro.  
  
-Quatro?  
  
-Sim, Trowa vamos fazer uma conferencia com meu amigo Quatre do Museu do   
  
Cairo. Foi ele quem recebeu a imagem do Sr Maxwell.  
  
Heero foi até seu laptop e estabeleceu uma conexão com Quatre. Quatre estava terminando   
  
de catalogar a ultima peça quando seu computador apitou. Ele foi até a sua mesa e abriu a   
  
conexão. No mesmo instante a imagem de Heero e outras duas pessoas se fizeram presentes   
  
na tela. Quatre as observava com interesse uma jovem mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos   
  
azuis e um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e incríveis olhos verdes.  
  
-Olá Quatre.  
  
-Olá Heero, então você já tem uma opinião sobre a imagem que lhe mandei.  
  
-Sim e tenho certeza que você já sabe qual a minha opinião.  
  
-Ah há sim eu sei.  
  
Trowa ficou encantado com o rapaz que apareceu na tela, ele nunca havia visto jovem tão   
  
bonito de cabelos tão claros e olhos tão cristalinos. Sua risada era suave e melodiosa como   
  
a melodia de um violino tocado em uma manhã de primavera.  
  
"Então este é o amigo de Heero, ele é lindo parece à personificação de um anjo."  
  
-Quatre estes são meus colegas de trabalho. Sta Sally Po e Trowa Barton. Srs este   
  
é meu amigo Quatre Winner do Museu do Cairo.  
  
-É um prazer conhece-los.  
  
-O prazer é nosso Sr Winner.  
  
-Por favor, me chamem de Quatre, Sr Winner me faz parecer mais velho do   
  
realmente sou.   
  
-Claro Quatre me chame apenas de Sally.  
  
-Pode me chamar de Trowa.  
  
-Sally e Trowa eu acredito que Heero tenha lhes mostrado a foto, o que acharam.  
  
-Como eu disse ao Heero a imagem parece ser de um anel de sucessão, mas   
  
parece quase impossível saber ele é verdadeiro apenas pela imagem.  
  
-Eu entendo a sua descrença Sally, eu também ficaria senão conhecesse o   
  
portador do anel.  
  
-Você sabe quem é Quatre?  
  
-Sim Trowa ele esteve está manha com vocês não é Heero.  
  
-Sim esteve.  
  
-Então quem seria ele?  
  
-A mesma pessoa que enviou a imagem a Quatre, Sally.  
  
-Duo Maxwell? Mas como?  
  
-Nos teríamos notado o anel Heero.  
  
-Sim Trowa nós teríamos se o que aconteceu depois não tivesse nos distraído.   
  
Você notou o anel no dedo do Sr Maxwell, quando ele pegou a faca e começou a   
  
falar em egípcio.  
  
-Notei que ele tinha um anel no dedo, mas não reparei nele.  
  
-Eu também não o observei por muito tempo, mas eu vi o desenho de um   
  
escaravelho esculpido na pedra do anel.   
  
-Então o anel realmente existe. Para saber se é autentico teríamos que fazer um   
  
teste com a peça.  
  
-Se você pedir o anel tenho certeza que Duo não ira se negar a fornece-lo Heero.  
  
-Talvez não... mas... Quatre poderia contar a Sally e Trowa o que me disse sobre   
  
o Sr Maxwell.  
  
-Claro sem problemas.  
  
Quatre contou a Sally e Trowa tudo o que sabia sobre Duo, como o conheceu, suas visões,   
  
o que elas lhe diziam e como o anel foi parar nas mãos de Duo. Sally e Trowa ouviam   
  
atentamente tudo que o jovem árabe lhes contava, não conseguindo acreditar em suas   
  
palavras tudo parecia tão irreal e surpreendente que era difícil acreditar ser possível.   
  
-Isso é estranho para não dizer surpreendente.  
  
-Eu sei Sally também fiquei assim quando Duo me contou, mas nas últimas   
  
semanas ocorreram fatos estranhos por aqui.  
  
-Que fatos Quatre?  
  
-Encontramos há quatro meses um verdadeiro achado, achamos vestígios do que   
  
acreditamos ser o Templo de Anúbis.  
  
-O Templo de Anúbis? Mas isso é incrível Quatre e onde fica.  
  
-Eu sei Heero eu fiquei muito excitado com o achado, ainda estamos escavando,   
  
mas encontramos muitos objetos interessantes, muitos deles irão fazer parte da   
  
próxima exposição do Museu daqui a uma semana, era por isso que eu estava   
  
ocupado catalogando as peças encontradas, muitas são...  
  
-Quatre!  
  
-Desculpe-me Heero acho que me empolguei.  
  
-Tudo bem não nego que seja realmente um achado incrível, mas você disse que   
  
aconteceram fatos estranhos não é?  
  
-Sim como eu disse temos um sitio arqueológico perto das escavações, sendo que   
  
de repente começaram a acontecer acidentes estranhos e coisas inexplicáveis,   
  
tanto que tivemos que contratar uma equipe de segurança para evitar maiores   
  
problemas.  
  
-O que aconteceu precisamente Quatre?  
  
-Bem Trowa, coisas começaram a desaparecer, equipamentos, as marcações do   
  
terreno simplesmente mudavam de lugar, algumas das peças encontradas nas   
  
escavações sumiam e depois apareciam novamente, vozes estranhas, sons de   
  
batidas e cantos ecoavam pelas ruínas.  
  
-Não poderiam ser ladrões tentando afugenta-los, Quatre para ficar com os   
  
artefatos.  
  
-Foi o que pensamos no inicio Sally, mas não conseguimos encontrar nenhuma   
  
pista, nenhuma marca no chão, nada que indicasse que alguém não autorizado   
  
esteve mexendo nas escavações. O mais estranho foi o que aconteceu há três   
  
semanas. Disseram-me que o chefe responsável pela escavação enlouqueceu,   
  
tanto que ele foi afastado das escavações e eu fiquei no lugar dele.  
  
-O que houve com ele?  
  
-Ele esta internado no hospital, fui falar com ele e o que me contou me deixa   
  
arrepiado apenas em pensar no assunto. Ele disse que em uma noite o ar estava   
  
fresco, a noite estrelada e a lua brilhava no céu, então de repente um vento forte   
  
começou a soprar e o céu se encheu de nuvens e tudo a sua volta se encheu de   
  
neblina e sabemos que isso é impossível no meio do deserto. De repente ele   
  
ouviu uma voz falar em egípcio, ele não entendeu o que a voz dizia, então do   
  
nada apareceu alguém no meio da neblina e perguntou onde ele estava.  
  
-Ele quem?  
  
-Não sei Heero, eu perguntei a mesma coisa, o Sr Winkle disse que a figura se   
  
aproximou dele e disse onde estava aquele que tinha o seu sangue. Quando a   
  
figura se aproximou o Sr Winkle disse que a figura tinha mais de dois metros e   
  
tinha o rosto de um chacal.  
  
-O rosto de um chacal? Esta querendo disser que o chefe da escavação falou com   
  
Anúbis o Deus dos mortos.  
  
-Não sei, o que sei é que ele está em uma cama de hospital sendo sedado.  
  
-Isso é realmente bizarro.   
  
-E vocês acharam alguma coisa por lá Quatre depois que o Sr Winkle foi   
  
hospitalizado.  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Quatre!  
  
-Para ser sincero Heero há alguma coisa por lá, mas não sei dizer o que é. Mas   
  
não me sinto à vontade no sitio, e como se alguém estivesse sempre nos   
  
observando.  
  
-Entendo. Acho que não temos mais nada a falar Quatre, nos falamos daqui a   
  
dois dias.  
  
-Claro será um prazer assim que eu chegar eu ligo para podermos jantar o que   
  
acha.  
  
-Perfeito.  
  
-Trowa, Sally foi um prazer falar com os dois.  
  
-Digo o mesmo Quatre, nos veremos em dois dias.  
  
-Se Alá o permitir Sally.  
  
-Estaremos esperando sua chegada Quatre assim poderemos conversar melhor.  
  
-Seria ótimo Trowa.  
  
Quatre encerrou a conexão e suspirou, ele estava cansado e falar do que havia acontecido   
  
nas escavações o deixara preocupado, não havia contado toda a verdade a Heero.  
  
Não é um assunto a ser tratado pelo vídeo fone, o que me preocupa é o que faremos se isso   
  
realmente for verdade, não seu se Duo esta preparado para descobrir a verdade, acho que   
  
ninguém está.  
  
Continua...... 


	5. Capítulo III

Herança Egípcia  
  
Capitulo III – Lembranças   
  
-Helen.  
  
-Sim Sr Winner.  
  
-Ligue para o aeroporto e veja se há algum avião que eu possa fretar, por favor.  
  
-Como quiser.  
  
"Acho melhor ir o mais rápido possível para Londres, alguma coisa me diz que Duo logo   
  
estará com problemas".  
  
Quatre chamou dois assistentes para terminar de catalogar as peças restantes, quando seu   
  
telefone tocou novamente:  
  
-Sr Winner.  
  
-Conseguiu Helen.  
  
-Sim a um avião disponível.  
  
-Ótimo poderia ligar novamente e informa-los que estarei no aeroporto em meia   
  
hora, por favor.  
  
-Como quiser.  
  
-Ah Helen.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Se Treize ligar diga que tive que viajar antes do previsto.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
-Obrigada Helen.  
  
-De nada Sr Winner.  
  
Quatre recolheu suas coisas e deixou algumas instruções antes de sair, felizmente ele   
  
trouxera sua mala para o museu desta forma ele não precisava ir até sua casa buscar a   
  
bagagem poderia ir direto ao aeroporto e ganhar tempo, em poucas horas estaria em   
  
Londres.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde:  
  
Duo acordará horas após ter ser deitado não tivera um descanso tranqüilo, ele havia tido   
  
sonhos estranhos. Seus sonhos ultimamente estavam sendo cada vez mais confusos.   
  
Deitado em sua cama no hotel tendo as cortinas fechadas, Duo ficava imaginando quando   
  
poderia voltar a ter uma vida tranqüila sem visões e sonhos novamente.   
  
"Será que um dia eu poderei ter minha vida de volta".  
  
No aeroporto:  
  
-Deseja um táxi Sr?  
  
-Sim por favor.  
  
-Onde deseja ir?  
  
-Hotel Le Meridien Grosvenor House Park Lane, por favor.  
  
-Como quiser.  
  
Duo resolveu se levantar em algumas horas Une estaria batendo na porta para chamá-lo   
  
para jantar, ele foi até o banheiro, ligou a banheira e ficou esperando que enchesse,   
  
despejou alguns sais dentro dela e retirou suas roupas entrando, a água estava morna o que   
  
ajudava a relaxar os músculos tensos. Duo fechou os olhos e se lembrou do sonho que   
  
tivera. Ele viu um templo com duas grandes colunas, por entre elas uma longa escadaria   
  
que dava para um pátio cercado por colunas de igual tamanho, ao centro dele onde havia   
  
uma fonte, ele seguiu além do pátio onde havia uma outra escadaria que dava para um   
  
salão, dentro dele havia uma mulher e uma criança de cabelos longos ajoelhados perante   
  
uma estatua gigantesca, a mulher parecia estar colocando alguma coisa perante a estatua.   
  
Duo se aproximou e viu que a mulher colocou um bezerro em uma espécie de altar e em   
  
seguida derramar algo em cima, o menino que não conseguia ver o rosto segurava uma   
  
tocha. À mulher se virou e sorriu para o ele fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse. Duo viu   
  
que era a mesma mulher que havia visto no museu, ela o olhava como se esperasse algo   
  
dele.  
  
-Querido você deve acender o altar com a tocha.  
  
Duo notou que o menino havia sumido, no entanto a tocha que o menino segurava   
  
anteriormente estava em sua mão, ele se aproximou do altar e jogou a tocha dentro, logo o   
  
altar começou a arder nas chamas. Duo se afastou e sentiu a mulher segurar sua mão, ele   
  
podia sentir o calor dela, um cheiro suave de flores. Duo ficou olhando ao redor ele podia   
  
ver inscrições por toda a parede, ele estava levantando sua cabeça para a estatua. Quando a   
  
voz da mulher o chamou.  
  
-Querido preste atenção. Você já fez seu pedido?  
  
-Pedido?  
  
-Sim eu lhe disse que escolhesse um pedido. Ou não deseja nada?  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Sibun você não pode deixa-lo esperando logo o fogo apagará e se você não pedir   
  
como ele lhe atenderá.  
  
-Sibun?  
  
-Sim querido esse é seu nome. Você esta bem?   
  
-Quem... quem é você?  
  
-Querido sou sua mãe, quem mais haveria de ser.  
  
-Mãe?  
  
-Sim sua mãe.  
  
A mulher abraçou Duo e acariciou seus cabelos, enquanto entoava uma canção que ele não   
  
sabia o por que o fazia se sentir aquecido por dentro, ele tentava entender o que ela dizia,   
  
mas seus olhos foram fechando e a voz dela diminuindo até que não a ouvia mais. Ao abrir   
  
os olhos novamente Duo se encontrava sozinho e o altar estava vazio sem sinais de alguma   
  
coisa houvesse sido queimada ali dentro. Duo procurou por algum sinal da mulher, mas não   
  
a viu em parte alguma, ele levantou sua cabeça para ver a que deus pertencia o templo e viu   
  
a estatua de Anúbis o guardião dos mortos. A estatua segurava em sua mão direita um   
  
cajado por algum motivo ele se sentiu mal era como se alguma coisa estivesse tentando   
  
arrancar o seu coração. Duo fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes tentando respirar e   
  
aliviar a dor em seu peito quando tornou a abri-los, Duo se encontrava fora templo, o tempo   
  
estava fechado, nuvens escuras cobriam o céu e raios cortavam a noite, ele começou a   
  
caminhar em direção as luzes ao longe que pareciam iluminar algum tipo de cidade.   
  
Quando chegou perto avistou novamente o menino de cabelos compridos que estava dentro   
  
do templo, ele estava sozinho e á medida que ele passava pelas pessoas, as mesmas se   
  
curvavam a sua presença. De repente uma ventania de areia obrigou Duo a fechar os olhos,   
  
quando os abriu novamente o dia estava claro, ele estava no que parecia ser um beco, ao   
  
final dele estava o menino de cabelos compridos ele parecia ter aproximadamente 6 anos e   
  
parecia assustado, suas roupas estavam sujas e seu cabelo estava solto caindo livremente   
  
por sobre os ombros, a sua frente havia dois meninos maiores do que ele que aparentavam   
  
ter aproximadamente 10 anos de idade.  
  
-Você vai se arrepender principezinho.  
  
-Nem seu pai ou os guardas do palácio pode te ajudar agora.  
  
-Vocês não podem tocar em mim.  
  
-Isso é o que você pensa.  
  
Os meninos partiram para cima do garoto, Duo pensou em ajudar o garoto quando uma voz   
  
fria o fez estremecer por dentro o detendo.  
  
-Por que vocês não procuram alguém do tamanho de vocês para implicarem.  
  
Duo se virou para ver quem era o dono da voz que fez seu coração se acelerar, ele viu um   
  
menino de cabelos castanhos escuros, meio desgrenhados e olhos azuis escuros e   
  
profundos, uma expressão fria não muito condizente para um menino que não aparentava   
  
ter mais do que 7 anos, ele vestia uma saia bege até a altura dos joelhos e possuía braceletes   
  
em ambos os braços que pelo que se lembrava das explicações de Quatre sobre o Egito   
  
Antigo indicavam que o menino deveria ser um escravo.  
  
-O que você quer escravo.  
  
-Não deveria se meter no assunto dos outros.  
  
-E vocês não deveriam importunar o garoto.  
  
-E você pretende fazer o que quanto a isso.  
  
-Hn  
  
O menino deu um ligeiro sorriso e partiu para cima dos outros, que ficaram surpresos uma   
  
vez que não esperavam que um menino menor que eles, tivesse a coragem de enfrenta-los.   
  
O menino apesar de pequeno possuía força e agilidade permitindo-o assim derrotar seus   
  
oponentes que fugiram correndo. O menino de cabelos compridos estava encolhido no   
  
canto chorando, o outro de olhos azuis se virou e o ficou observando, ele parecia pensar se   
  
deixava o outro lá ou se aproximava dele. Duo percebeu que ele decidiu-se pela segunda   
  
alternativa. O menino se aproximou agachando-se na frente do outro e usando do mesmo   
  
tom frio de antes falou com o garoto.  
  
-Eles já foram e melhor você ir agora e não voltar a andar sozinho por ai.  
  
O menino de cabelos compridos levantou os olhos e Duo pode ver que eles tinham a mesma   
  
tonalidade que os seus. O garoto de olhos azuis notou a cor diferente dos olhos do menino,   
  
os olhos dele pareciam duas ametistas, sem saber o por que ele levantou uma das mãos ao   
  
rosto do menino, por um minuto o menino de cabelos compridos se assustou e se afastou,   
  
fazendo com que o outro refreasse sua mão para logo em seguida enxugar as lagrimas que   
  
caiam do belo rosto. O menino sentiu o toque quente e se atirou nos braços do outro   
  
chorando compulsivamente, o menino de olhos azuis pareceu petrificado por alguns   
  
instantes, mas logo depois abraçou o outro menino e afagou seus cabelos enquanto   
  
sussurrava-lhe no ouvido.  
  
-Shhhh está tudo bem, não deixarei que ninguém lhe faça mal. Não chore.  
  
Duo viu o menino de cabelos compridos se afastar e concordar com a cabeça, logo em   
  
seguida Duo já não estava mais no beco e os meninos haviam sumido, um barulho chamou-  
  
lhe a atenção e ele viu que havia uma pequena movimentação, algumas pessoas pareciam   
  
chocadas e sussurravam, Duo se aproximou para ver o que teria deixado aquelas pessoas   
  
chocadas, o que viu o fez levar suas mãos a boca e contrair seu estomago o fazendo ter   
  
náuseas, um garoto de aproximadamente 11 anos estava acorrentado a uma viga de madeira   
  
e suas costas sangravam enquanto era chicoteado, apesar das chibatadas e de suas costas   
  
estarem em carne viva o menino não emitia nenhum som e nenhuma lagrima caia de seu   
  
rosto, era como se ele não estivesse ali. Duo se aproximou e olhou para o menino que abriu   
  
os olhos. Duo reconheceu os olhos azuis escuros como o cobalto, era o mesmo menino que   
  
anteriormente havia salvado o menino de olhos da cor dos seus. O garoto parecia encara-lo   
  
Duo não podia deixar que continuassem a feri-lo, quando ele pretendia falar com o homem   
  
que o chicoteava o garoto, alguém o impediu, a mesma mulher de cabelos compridos de   
  
antes.  
  
-Sibun não.  
  
-Como pode deixar que façam isso com ele é apenas um garoto.  
  
-São ordens de seu pai.  
  
-Meu pai?  
  
-Sim Sibun, alguém contou a seu pai que os viu juntos.  
  
-Por que me chama assim, eu não sou seu filho.  
  
-Por Amon! Sibun, o que há com você?  
  
-...  
  
A mulher começou a puxar Duo que tentava voltar para perto do garoto, ele precisava   
  
ajuda-lo por algum motivo Duo achava que era por sua causa que o menino estava sendo   
  
punido. A mulher de cabelos compridos o levou até os pátios do palácio, quando uma   
  
mulher com um vestido branco veio correndo até eles.  
  
-Senhora, o faraó a está procurando.  
  
-Lia leve Sibun para os aposentos dele, eu falarei com o faraó.  
  
-Inia!  
  
-Meu senhor...  
  
Duo viu a mulher chamada Lia se curvar perante um homem que se aproximava a passos   
  
rápidos e com o semblante carregado, a outra que o chamava de filho que descobrira se   
  
chamar Inia o puxou para trás de si. O homem alto que tinha a cabeça coberta com um pano   
  
branco que ia até a altura do ombro preso a uma tiara de ouro com um rubi ao centro, uma   
  
saia branca até a altura dos joelhos e um colar trabalhado em ouro em volta do pescoço da   
  
grossura de um palmo, caindo até o meio do peito Ele tinha olhos castanhos escuros e um   
  
rosto parecido com o seu. O homem olhou diretamente para ele e depois para a mulher.  
  
-Onde estavam?  
  
-Perto da fonte meu senhor.  
  
-Da fonte ou da praça onde o escravo foi levado?  
  
-Meu senhor...  
  
-Disse que não fosse até lá Sibun e você não me obedeceu não é.  
  
-Lia pode ir.  
  
-Sim senhora.  
  
-Menés ele não pretendia desobedece-lo, mas...  
  
-Não pode encobrir os atos de seu filho, ele já tem idade suficiente para saber   
  
suas responsabilidades e conhecer o seu lugar.   
  
Duo viu o homem dar as costas e sair, por algum motivo lagrimas começaram a rolar dos   
  
olhos de Duo e seu coração se encheu de tristeza, a mulher olhou para ele com carinho e o   
  
abraçou. Duo queria saber por que sofria, o que era aquela dor em seu peito e por que   
  
aquele menino parecia significar alguma coisa para ele. A mulher se afastou e olhou em   
  
seus olhos.  
  
-Você se preocupa com ele não é?  
  
-Sim e eu não sei o por que.  
  
-Sibun... você não pode ser amigo de um escravo. Ainda mais dele.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Você ainda é muito jovem para entender, obedeça a seu pai e se afaste de Ohry.  
  
-Ohry...  
  
-Diga-me que fará isso, que não vai provocar a ira de seu pai.   
  
-Eu... prometo  
  
-  
  
Duo ouviu um som estridente e abriu os olhos ele se encontrava dentro da banheira, estava   
  
tudo escuro e a água estava fria, quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ficará perdido   
  
em seus sonhos. Duo levou a mão aos olhos e eles se encontravam molhados como se   
  
estivesse chorando, o telefone continuava a tocar. Duo se levantou pegou uma toalha e a   
  
enrolou na cintura saindo da banheira. Caminhando até o cômodo onde o telefone tocava   
  
Duo acendeu o abajur em cima da mesa.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Sr Maxwell.  
  
-Sim é ele.  
  
-Desculpe-me incomoda-lo Sr, mas a um Sr que deseja vê-lo.  
  
-Qual o nome dele?  
  
-Sr Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
-Quatre!? Por favor, providencie um quarto para ele e o traga ao meu quarto, por   
  
favor.  
  
-Como quiser Sr Maxwell.  
  
O que o Quatre já está fazendo em Londres, ele deveria chegar apenas amanhã de manhã?  
  
Duo voltou ao banheiro e recolocou suas roupas, o banho teria que ficar para depois. Quatre   
  
foi informado que Duo o aguardava no quarto e que sua bagagem seria encaminhada para   
  
um dos quartos no hotel a pedido de Duo. Quatre entregou a bagagem ao carregador e   
  
seguiu um dos funcionários até o quarto onde Duo estava hospedado. O funcionário do   
  
hotel parou em frente à suíte 525 e tocou a campainha, eles ouviram sons de passos para   
  
logo em seguida a porta se aberta. Duo abriu a porta e viu um dos funcionários do hotel e   
  
Quatre, Duo agradeceu entregou uma gorjeta e puxou Quatre para dentro da suíte o   
  
abraçando.  
  
-Quatre não sabe como é bom vê-lo, mas você não deveria chegar amanhã?  
  
-Também é bom vê-lo Duo. É verdade, mas eu decidir vir mais cedo assim   
  
podemos conversar melhor antes da reunião e tem tanto tempo que não venho a   
  
Londres que resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade. Fiz mal?  
  
-De forma alguma e ótimo ver um amigo ainda mais agora.  
  
-Quer me contar o que houve.  
  
-Agora não Une vai chegar a qualquer momento para jantar e como você esta   
  
aqui nós iremos jantar fora e dançar.  
  
-Mas eu...  
  
-Sem mais Quatre nós vamos sair e nos divertir. Vou ligar para a Une para ver se   
  
ela conhece um lugar legal, pois eu também não conheço muito Londres.  
  
Duo foi até o telefone e ligou para o quarto de sua assistente, após alguns minutos de   
  
conversa Duo desligou e olhou para o jovem árabe em seu quarto, Quatre era como um   
  
irmão caçula para Duo e o fato dele estar ali o fazia se sentir mais calmo. Então de repente   
  
Duo começou a sentir uma dor do lado esquerdo do peito como se seu coração estivesse   
  
sendo espremido. Duo sentiu suas pernas falharem e teria caído se Quatre não o tivesse   
  
amparado. Quatre observava o amigo quando sentiu uma dor vindo de Duo e ele levar a   
  
mão ao peito e começar a cair. Quatre colocou Duo na cama ele estava frio e dizia palavras   
  
desconexas como se não estivesse ali. Quatre foi até o telefone e ligou para a recepção   
  
solicitando um medico. Quatre foi ate Duo e afrouxou suas roupas. Quatre estava indo para   
  
o banheiro pegar uma toalha molhada quando Duo segurou seu braço e começou a falar em   
  
egípcio.  
  
*Ele está vindo. Eu posso senti-lo, ele vem me buscar como prometido.*  
  
Quatre tentava entender o que Duo estava falando, mas ele não compreendeu muito bem,   
  
mas ele sentiu o medo vindo de Duo e entendeu as palavras ele está vindo, mas quem   
  
estava vindo. Quatre sentiu um ligeiro arrepio como se eles estivessem sendo observados   
  
por alguém ou alguma coisa. Quatre sentou-se ao lado de Duo e tentou acalma-lo e   
  
perguntou a Duo em egípcio antigo.   
  
*Quem está vindo?*  
  
Duo demorou alguns instantes para responder e Quatre achou que Duo não havia   
  
compreendido o dialeto usado por ele, quando Duo respondeu.  
  
*Meu pai*  
  
Quatre achou que não tivesse ouvido direito, ele diz seu pai, mas o pai de Duo estava morto   
  
então como isso era possível, Quatre ia perguntar quem era seu pai quando a campainha do   
  
quarto tocou Quatre soltou-se e foi ate a porta.  
  
-Eu sou Dr Green, disseram-me que precisavam de um medico.  
  
-Sim Dr eu sou Quatre Winner, por favor, entre ele esta na cama.  
  
-O que houve?  
  
-Eu não sei ele estava ao telefone e de repente ficou pálido e caiu.  
  
O medico examinava Duo que parecia ter ficado inconsciente, o medico tomou a   
  
temperatura e ouviu o coração de Duo. Quatre estava preocupado o que Duo queria dizer   
  
que seu pai estava vindo, será mesmo que era Duo quem estivera falando com ele, o som da   
  
campanhia tocando o tirou de seus pensamentos ele caminhou até a porta provavelmente   
  
era assistente de Duo. Quatre abriu a porta e sorriu para a mulher. Une olhou para o jovem   
  
loiro na porta e retribuiu o sorriso, Maxwell já havia lhe contado sobre o amigo árabe com   
  
aparência angelical, ao notar a movimentação no quarto ela olhou novamente para o jovem   
  
que tinha agora uma aparência preocupada.  
  
-Entre por favor.   
  
-O que aconteceu com Maxwell?  
  
-Ele passou mal, eu pedi a recepção que encontrassem um medico, ele esta sendo   
  
examinado agora.  
  
-Sr Winner.  
  
Quatre ouviu o medico lhe chamando e caminhou até ele, Duo já estava acordado e olhava   
  
para Quatre com o sorriso de sempre. Quatre ficou feliz em ver Duo sorrindo. Duo notou a   
  
preocupação nos olhos de Quatre e de sua assistente, ele não se lembrava direito do que   
  
havia acontecido, apenas que sentira um dor muito forte no peito antes de tudo escurecer, a   
  
mesma dor que tivera em seu sonho. Duo procurou sentar-se na cama sendo ajudado por   
  
sua assistente e Quatre.  
  
-Então dr o que eu tive?  
  
-Bem Sr?  
  
-Maxwell.  
  
-A principio não há nada de errado com o Sr Maxwell eu diria que goza de uma   
  
saúde perfeita seria necessário o Sr fazer outros exames para podermos   
  
identificar o problema. O Sr pode ter tido um principio de enfarto, um ataque de   
  
hipoglicemia como diversas outras coisas.  
  
-Entendo.  
  
Quatre notara pela expressão de Duo que ele não ficara muito surpreso com a resposta, era   
  
como se ele já esperasse por ela.  
  
-Dr o Sr acha que o Duo deve ficar de repouso?  
  
-Seria melhor ele ficar em observação por enquanto não creio que aconteça   
  
novamente, mas é melhor prevenir.  
  
Duo estava com a cabeça baixa pensando quando ouviu Quatre perguntar se ele precisava   
  
de repouso.  
  
"Ah de jeito nenhum, eu vou sair hoje à noite para jantar e dançar como havia planejado".  
  
Duo levantou a cabeça para dizer isso quando notou a figura de uma mulher próxima a   
  
cama, Duo a reconheceu como a mulher chamada Inia, ela o olhava com preocupação e   
  
quando falou sua voz carregava tristeza.  
  
*Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter lhe contado, ele está vindo busca-lo novamente.*  
  
*Quem está vindo?.*  
  
  
  
*Ele vem buscar seu herdeiro.*  
  
Quatre ouviu Duo começar a falar novamente em egípcio como se conversasse com   
  
alguém, Quatre podia sentir a presença de outra pessoa, mas não havia mais ninguém no   
  
quarto, o medico olhou para Duo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, que língua aquele   
  
jovem estava falando. Une olhou para Maxwell ela já o havia visto falar daquela maneira a   
  
tarde no museu, mas ela também não compreendia o que ele estava dizendo, quando Quatre   
  
perguntou a Duo com quem ele falava. O medico e Une ficaram surpresos ao ouvir o jovem   
  
loiro falar parecido com Duo.  
  
*Duo com quem você está falando?*  
  
*Você não há vê?*  
  
*Quem?*  
  
*A mulher atrás de você.*  
  
Quatre se virou e não viu ninguém apesar de sentir alguma coisa, ele olhou para Duo e   
  
balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Une poderia acompanhar o Dr Green ate a porta, por favor. Dr Green obrigado   
  
por tudo.  
  
-Hã...claro se precisarem de mim estou hospedado no quarto 306.  
  
-Sr Maxwell cuide-se.  
  
Duo olhou para o medico como se não o reconhecesse e voltou seus olhos para Quatre.  
  
*Você não há vê?.*  
  
*Não, mas sinto a presença de alguém.*  
  
*Ela diz que ele esta vindo, buscar seu herdeiro novamente.*  
  
*Quem esta vindo?*  
  
*Eu não sei.*  
  
Une voltou para junto dos dois eles pareciam conversar em uma língua que ela nunca   
  
ouvira, ela olhou para o jovem árabe que continuava a observar e falar com Duo.   
  
*Pergunte a ela quem está vindo*  
  
*Quem virá?.*  
  
  
  
*Quando você retornar a sua terra e encontrar a sua herança, quando a lua estiver   
  
coberta pelas nuvens e a areia pela nevoa, ele chegara para reivindicar o que é seu por   
  
direito.*  
  
*Reivindicar o que?.*  
  
  
  
*Não esqueça meu filho o sangue dele correr em seu corpo.*  
  
Quatre podia ouvir apenas a voz de Duo assim ele não sabia o que a mulher que Duo disse   
  
estar no quarto dizia. Quatre notou que os olhos de Duo de repente voltaram a ter o brilho   
  
de antes e ele parecia desorientado. Então Quatre resolveu falar com ele normalmente.  
  
-Duo o que houve?  
  
Duo olhou para seu amigo ele não sabia o por que daquela mulher esta sempre presente. O   
  
que ela queria dizer com que ele tinha o sangue dele? O sangue de quem? Quatre via a   
  
confusão de seu amigo ele parecia tentar entender o que acontecia, ele mesmo não sabia,   
  
mas a verdade era que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, alguma coisa que ele não sabia   
  
como explicar ou se havia uma explicação.  
  
Continua.... 


	6. Capítulo IV

Herança Egípcia

Nota da Autora:

Gente eu utilizo a fonte Nerfechichi Dingbats para exemplificar as falas dos personagens que representam o Egito Antigo, sendo que no caso o site não suporta este tipo de fonte. Sendo assim em alguns trechos da fic aparece duplicadas algumas falas.

Capitulo IV –Sentimentos Adormecidos

Duo olhou para o relógio que marcava 05h30min , e decidiu levantar-se da cama. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, pois não havia conseguido dormir direito, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Em conseqüências dos fatos, eles acabaram não saindo e jantaram no hotel. Duo caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora, o ar gelado penetrou em seus pulmões e arrepiou sua pele. Ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido. As palavras daquela mulher não saiam de sua mente.

***Flashback.***

- Quem virá?

"Quem virá?" 

- Quando você retornar a sua terra e encontrar a sua herança... quando a lua estiver coberta pelas nuvens e a areia pela névoa, ele chegara para reivindicar o que é seu por direito.

_"Quando você retornar a sua terra e encontrar a sua herança... quando a lua estiver coberta pelas nuvens e a areia pela névoa, ele chegara para reivindicar o que é seu por direito"._

- Reivindicar o quê?

_"Reivindicar o quê?"._

- Não esqueça meu filho, o sangue dele correr em seu corpo.

_"Não esqueça meu filho, o sangue dele correr em seu corpo."_

***Fim Flashback ***

_ "De quem ela falava? Quem virá? E o sangue de quem corre em meu corpo?"._

Duo foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, precisava sair um pouco para pensar. Ele foi até o armário e retirou um moletom preto, uma camiseta branca e um casaco cinza; vestindo as roupas, calçou um tênis, pegou uma toalha pequena e uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Saiu do quarto e foi até a recepção do hotel, para deixar um recado á sua assistente e para Quatre. Decidira correr um pouco, pois sabia que o exercício lhe faria bem.

Ele caminhou até o parque Lane, que ficava próximo ao hotel. Fez um alongamento, esticando o corpo e as pernas, e começou a correr pelas pistas de corrida. Enquanto praticava o exercício, tentava entender o porque disso tudo estar acontecendo; tudo começara com sua visita ao Egito alguns meses atrás.

"Talvez eu deva voltar ao Egito e tentar descobri o que está acontecendo. Nunca mais voltei aquele país, talvez minha ida esclareça mais minhas visões".

O jovem milionário estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que não viu uma bicicleta vindo em sua direção e acabou colidindo com ela. Como estava num das partes altas do parque, ele caiu no chão, rolando pela ribanceira, batendo o abdômen contra uma árvore, ao final da descida. Assim que seu corpo se chocou com a árvore, gritou de dor. A pessoa da bicicleta olhou para o rapaz rolando e colidindo com a árvore, enquanto descia correndo para ajuda-lo, pois se sentia culpado, pois estava tão distraído, que não notou o corredor, até que estava em cima dele, não sendo possível evitar o choque. 

Duo ainda estava caído no chão, gemendo de dor e abraçando a barriga, que doía terrivelmente. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor não permitiu. Parecia que havia levado um soco na boca do estômago, e ficou feliz de não ter comido nada ou teria colocado tudo para fora no momento do impacto. Ele ainda estava abraçando o corpo, quando sentiu alguém agachar ao seu lado e perguntar se estava bem; ele conhecia aquela voz, tinha ouvido-a há poucos dias. Duo levantou a cabeça para encontrar um par de íris azul cobalto o encarando, com uma expressão que parecia um misto entre preocupação, surpresa e algo que não conseguiu identificar.

- Meu abdômen e peito doem, fora isso eu acho que estou bem.

- Eu sinto muito, não o vi.

- Tudo bem, eu também estava distraído.

Duo tentou se sentar e foi ajudado por Heero. Ele sentiu seu corpo pegando fogo, quando sentiu o contato daquelas mãos em seu corpo. Mesmo estando vestido, ele podia sentir o calor delas passar por sobre a roupa e tocar-lhe a pele. Heero encarou a íris violeta, notando que o rosto do rapaz estava sujo de lama, e sem pensar, passou sua mão no belo rosto, tirando a sujeira. Duo ficou olhando Heero enquanto ele tocava seu rosto, sentindo o toque em sua pele, um toque que não lhe era desconhecido, algo que o fazia lembrar alguém. Heero não sabia o porquê de estar limpando o rosto do homem a sua frente. Ele estava adorável com o rosto sujo, e podia sentir como se já tivesse vivido aquela cena antes. O olhar violeta parecia queimar-lhe a pele, fazendo-o se sentir com calor, apesar dos 10º graus que deveria estar fazendo no momento. 

- Por que toda a vez que nos encontramos eu tenho a impressão de já conhece-lo há muito tempo?

- Eu não sei, Maxwell, mas eu também sinto a mesma coisa.

Duo levantou sua mão e tocou o rosto de Heero, o acariciando. Ele fechou os olhos, conhecia aquele toque, mas como era possível, se essa era a primeira vez que se tocavam. Ou será que estava enganado? O cheiro, o toque, a sensação... ele conhecia aquele rosto, aquele olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo quente. Sem que ambos percebessem, seus rostos foram se aproximando, como se já houvessem feito isso inúmeras vezes. Sem quebrar o contato de seus olhos, seus lábios se uniram suavemente. Heero passou seu braço pela cintura do milionário, o puxando para mais perto, enquanto que Duo colocava suas mãos sobre os bíceps do egiptólogo, pressionando suas mãos contra os músculos fortes. Então sua mente foi tragada pelas lembranças que aquele beijo carregava.

******

A lua estava brilhante, o céu coberto de estrelas. Ele adorava sentir a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto, mas não mais do que sentir as caricias dele, suas mãos fortes e calejadas pelo trabalho escravo. Pensar nele, que não podia ver sem levantar a ira de seu pai... pensar que o que sentiam era errado... ele era o filho de um faraó e o outro um mero escravo. Estava distraído, sentindo a brisa da noite, que balançava seus cabelos soltos,  por isso não notou o olhar, de uma figura escondida no muro, o observando, venerando a beleza de seu rosto, sabendo que jamais poderia tê-lo para si.

Sibun caminhou até sua cama. Passaria mais uma noite em claro, pensando em Ohry. Olhares de longe era tudo o que podiam fazer, seus passos eram vigiados a todo instante, jamais poderiam estar juntos sem que soubessem. Seu pai procurava, a todo custo, evitar que se encontrassem. O único lugar e a única hora em que tinha a liberdade de seus passos era à noite, em seu quarto. Enquanto pensava, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

- Não é justo isso. Por que, Amon, não eu posso ficar ao lado dele? Não é justo sermos separados apenas por ele ser um escravo.

Sibun se encolheu na cama, abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito e fechando os olhos. Uma figura subiu pela pilastra, que dava acesso a janela do jovem príncipe, chegando a varanda do quarto. Parou e observou por alguns instantes a figura encolhida sobre a cama. O invasor caminhou até ela e sentou-se, acariciando os fios de cabelo do belo rapaz. Sibun levantou os olhos, assustado. Quem estaria no seu quarto àquela hora? Foi com surpresa que encontrou Ohry o observando. O filho do faraó se levantou e se jogou nos braços do escravo, sendo acolhido por ele. Então como se despertasse de um sonho, Sibun se afastou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não pude evitar. Eu tinha que vê-lo, tinha que toca-lo.

- Não, você deve ir. Se meu pai o encontra, vai mandar mata-lo.

- Eu não temo seu pai, Sibun, o que temo é não poder estar a seu lado, não poder tocar o seu rosto. Eu não pretendo desistir de você, apenas porque sou um escravo.

Sibun levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de Ohry, o acariciando. Ele sentiu a pele sobre seus dedos, e lembrou de quantas vezes desejou poder toca-lo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque de Ohry em seu rosto.  O cheiro, o toque, a sensação... a quanto tempo eles ansiavam poderem se tocar, novamente, dessa forma? Sem que ambos percebessem, seus rostos se aproximaram, os instintos, a saudade falavam mais alto, mas então Sibun se afastou, sobre o olhar atordoado de Ohry.

- Não! Vá embora.

Ohry olhou por alguns instantes e se levantou da cama. De repente Sibun sentiu frio e se abraçou. O escravo sabia que o príncipe amava-o da mesma forma que ele, mas iria embora, mesmo sabendo que o outro não desejava realmente sua partida.

- Se isso for o que quer, eu irei.

Sibun viu o escravo caminhar em direção a janela, ele iria embora como havia pedido. Sabia que se o deixasse ir, não o veria tão cedo e não era o que queria, ele amava Ohry, o desejava, assim como sabia ser desejado pelo escravo. Sibun se levantou e correu, abraçando o escravo por trás, quando o mesmo já se preparava para descer.

- Não! Fique esqueça o que eu disse. Eu te amo Ohry, e também não vou desistir de você.

- Sibun.

Ohry virou-se, ficando de frente para Sibun. Ele acariciou o belo rosto, tomando os lábios dele entre os seus. Sibun abraçou-se a Ohry com força, segurando-se em seus braços para buscar apoio, na medida em que aprofundavam o beijo. O escravo segurava-o pela cintura, pressionando-o contra o próprio corpo. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço do herdeiro do Egito, que gemia esfregando seu corpo contra o escravo. Ohry passou seu braço por trás dos joelhos do outro jovem, o pegando no colo e o carregando de volta para a cama. Sibun segurava o rosto de Ohry, o beijando por todo o rosto. Ele foi depositado sobre a cama, em meio aos lençóis brancos. O escravo inclinou-se sobre o príncipe, recomeçando a beija-lo e deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo macio do rapaz que ofegava.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, falta dos seus carinhos, dos seus beijos.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Sibun. Falta do seu corpo junto ao meu, falta de seu perfume, da sua voz.

Sibun segurou o rosto de Ohry em suas mãos, olhando para os olhos que tanto o encantava; ele havia tomado uma decisão: entregaria ao escravo seu bem mais precioso. Ele acariciou o rosto dele com carinho, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ohry enxugou as lágrimas de Sibun com as mãos, pois não gostava de vê-lo chorar ou de vê-lo sofrer. Faria qualquer coisa por Sibun, até mesmo perder sua vida apenas para tê-lo para si.

- Ohry, eu quero que me ame, que tome o meu corpo como seu, assim como fez com meu coração.

- Sibun, você tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho, e quero que seja o primeiro e o único.

- Eu te amo, Sibun.

- Eu também te amo, Ohry.

As roupas de ambos ganharam o chão, enquanto gemidos e sussurros enchiam o quarto, ganhando a noite. Mãos, lábios e corpos, ambos se tornaram um só. Sibun recebeu Ohry em seu corpo, dando-lhe a permissão para toma-lo como seu. O prazer e a dor se misturaram, e eles alcançam juntos um paraíso só deles. Os amantes estavam tão rendido um nos braços do outro, que não notaram a mulher que os observava, não virão a lágrima rolar de seus olhos.

******

Eles não esperavam se encontrar no parque, assim como não esperavam se beijar, mas isso parecia tão natural, como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Duo se afastou e abriu os olhos. Os olhos de Heero o encantavam, ele tinha a sensação de que o conhecia há muito tempo. Heero olhava para Duo, a visão dele era tão bela, mas ele não entendia como ou o porquê de terem se beijado de uma forma tão íntima, como se fossem amantes há muito tempo. Então o milionário disse um nome que despertou em si um sentimento de posse pelo rapaz que tinha nos braços.

- Ohry.

 "Ohry" 

O olhar de Heero se tornou escuro e um nome veio a sua mente. Um nome que conhecia e que não pronunciava há muito tempo. Após dize-lo, Duo caiu desmaiado em seus braços.

- _Sibun_

"Sibun" 

******

Quatre acordou e se espreguiçou. Ele havia dormido muito bem, apesar das preocupações e dos fatos ocorridos na noite anterior. Se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro;se olhou no espelho e lavou o rosto na pia. Retornou ao quarto e caminhou até a cama, pegando seu relógio sobre a cabeceira, viu que já eram quase oito horas. Decidira ligar para o quarto do amigo, para tomarem o café da manhã junto, e para saber como ele estava essa manhã. Ele discou para o quarto mais ninguém atendeu.

"Estranho, será que o Duo ainda ta dormindo?"

Quatre resolveu ligar para a recepção do hotel.

- Recepção, Robert Lewis, bom dia.

- Bom dia, Robert, eu me chamo Quatre Winner é estou hospedado no quarto 606.

- Bom dia Sr Winner. Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Saberiam me dizer, se o hospede do quarto 525 já acordou, eu estou ligando, mas ninguém atende e como ele passou mal ontem à noite, estou um pouco preocupado.

- Perfeitamente, Senhor, aguarde um instante que eu vou verificar.

- Obrigado.

- Senhor Winner, há um recado deixado pelo Sr Maxwell ás 6h, para o senhor e a senhora Une.

- Poderia me dizer qual é o recado?

- Claro senhor. Ele disse que sairia para caminhar um pouco e os veria logo mais no café da manhã.

- Mais já são 8h. Sabe me dizer se ele já retornou?

- Ainda não, senhor. As chaves dele ainda estão na recepção.

- Tudo bem, obrigado.

- Foi um prazer ajuda-lo, senhor.

Quatre colocou o telefone no gancho, sentindo que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas ele não sabia o quê.

******

Duo abriu os olhos e notou que estava deitado em uma cama, mas não era a sua cama no hotel. Ele levantou o lençol, que o cobria, e percebeu que estava sem roupa, vestia apenas sua cueca, ele abaixou o lençol, para dar de cara com Heero, parado a porta, o observando. Duo sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Heero se aproximou, segurando duas xícaras de café.Sentou-se na ponta da cama e entregou um das xícaras a Duo. O jovem milionário se ajeitou na cama, e com isso, o lençol escorregou para o seu colo, deixando a mostra o físico definido. Heero tentou ignorar a sensação, que a visão do americano despertava nele, respondendo a pergunta que os belos olhos violeta faziam.

- Você está em minha casa. Foi o único lugar que eu consegui pensar em traze-lo.

- Ah.

Duo tomou um gole do café, olhando, por sobre a xícara, para Heero, que fazia o mesmo. Ele sentiu sua face queimar, pois não se lembrava direito o que havia acontecido. Apenas sabia que eles haviam colidido, que tinha se chocado contra uma árvore e... do beijo. Decidido a saber o porquê de estar na cama de um homem, quase completamente despido, ele levanta a cabeça e resolve perguntar.

- O que aconteceu?

Heero olha para o americano pensando o que deveria contar. Nem ele mesmo entendia direito o que havia acontecido com eles no parque. As imagens de dois jovens tão parecidos com eles, os momentos que eles viveram. Heero se lembrou do beijo que trocaram e que lhe pareceu tão familiar. A sensação de encontrar uma coisa que não se lembrava e que ainda sim estava perdida há muito tempo. A alegria, o calor e o conforto do toque entre eles. Duo ficou olhando para Heero, esperando uma resposta, que ele sabia que o outro não tinha, mas ele queria saber se o que havia acontecido era realmente real ou apenas mais uma de suas visões. Ele precisava saber se Heero também havia sentido o mesmo.

- Nós nos beijamos.  Você disse um nome... eu o reconheci apesar de não saber o porquê, então eu disse um outro nome e você desmaiou... 

- Que nome?

- Ohry.

- Ohry.

Heero viu uma lágrima cair do olho do milionário, ele colocou a xícara no chão se aproximou tocando-lhe o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas que caiam. Duo se assustou, ele não havia percebido que chorava, até sentir Heero tocar seu rosto. Por que esse nome o enchia de tristeza?  Por que, toda vez que olhava nos olhos de Heero, se sentia em casa, como se houvesse esperado séculos para ver esse olhar novamente? Heero olhava para Duo e sentia seu coração apertar, vê-lo chorar o entristecia. Uma voz ecoou em sua memória, uma voz desconhecida e familiar ao mesmo.

_"Não chore. Não quero vê-lo chorar.... _

_Prometa que não vai chorar..._

Estaremos sempre juntos mesmo que passe os séculos nos encontraremos novamente, eu prometo a você... Sibun".

_"Não chore. Não quero vê-lo chorar.... _

_Prometa que não vai chorar..._

_Estaremos sempre juntos mesmo que passe os séculos nos encontraremos novamente, eu prometo a você... Sibun"._

Heero olhou para Duo e acariciou o rosto dele com carinho, sentindo a pele se arrepiar debaixo de seus dedos. Duo arfou ao sentir aquela mão o tocando no rosto, ele sentia tanta falta desse toque. Abriu os olhos, sem perceber que os havia fechado, e encontrou a íris azul cobalto mais escura e repleta de emoções há tanto tempo esquecidas. Heero não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas sabia que deveria faze-lo, esperava por isso, ansiava há séculos poder toca-lo novamente.

"Não eu não posso esperar fazer isso há séculos, nós mal nos conhecemos".

_Você o conhece..._

"Você o conhece..."

Heero se assustou ao ouvir a voz novamente em sua cabeça. Como eles podiam se conhecer, se haviam se encontrado há apenas alguns dias? Ainda assim, ele precisava sentir aquele corpo novamente contra o seu. Ele tomou a xícara da mão do jovem e a colocou no chão, abaixo da cama. Seu olhar encontrou o do milionário, que reclinou o corpo na cama, trazendo-o junto com ele. Heero começou a beijar o tórax exposto, deslizando a língua entre os músculos, Duo fechar os olhos e arquear o corpo, em resposta as carícias. Duo levou suas mãos as costas de Heero, o acariciando e arranhando por sobre a blusa. Ele ouviu a voz rouca e abriu os olhos, notando que refletiam o mesmo desejo dos seus.

- Faz tanto tempo... 

Duo sentou-se e levou uma das mãos ao belo rosto, o acariciando, tentando aliviar a dor que transparecia neles. Sim fazia muito tempo... tempo demais.

- Sim, muito tempo Ohry. 

O rapaz de olhos azuis frios beijou calidamente o outro, que o olhava com carinho. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo macio. Mesmo ele estando diferente, sabia que era ele, os mesmos olhos, as mesmas reações ao toque de suas mãos, os mesmos gemidos descompassados. O cabelo longo preso na costumeira trança. Ele tocou os fios castanhos dourados com carinho, levando a ponta da trança aos lábios e beijando-a, aspirando o perfume doce. Uma mão envolveu a sua, prendendo seu olhar, enquanto soltava os fios, deixando-os cair como uma cascata. Eles se amavam há tanto tempo e finalmente haviam se encontrado novamente. O jovem de olhos violeta tocou o peito largo, deslizando as mãos em um movimento lento, subindo e descendo pôr sobre a camisa branca. 

Ele desceu as mãos e puxou a camisa para cima. O rapaz de olhos azuis levantou os braços, retirando a camisa pela cabeça, enquanto que o desejo transparecia no olhar do jovem, que reiniciou o movimento das mãos, agora sobre a pele exposta, os dedos acariciando os mamilos endurecidos. Logo as mãos foram substituídas pelos lábios. Inclinando o corpo que amava sobre a cama, ele esticou as pernas, de forma a acomodar o corpo do outro sobre si. Os cabelos caindo pôr sobre os ombros, se espalhando sobre o peito do rapaz que ofegava, os lábios se abriram em busca de ar e ele sentiu uma língua quente e sinuosa adentrar sua boca.

Suas línguas se encontraram, trazendo lembranças de dias distantes. Lembranças de uma época em que eles se escondiam, para que não fossem pegos juntos. Ohry segurou Sibun em seus braços, acariciando suas costas, deslizando suas mãos pelas nádegas macias, as apertando levemente. O estímulo das mãos do escravo, em seu corpo o fez gemer, mas seu gemido morreu nos lábios que devoram sua boca. Ele esfregou sua ereção contra o corpo que o segurava. O atrito com a roupa os deixando mais e mais excitados.

- Sibun...

- Ohry...

- ...eu quero você.

- E você... me tem, lembra? Você seria o primeiro...

- E o único... eu te amo, Sibun.

- Eu também te amo, Ohry.

"Não, isso não é certo. Nós mal nos conhecemos e eu não posso, mesmo que minha alma deseje isso. Seria errado possui-lo."

_"Por que eu o desejo tanto? Por que minha alma clama que o deixe me possuir? Eu não posso, eu não quero...eu quero, sei que quero, mas eu..."._

Como que saídos de um transe, ambos se afastaram, confusão e desejo povoavam suas mentes. Desejos antigos, milenares, pareciam devora-lhes a alma. Duo se sentou no canto da cama, se afastando de Heero, e puxando o lençol até o pescoço, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele não sabia o que fazer. Heero tentava acalmar as batidas do seu coração, ele olhava para Duo com os cabelos soltos e as faces rubras; passou as mãos pelos cabelos; abaixando a cabeça e tentando entender o que eles quase haviam feito. Apenas o fato de lembrar, que ele quase possuíra o corpo a sua frente, fez seu membro latejar. Ignorando a pressão em sua calça, se levantou pegou as xícaras do chão e deixou o quarto.

Duo se permitiu respirar, depois que Heero deixou o quarto. Ele não pode evitar admirar o corpo perfeito do egiptólogo: os músculos das costas, o abdômen perfeito, os braços fortes... Então lembrou-se que, há poucos instantes, estivera nos braços dele, que haviam se tocado de uma forma, que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Era a primeira vez que ele tocava outro homem, ou que se deixava tocar por um, mas havia sido tão familiar e prazeroso. Ele sentiu seu membro doer e levou sua mão até lá e gemeu: precisava de um banho frio. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, e quando os abriu, viu que o relógio, na cômoda, marcava 9h30min. 

 "Deus! Quatre ele deve estar louco de preocupação".

Duo estava se preparando para sair da cama, quando Heero voltou. Ele havia mudado de roupa, seu cabelo estava molhado e um perfume amadeirado se espalhava pelo quarto, e tudo indicava que ele havia tomado banho. Inconscientemente, Duo apertou o lençol contra o corpo, os olhos assustado. Heero se sentiu um verdadeiro canalha, e para aliviar o sentimento do outro, ele trazia um roupão nos braços. Tentou esquecer a visão que tinha do corpo deitado, gemendo sobre s. Procurando dar firmeza a sua voz, Heero falou com Duo, que ele poderia tomar um banho, se quisesse. Por experiência própria, sabia que a situação de Duo não deveria estar muito diferente da dele a instantes atrás.

- Tome... você pode tomar um banho. O banheiro fica no corredor a esquerda, segunda porta.

Heero se virou para que Duo pudesse vestir o roupão, colocado em cima da cama. Duo o pegou e saiu da cama, vestindo o roupão que tinha o cheiro de Heero. Depois de vestido, ele pigarreou, querendo chamar a atenção. Heero se virou rapidamente, e teve que fechar os olhos por um minuto, para afastar os pensamentos de possuir o rapaz. Duo se lembrou novamente do amigo.

  

- Hã... eu poderia usar o telefone?

- Claro, há um na sala ou pode usar o do quarto se quiser.

- Obrigado.

- Eu vou pegar algumas roupas para você, na lavanderia.

Heero saiu novamente do quarto e Duo pegou o telefone sobre a cabeceira, ligando para o hotel. A recepção atendeu e transferiu a ligação para o quarto do árabe, que ficou feliz em ouvir o amigo.

- Duo! Por Alá! Onde você está? Eu e sua assistente estamos morrendo de preocupação.

- Desculpe, Quatre, eu não queria preocupa-lo.

- O que houve? Onde você está? Você está bem?

- Calma, Quatre. Eu desmaiei. Estou na casa do Heero, e estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Desmaiou? Na casa do Heero? Não me preocupar? Como pode me dizer tudo isso e não querer que eu me preocupe.

- Quatre, eu não sei explicar o que houve, está bem? Eu desmaiei e quando acordei estava aqui, por isso, não me peça para explicar.

Quatre notou que o amigo parecia um pouco perturbado e decidiu não interroga-lo no momento. O fato de ele ter dado notícias e estar na casa de uma pessoa que conhecia, já era o suficiente para ele. Heero voltou ao quarto e trouxe uma calça marrom e um casaco preto, que deveriam servir. Duo olhou para Heero e seu rosto ficou vermelho, quando o outro já estava saindo do quarto novamente, Duo o chamou.

- Heero?  Quatre quer falar com você.

- Quatre?

- Ele chegou ontem.

Heero pegou o telefone, e por um instante seus dedos se tocaram. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por eles. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e suas respirações estavam suspensas, seus corações batendo ruidosamente. Seus olhares se perderam dentro um do outro até que Heero falou.

- É melhor você... ir tomar banho.

- É.

Heero observou o americano deixar o quarto e se permitiu respirar fundo, voltando sua atenção para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Quatre podia sentir uma sensação estranha do outro lado do aparelho, mas não sabia o que era, somente sabia que era muito forte. Ele se sentou, pois sentiu-se cansado, de repente.

- Quatre.

- Heero, o que houve com o Duo.

Heero contou, resumidamente, o que havia acontecido omitindo, é claro, a parte em que ele quase possuíra o americano. Quatre sentiu que Heero estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas concordava com o amigo, quanto à estranheza da situação deles. As emoções vividas, as lembranças e as vozes. Eles acertaram de se encontrar para um almoço, onde poderiam conversar sobre o assunto. Heero desligou o telefone e ficou pensando nos nomes a que ele e Duo haviam se referido. Ele precisava descobrir quem eram, se eles realmente haviam existido e qual a ligação com eles.

Heero pegou as chaves do carro, o celular e a carteira, se dirigindo a sala para esperar pelo milionário. Duo sai do box, a água fria tinha aliviado a tensão do seu corpo; se enxugou e olhou a imagem refletida no espelho: se sentia cansado. Endireitou sua trança, deixando o banheiro, e carregando o roupão com ele. Passou pelo corredor e viu o egiptólogo sentado no sofá da sala, a cabeça virada para trás, os olhos fechados, as pernas abertas, as mãos grandes e fortes espalmadas sobre as coxas musculosas. Duo sentiu seu corpo se aquecer novamente e decidiu afastar tais pensamentos. Heero se sentiu observado e abriu os olhos, o azul em um tom mais escuro e profundo, encarava seu observador parado no corredor. Se levantou e caminhou até ele, parando a poucos centímetros. Duo abaixou o olhar tentando não encarar os olhos de Heero, que pegou o roupão enquanto falava e se afastava para o final do corredor.

- Seu tênis e sua carteira estão na sala, coloque que depois eu o deixarei no hotel.

- Não é necessário. Eu posso tomar um táxi. Além do mais, você deve ter de ir ao museu.

  Duo localizou seu tênis na entrada e sentou-se para calça-lo. Ouvindo a voz de Heero se aproximando.

- Não me incomodo. Além do mais eu já estou atrasado mesmo. Vamos.

- Sim.

Heero abriu a porta e esperou que ele passasse, para fecha-la. Eles subiram no carro e foram para o hotel. Não conversaram em nenhum momento, pois nenhum deles sabia o que dizer ou se havia algo a ser dito. Em poucos minutos chegaram ao hotel. Heero parou o carro na entrada, mas Duo não saiu do veículo. Ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, e Heero olhou para o americano, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Duo levantou a cabeça e o encarou, estava tentando encontrar as palavras, mas sentia-se envergonhado. Quando abriu a boca para falar algo, Heero tocou seus lábios, o silenciando com a mão. O rosto de Duo ficou corado com o toque, e sem que quisesse, soltou um suspiro baixo. Heero resistiu a vontade de beijado e falou.

- Eu vou descobrir quem eles são. E depois conversamos sobre o que aconteceu. Eu nunca...

Duo observou os olhos de Heero, que tentava encontrar as palavras. Ele sabia o que ele queria dizer, pois também nunca havia se sentido dessa forma. Nunca tinha tocado outro homem ou deixado que algum o tocasse e, no entanto, eles quase haviam sucumbido a um desejo muito mais forte que a compreensão deles.

- Eu também não. 

Heero sorriu e o coração de Duo disparou em resposta. O sorriso do japonês era lindo e isso fez com que ele corasse ainda mais. Ele desceu do carro antes que se entregasse novamente a voz em sua cabeça. Entrou no hotel e Heero seguiu seu caminho para o museu. Ele ligou para Sally no museu, e aguardou que ela atendesse. Após o terceiro toque, foi Trowa que atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô?

Heero sentiu que a voz de Trowa soava ligeiramente aborrecida, sabia que o amigo quase nunca deixava transparecer suas emoções assim como ele, mas havia apenas uma pessoa capaz de aborrecer a ambos.

- Trowa. 

- Heero, onde você está?

- A caminho do museu. O que a Relena quer agora.

- O que você acha. Saber onde você está. Ela já está, a quase uma hora, fazendo a mesma pergunta e mexendo em tudo.

- Ok, estarei ai em cinco minutos não se preocupem. É que aconteceram umas coisas e me atrasei. Eu preciso que procure uma coisa para mim.

- O que?

- Quero que você veja se existe alguma informação sobre duas pessoas. Quero saber se elas existiram.

- Está bem, você tem algum dado delas?

- O nome e teoricamente a posição que ocupavam na sociedade egípcia. Ohry e Sibun.

- Ohry e... Sibun.

- O primeiro, teoricamente, seria um escravo. O segundo um príncipe.

- Um escravo e um príncipe... interessante... se importa se eu perguntar o por quê de procurar essas informações.

- Eu digo quando chegar e me livrar de Relena. Peça a Sally para ajuda-lo e, antes que me esqueça, temos um almoço com o senhor Maxwell e Quatre Winner.

- Seu amigo do Egito?

- Sim, ele chegou a cidade ontem. Eles nos encontraram no almoço e eu prometi a uma pessoa a informação que te pedi. Eu sei que já ouvi o nome Sibun, mas não me lembro agora.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pedir a Sally para me ajudar, antes que ela acabe enforcando a Relena.

- Obrigado.

Heero desligou o telefone. Ele descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Descobriria o por quê de se sentir ligado ao americano e o motivo da voz em sua mente lhe dizer que o jovem milionário era seu destino.

Continua....

Agradecimentos a todos os que me enviaram comentários.

E a Lien pela betagem


	7. Capítulo V

Herança Egípcia 

Capitulo V – Apenas Dúvidas

Assim que Heero desligou Trowa deu início a a coleta das informações, mesmo achando estranho o pedido, uma vez que ele e o professor Lincoln estavam trocando informações acerca das descoberta no Egito. Este havia encontrado a tumba do faraó Menés, e periodicamente enviava-lhe informações e peças. Trowa pretendêra lembrar Heero quanto a esse ponto, mas a presença de Relena no escritório não o permitira, aliado ao fato do japonês ter desligado o telefone antes que tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa.

Olhou para a loira a sua frente, precisava livrar-se dela ou acabaria sucumbindo a mesma vontade de Sally; enforcar a filha do diretor e colocar o corpo dentro de algum sarcófago do museu. Relena olhava para Trowa com a impaciência e petulância que lhe eram características. Todos naquele lugar, em sua opinião; eram insuportáveis, a exceção de Heero, este era diferente. Inteligente, sexy..., um pouco anti-social era verdade; mas nada que ela não pudesse reverter. Aguardou que o moreno terminasse de falar com Heero para descobrir onde o mesmo se encontrava.

- Heero deverá chegar em alguns minutos Relena.

- E onde ele está?

- A caminho.

- Avise-me assim que ele chegar, esta bem?

- Claro.

Trowa observou a garota sair da sala. Soltou um suspiro de alivio; estava livre de sua presença. Foi procurar Sally que sumira, antes que enforcasse Relena, precisavam procurar pelo que Heero pedira.

Alguns minutos depois:

Heero caminhava pelos corredores do museu seguindo em direção a sua sala. Precisava descobrir mais sobre os dois jovens que vira no momento em que beijara o milionário, nunca acreditara em vidas passadas, mas nesse momento essa parecia ser a única explicação para o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Entrou na sala, perdido em pensamentos, lembrando-se da forma como o corpo do milionário encaixara-se perfeitamente ao seu; como haviam sido tão naturais e familiares os toques..., os beijos. Viu Sally e Trowa debruçados em cima do computador. .

- Encontraram alguma coisa?

Ao ouvir a voz de Heero Sally se virou:.

- Não muito. Apenas algumas coisas a mais sobre o que já sabíamos, embora não entenda o porquê disso tudo, uma vez que temos mantido contato com o professor Lincoln no Cairo e ele nos envia algumas peças, que coincidentemente são da família de Sibun.

Heero fechou os olhos dando-se um tapa mental pelo esquecimento. Como poderia ter se esquecido? lembrava-se claramente de ter achado o nome familiar quando o ouvira e; sentira-se um pouco estranho enquanto estava desembrulhando as peças enviadas do sitio arqueológico, onde o professor Lincoln, historiador e arqueólogo do Museu de Praga se encontrava.

- Eu me esqueci disso Sally desculpe-me. Nós recebemos as peças um dia antes do senhor Maxwell aparecer.

- Tudo bem, eu apenas achei estranho, pois você tinha ficado muito interessado nelas no dia e agora simplesmente parece que as esqueceu... bem ainda não há muitas informações sobre Sibun, no que diz respeito a...

Sally pegou uma folha, com as informações que haviam obtido, na ultima meia hora.

- Deixa eu ver....Ohry. Não encontramos quase nada sobre ele.

- Hum...e o que temos até agora sobre Sibun?

- Como eu disse não muito mais do que já sabemos, Sibun foi filho de Inia e Menés, príncipe do alto Egito, fundador da cidade de Mênfis e guardião do templo de Amon. Ele foi criado para herdar o trono de Menés, a única coisa estranha que descobrimos foram algumas inscrições dizendo que ele foi levado pelos deuses, ao seu pai de direito.

- Como assim levado pelos deuses? e que pai de direito?

- Não sabemos ao certo o que isso pode significar, é tudo um tanto quanto vago, nas inscrições existentes. Falta muita coisa a ser decifrada, pedaços extensos ainda estão perdidos, e uma parte dos hieróglifos encontrados no tumba do faraó Menés, não foram decifrados ainda. Mas há uma coisa interessante.

- O que?

- Segundo o professor Lincoln, o sarcófago que deveria guardar o corpo do filho está vazio.

- Vazio?

- É ele ainda não teve tempo de verificá-lo devidamente, pois quando o contactamos ele havia acabado de abrí-lo, mas não havia um corpo dentro.

- Ladrões?

- Não... o professor disse que o sarcófago não tinha vestígios de ter sido violado. Ao que tudo indica houve um sepultamento, mas sem o corpo, isso explicaria a inscrição de levado pelos deuses.

- Isso não é comum.

- Não... não é. O professor também achou curioso. Ele perguntou o porquê do interesse no filho do faraó. E eu também gostaria de saber.

Heero olhou para Sally que aguardava uma resposta. Mas ele simplesmente ignorou a pergunta.

- O que o professor Lincoln acha?

Sally suspirou aborrecida, ela já deveria adivinhar que Heero não iria sanar sua curiosidade.

- Disse ter muitas teorias, mas as discutiria apenas se você lhe contasse o porquê do interesse.

- Pergunte a ele se podemos visitar o sitio junto com uma outra pessoa fora da área.

- Quem?

- O senhor Maxwell.

Sally olhou confusa para Heero. Porque eles iriam levar o milionário para as escavações? No entanto a voz de Heero cortou seus pensamentos.

- É tudo o que temos?

- Ainda temos que....

- Heero, Sally acho que vão querer ver isso.

Heero e Sally aproximaram-se de Trowa que ainda encontrava-se em frente ao computador.

- Pelo que descobri das inscrições mandadas pelo professor Lincoln, existe apenas uma menção ao nome Ohry..., parece que ele era um escravo que servia ao faraó Menés, mas foi morto a mando do mesmo. Isso é tudo.

- Um escravo!? O nome de um escravo nunca é mencionado. Escravos não são importantes a ponto de serem lembrados.

- Bem eu diria que esse era. Ele deveria ser alguém ou sua morte não teria sido mencionada. Perai...

- O que foi?

- O professor mandou um email?

Trowa abriu a mensagem que continua uma imagem em anexo e algumas palavras do professor.

- O que ele diz Trowa?

- Ele encontrou uma nova inscrição, que se encontrava dentro do sarcófago do filho do faraó. Eu vou abrir a imagem.

Trowa clicou na imagem, abrindo-a. Heero e Sally observaram a inscrição da imagem, o nome de Ohry era mencionado nela, e a forma como foi escrita indicava claramente a intenção de se deixar uma mensagem para quem abrisse o sarcófago. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Era muito estranho o que estava acontecendo? Heero fechou os olhos por um instante sentindo-se tonto, e sem saber o porquê sabia que havia uma outra inscrição igual aquela em outro lugar. Sally notou que Heero ficara pálido de repente e cutucou Trowa que ainda mantinha os olhos na inscrição, tentando entender seu significado.

- Heero você esta bem?

- Estou, foi apenas um mal estar. Então Ohry de alguma forma está relacionado à família do faraó.

- É o que parece.

- O filho de um faraó e um escravo.

- O que você acha da inscrição Heero?

Antes que pudesse conter-se Heero falou o que pensava, conseguindo olhares curiosos de Trowa e Sally.

- Ela completa uma outra inscrição.

- Como assim?

Heero praguejou internamente por seu descuido, e procurou remediar suas palavras.

- A forma como são dita as palavras sugerem que a inscrição esta complementando alguma coisa, que já foi dita por alguém, isso quer dizer que em algum lugar deve haver uma inscrição que complementa essa.

- Faz sentido.

Heero olhou para o relógio, faltava alguns minutos para o almoço com Quatre e Duo. Ao pensar no jovem de olhos ametistas, Heero sentiu seu corpo aquecer-se ligeiramente.

_"Por Deus. Porque essa sensaçã,o sempre que penso nele?"._

- Heero?

Trowa olhou para Sally que levantou os ombros. Estavam chamando Heero a algum tempo, mas o mesmo parecia em outro lugar. Heero sentiu o toque eu seu braço e olhou para Sally.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim...eu estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas.

- Não quer compartilhar seus pensamentos?

Heero ficou calado, ele tinha algumas idéias, mas não queria expô-las antes de ter certeza, ou antes de discuti-las com Duo.

- Heero?

- Não.

- Eu já imaginava.

Sally e Trowa olharam-se, Heero andava estranho desde que o milionário aparecera. Ambos sabiam que havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, mas não sabiam o quê. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela entrada nada silenciosa e discreta de Relena.

- Heero!!!!!!!

Sally refreou um resmungo e afastou-se ao ser empurrada pela jovem que agarrou-se ao braço de Heero. O egiptólogo olhou friamente para a garota que o olhava com um sorriso no rosto ignorando o olhar frio.

- Eu estava esperando por você em minha sala, mas vejo que seus assistentes não deram o recado.

Relena olhou para Trowa e Sally com desprezo. Trowa segurou o braço de Sally que tinha a plena intenção de avançar contra Relena e esganá-la. Heero retirou o braço de Relena do seu antes de sentar-se em sua cadeira e responder.

- Que eu saiba a sala é do seu pai Relena, e sim; eles me deram o recado, e não; eles não são meus assistentes, pelo menos não da forma cínica e afetada com que você diz isso.

- Desculpe-me Heero... como você não apareceu eu...

- O que você quer Relena? estamos ocupados.

Relena piscou os longos cílios sedutoramente, mas isso não pareceu afetar Heero nem um pouco. Ele olhou para o canto e viu Sally que tentava abafar um riso. Com a voz mais mansa que conseguiu ela encostou sua mão no peito de Heero piscando os olhos para ele.

- Eu vim para que você para almoce comi...

- Nós já temos um almoço de negócios Relena, então....

Heero esperava que Relena entendesse e saísse, pois eles tinham que sair para o restaurante, mas a garota simplesmente continuou ali, parada; como se esperasse que Heero a convidasse para ir com eles. O egiptólogo ignorou-a acessando o computador, como se ela não mais estivesse ali. Ela bufou aborrecida, saindo e batendo a porta atrás de si. Sally começou a rir abertamente, enquanto Heero mandava uma mensagem ao professor Lincoln e a olhava com um meio sorriso.

- Vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Duas horas depois:

Heero e os outros acabaram por chegar antes de Duo e Quatre ao restaurante, o que na opinião de Heero era esplêndido, assim poderia ver o milionário aproximar-se da mesa. Sentou-se em uma posição que o permitisse observá-lo de frente quando o mesmo chegasse.

Quatre, Duo e sua assistente chegaram ao restaurante dez minutos depois do combinado, Duo havia demorado em escolher o que vestir para o almoço. Quatre não teceu nenhum comentário quanto a isso, no entanto não pode deixar de sorrir por saber que seu amigo não estava mais tenso, um pouco ansioso era verdade, mas acreditava que o fato não era devido ao assunto a ser tratado no almoço e sim ao reencontro com uma determinada pessoa.

Assim que entraram Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte em expectativa. Foram levados até a mesa onde Heero e os outros estavam. Assim que o viu sentiu um arrepio de reconhecimento em seu corpo e uma agradável sensação de segurança, apenas ao encarar os olhos azul cobalto do egiptólogo. Ainda não tinha coragem para encarar Heero diretamente, não depois do que havia acontecido no parque e na casa do japonês, mas por outro lado, permitira-se passar o restante da manhã analisando as sensações despertadas pelo encontro. E teve que admitir; havia apreciado e muito, o toque do egiptólogo.

Heero teve que prender a respiração ao ver o americano chegar na companhia de Quatre e da assistente do americano. Duo estava vestido com um terno preto e uma camisa de um tom lilás, os dois botões de cima abertos revelando uma parte da pele clara. Pele esta que teve o prazer de tocar quando o rapaz esteve em sua casa. Heero levantou-se assim que os três se aproximaram, mas manteve seus olhos presos em Duo.

- Oi...senhor Yuy.

- Olá senhor Maxwell.

O rosto de Duo ficou vermelho, embora estivessem tratando-se formalmente era impossível ignorar o que havia acontecido. Sally olhou confusa para o amigo que encarava o milionário de forma estranha, parecia que havia uma ligação entre os dois. A forma como Heero reagiu quando o milionário chegou havia sido estranha, quase ansiosa; e a maneira como seus olhares se encontraram mantendo-se presos um ao outro, era ligeiramente íntima.

Heero ficara levemente corado e estava como que hipnotizado. Ela viu os olhos de Heero escurecerem ao observar como o outro estava vestido. Tinha que admitir, o rapaz estava belíssimo, arrancando olhares de admiração de muitas mulheres que encontravam-se almoçando no restaurante. Duo desviou os olhos dos de Heero e cumprimentou o restante do grupo a mesa sentando-se entre Quatre e Une... e de frente a Heero. Ele não se achava capaz de sentar ao lado dele, seus nervos pareciam à flor da pele e achava que acabaria desmaiando se o fizesse.

Assim que todos acomodaram-se, fizeram os pedidos e aguardaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Quatre foi o primeiro a manifestar-se, uma vez que parecia que Duo e Heero não estava dispostos a falar coisa alguma, mas apenas observarem-se discretamente.

- Você conseguiu alguma coisa Heero?

Duo havia contado a Quatre tudo o que acontecêra; desde o encontro entre os dois no parque até o que ocorrêra na casa do egiptólogo. Quatre ficara surpreso ao ouvir tudo aquilo, alguma coisa parecia querer unir os dois. Olhando-os, era como se um completasse o outro. Heero olhou para o amigo que sorria, procurando resistir a vontade de continuar a observar o americano, afinal o almoço era para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e não para ficar admirando-o.

- Não muito Quatre. Sabemos que Sibun era filho de Inia e Menés príncipe do alto Egito fundador da cidade de Mênfis e guardião do templo de Amon.

- Interessante... nas ruínas que encontramos, se eu não estiver enganado haviam algumas peças que podem ter sido produzidas durante a dinastia de Menés. Mas eu teria que verificar isso.

- Tudo bem Quatre, acho que não há pressa nisso, pelo menos não a principio. Eu falei com o Druzs e ele nos aguarda no Cairo para verificarmos a tumba de Menés que foi encontrada a pouco tempo.

- Eu soube, pretendia entrar em contato com ele quando retornasse para saber como andam as escavações.

- Ele descobriu algumas coisas um tanto quanto curiosas.

- Como o quê!?

Heero quase riu diante do entusiasmo do amigo. Quatre era tão apaixonado por escavações arqueológicas quanto ele, embora não o demonstrasse. Quatre ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e olhou para Duo que mantinha-se calado até o momento. Duo sorriu para o amigo e seu olhar encontrou o de Heero. Não pode impedir-se de ruborizar ao mergulhar na profundidade de seus olhos, pensando quanto os vira tão de perto. O olhar de Duo desviou-se para a rua e imediatamente seu rosto mudou, ficou pálido e parecia ter dificuldades em respirar. Duo não podia acreditar que o velho que havia ajudado uma vez a atravessar a rua nos Estados Unidos estava parado na calçada encarando-o.

- Duo?

- É ele...

Quatre olhou para o amigo e na direção em que ele olhava e não viu ninguém.

- Quem Duo?

Duo olhou confuso para o amigo, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Heero novamente como se pedisse ajuda, este virou de costas para olhar através da janela e viu um homem velho usando roupas estranhas. O olhar daquele senhor causou-lhe um ligeiro arrepio, sim ele também o via, e o velho parecia olhar para ele como se enxergasse sua alma. Heero tinha a ligeira impressão de o conhecer, mas não sabia dizer de onde. Duo levantou-se apressadamente deixando a mesa, e indo até a rua sob os olhares dos demais.

- Duo!

Heero virou-se e viu que o americano não estava mais na mesa, levantou-se decidindo saber quem era o velho. Alcançou Duo antes que este deixasse o restaurante. O americano olhou para ele e Heero balançou a cabeça como dizendo que também o estava vendo. Eles saíram e pararam em frente ao velho que sorria levemente.

- Sabia que o encontraria. Ele não poderia afastá-los, mesmo com todo o seu poder.

Heero estreitou os olhos não sabendo a que o homem se referia.

- Quem é você?

O velho sorriu diante da pergunta de Heero, seguindo o instinto que lhe dizia para proteger Duo colocou-se entre ele e o velho que parecia conhece-los.

- Vocês não se lembram não é?. Eu poderia lhes dizer quem são, mas cabe a vocês descobrir.

O velho olhou para o outro franzindo o cenho, retirou um colar de seu bolso e estendeu-o a Heero, que estreitou ainda mais os olhos. Ele sentiu Duo segurar seu braço por trás.As pessoas passavam e olhavam-nos como se fossem loucos. O velho pegou a mão de Heero, abriu-a e colocou o colar em sua mão e fechou-a sobre o objeto.

- Ele está à procura de vocês.Usem isso para que ele não saiba onde estão, até que descubram a verdade. Ele vem buscá-lo, pois você é o herdeiro dele.

O velho falava enquanto olhava para Duo, os olhos haviam tornado-se completamente negros, fazendo com que Duo segurasse com força o braço de Heero, este virou-se ligeiramente e segurou sua mão, seus olhares se encontraram. Heero voltou-se novamente para o velho, mas este havia desaparecido, mas ainda ouviram sua voz soar mais uma vez.

- Vocês devem permanecer juntos... vocês sempre foram mais fortes juntos. Encontrem o restante da inscrição, antes que ele os encontre.

Heero ficou surpreso ao ver o homem a sua frente desaparecer do nada, ele tinha certa dificuldade em acreditar que isso realmente houvesse acontecido, mas o objeto preso em sua mão era a prova viva de que o homem realmente estivera ali e falara com eles.

- Heero...

Heero virou-se, olhando nos olhos ametistas que refletiam medo, ele tremia levemente. Abrindo os braços acolheu Duo entre eles. Este jogou-se nos braços de Heero ao vê-lo abrir os braços, sentiu-se seguro no meio deles, sentiu a mão forte acariciar-lhe as costas. Estava cansado, o que aquele velho quis dizer com suas palavras?.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso Heero? Quem está atrás de mim?

- Eu não sei Duo... eu não sei.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça... eu prometo.

Heero olhou dentro dos olhos ametista, as palavras que dissera, ele já as falara uma vez. Viu o medo abandonar os olhos ametista e apenas confiança refletirem-se neles. Duo sorriu e afastou-se dos braços de Heero ao ouvir a voz dos outros a suas costas.

- O que aconteceu?

Heero balançou a cabeça, ele não sabia o que havia acontecido, não tinha palavras para explicar, mas o simples fato de ter um objeto pressionado a palma de sua mão, lembrava-o de que algo estava acontecendo. Heero olhou para o restaurante e depois para as pessoas ao redor que os encaravam, não havia um modo de voltarem ao restaurante e ficarem em paz para almoçarem.

- Sally providencie para que os pedidos sejam embalados para viagem, vamos voltar ao museu, conversaremos melhor lá.

- Está bem Heero.

- Une ajude-a, e por favor coloque tudo na minha conta.

- Perfeitamente senhor Maxwell.

Heero fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Duo colocou a mão em seus lábios o impedindo.

- Eu insisto.

- Está bem.

Duo ficou vermelho e olhou para o céu, o tempo parecia estar mudando, um vento frio balançava alguns fios de seu cabelo e Heero perdeu-se em observá-lo. Trowa e Quatre entreolharam-se, e depois sorriram; olhavam para os dois a frente deles, havia uma aura ao redor deles, e que parecia uni-los de alguma forma.

Duo virou-se ao sentir-se observado, seu olhar prendeu-se na orbis azul cobalto, e ele sorriu diante do olhar quente e tão conhecido. Duo sacudiu a cabeça...o olhar não era desconhecido.

"Droga...porque essa insistência? O olhar dele não é conhecido para mim, mesmo eu me sentindo bem diante dele, mesmo que seu olhar me aqueça. Deus o que esta acontecendo comigo?."

Heero viu-o fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça, a vontade de abraçá-lo crescia dentro de si e isso não era nada bom. A imagem dele em sua cama voltou com mais força assim como a voz em sua mente que dizia que devia protegê-lo.. Heero olhou para o objeto que o velho lhe entregara, era um colar de ouro e pedras vermelhas, teve a nítida impressão de já ter visto tal objeto antes. Sally e Une voltaram pouco depois com o almoço.

- Nos encontramos no museu.

- Está bem.

Duo olhou para Heero como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Entrou na limusine onde Quatre e Une já se encontravam. Heero observou em silêncio Duo entrar no carro, o chofer fechar a porta e seguir em direção ao museu. Olhou mais uma vez para o objeto em suas mãos segurando-o fortemente, antes de dirigir-se com os outros em direção a seu carro.

Duo virou-se para Quatre, precisava saber uma coisa, mas tinha medo de perguntar e confirmar sua dúvida.

- Quatre você acha que há alguma coisa, atrás de mim?

Quatre olhou para Duo que tinha os olhos tristes e confusos, gostaria de dizer não, mas desde o incidente no hotel já não conseguia pensar dessa forma, era inegável que alguma força misteriosa estava agindo na vida de Duo e parecia agir também na de Heero. No entanto não sabia exatamente o que poderia ser, a única certeza que tinha era que tinha muito poder.

- Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para tirarmos alguma conclusão Duo.

- Você acha realmente isso?

Duo olhou para a janela do carro, podia sentir dentro de si que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, podia ouvir alguém chamando-o, uma voz misteriosa, diferente da que vinha atormentando sua mente nos últimos dias. Esta era mais poderosa, ligeiramente maligna e por algum motivo sentia-se ligado a ela.

Quatre olhou para o amigo que virara-se para a janela, observando a paisagem, ele não esperava uma resposta, pois sabia que não a teria, nenhum dos dois realmente acreditava que era cedo demais para saber de alguma coisa. A verdade é que estavam atrasados, eles precisavam descobrir o que quer que fosse, o mais rápido possível, pois o tempo estava se esgotando. E quando este findasse não sabiam o que aconteceria, apenas que não seria nada agradável.

O restante do caminho até o museu foi feito em silêncio. Duo fechara os olhos mergulhando em pensamentos confusos.

_"Quem era aquele velho? Porque apenas eu e Heero podemos vê-lo e ouvi-lo? E o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras? Por que devemos ficar juntos?"_

_"Não se lembra?"_

_"Não se lembra?"_

Duo abriu os olhos assustados ao ouvir uma voz suave, olhou para Quatre que conversava com Une, enquanto a voz continuava a falar mansamente com ele.

_"Como pode ter se esquecido...nós...vocês eram um só não lembra?"_

_"Como pode ter se esquecido...nós...vocês eram um só não lembra?"_

Duo fechou os olhos e começou a falar sem que notasse. Quatre e Une pararam de conversar ao ouvirem Duo começar a falar em egípcio. Tentou chamá-lo e trazê-lo a consciência, mas o americano mantinha os olhos fechados e parecia não sentir sua presença.

- Quem é você?__

_"Quem é você?"_

- Não se lembra?

_"Não se lembra?"_

- Porque deveria me lembrar? Do que deveria me lembrar?

_"Porque deveria me lembrar? Do que deveria me lembrar?"_

- De mim...de você...de nós...de vocês...

_"De mim...de você...de nós...de vocês..."_

- Você? De nós? De vocês? Não entendo. O que devo lembrar?

_"Você? De nós? De vocês? Não entendo. O que devo lembrar?"_

- Lembre-se...e a verdade aparecerá....lembre-se...e vocês ficarão fortes...lembrem-se....e nós voltaremos a ficar juntos...lembrem-se e libertem nossas almas.

_"Lembre-se...lembrem-se...e a verdade aparecerá....lembre-se...e vocês ficaram fortes...lembrem-se....e voltaremos a ficar juntos...lembrem-se e libertem nossas almas."_

Quatre sentiu uma tristeza vinda de Duo e viu lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, preocupou-se ainda mais, e começou a chamar o nome do amigo, sacudindo-o levemente, mas com firmeza.

- Duo, acorde..vamos amigo...fale comigo.

Duo ouvia uma voz chamar o seu nome, mas não conseguia sair do torpor em que se encontrava. Ainda podia ouvir a outra voz em sua mente, dizendo-lhe para se lembrar. Que deviam se lembrar. Mas quem deveria se lembrar? Ele? Heero? Os dois?.

Mas lembrar o que? Do que deveriam se lembrar?

Já se encontravam em frente ao museu a uns 10 minutos e nada de Quatre conseguir fazer Duo acordar. O árabe olhou para Une que tinha o semblante preocupado, já não sabia o que poderiam fazer, seus chamados não surtiam efeito. Era como se Duo estivesse em transe, como se alguém o mantivesse nesse estado.

- Une você sabe o número do Heero?

- Sim senhor Winner.

- Ligue para ele e peça que venha aqui. Acho que ele é a única pessoa que poderá retirar Duo do estado em que se encontra.

Une balançou a cabeça e discou para o número do celular do japonês.

Heero e os outros já se encontravam no museu a algum tempo, aguardavam apenas os outros chegarem para conversarem e almoçarem. Heero estava preocupado, sentia uma angustia apertar-lhe o peito, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, alguma coisa com Duo. Sentia isso dentro de si, quando o celular tocou o atendeu com o coração batendo rapidamente.

- Senhor Yuy?

- Sim...Lady Une?****

- Sim...por favor venha até o estacionamento do museu. Maxwell não está bem.****

- O que houve?****

Une olhou para Quatre que ainda tentava acordá-lo sem sucesso. Duo parecia sofrer, seus olhos mexiam-se por sob as pálpebras, e uma leve camada de suor aparecia em seu rosto. Enquanto continuava a falar em um língua que não compreendia.

Heero estava preocupado pelo silêncio da assistente de Duo. Podia ouvir a voz preocupada de Quatre chamando o nome de Duo, pedindo que este acordasse, podia ouvir a voz do americano falando em egípcio. Perguntando do que deveria se lembrar, sem esperar mais saiu de sua sala, correndo em direção ao estacionamento, precisava chegar até o milionário e saber o que havia acontecido.

Continua......

Depois de milênios finalmente um novo capítulo.

Mami esse é para você por ser uma fã tão especial.

Agradecimentos a todos os que enviaram comentários.


	8. Chapter VI

Herança Egípcia 

Capitulo VI - Mergulhando no Passado

Quatre tentava a todo o custo fazer Duo sair do transe em que este se encontrava. Olhou para Une buscando por ajuda, e recebendo um aceno de cabeça diante da pergunta em seus olhos claros.

- Ele já está vindo.

- Graças a Alá.

Duo tentava ignorar a voz. Não queria mais ouví-la; mas não conseguia fazê-la calar-se. Não compreendia o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras... Do que deveria se lembrar? E de quem? Porque deveria se lembrar de algo que nem sabia se realmente estava acontecendo? Ainda assim a voz insistia em afirmar que se lembrasse. Que procurasse a verdade.

Heero chegou ao estacionamento em poucos minutos, e imediatamente localizou a limusine, correndo até ela. Encontrou Duo deitado no banco, murmurando. O egiptólogo olhou para Quatre que tinha o semblante preocupado, e que tentava em vão acordar o amigo que mexia os olhos por sob as pálpebras fechadas. Agachou-se e tocou no milionário, enquanto buscava por informações que pudessem esclarecer seu transe.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sabemos. Eu e Une estávamos conversando, quando de repente ele começou a falar em egípcio perguntando quem era e coisas sem sentido como se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

- Acho quê a uns vinte... trinta minutos.

Heero tocou o rosto de Duo que ofegou ligeiramente. As lembranças do que havia acontecido entre eles assaltaram-no; e ele teve que se controlar para que o desejo não o inundasse novamente.

Quatre notou que Duo acalmou-se um pouco assim que fôra tocado por Heero. Acertara em chamá-lo. De alguma forma, ambos estavam ligados; por algo além de sua compreensão. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir Heero falar com Duo na mesma língua que o amigo murmurava já há algum tempo, procurando de alguma maneira acordá-lo.



"Duo abra os olhos" 



"Ela não me deixa ir. Não até que eu prometa me lembrar." 



"Lembrar do quê?" 

Inconscientemente, Duo procurou pela mão de Heero e a segurou; fazendo com que o egiptólogo fechasse os olhos, como se entrasse em transe; caindo na inconsciência por sobre o corpo de Duo, diante do olhar de Quatre e Une. Quando abriu os olhos encontrava-se diante do que parecia ser um templo. Viu alguém que supôs ser Duo, sentado junto a uma escadaria de pedras. Assim que o viu a pessoa estendeu a mão em sua direção, aguardando que se aproximasse. Heero dirigiu-se para ela, notando que apesar da aparência ser a mesma do milionário, o rapaz à sua frente não era ele. A pessoa que lhe sorria parecia ter por volta de 15 anos ou menos. Os fios, de um tom claro; eram ligeiramente mais claros que os do milionário, mas a cor de seus olhos era idêntica. Tomou as mãos do menino entre as suas, sentindo um leve estremecimento assim que se tocaram.

"_Porque tenho a sensação de que o conheço?" _

O menino ergueu-se, e sorrindo começou a puxá-lo para dentro do templo. Heero aproveitou que o mesmo encontrava-se de costas e observou-o mais atentamente. Notou que as roupas que este usava eram trajes do Egito antigo. E embora parecessem mais com trajes de um escravo estas não escondiam a natureza nobre do garoto. O menino parou ao sentir-se observado, voltando seu olhar para Heero e depois para si. Deu um pequeno sorriso e o puxou-o, falando pela primeira vez e voltando a caminhar logo em seguida.



"_Achei que não me encontraria Ohry..."_

Heero parou obrigando o outro a fazer o mesmo. Porque ele o chamara de Ohry? Pelo que se lembrava esse era o nome que fora encontrado no túmulo do filho do faraó Menés. Olhou para o menino que sorria levemente. Este aproximou-se e uniu suavemente seus lábios, fazendo Heero afastar-se, com o coração descompassado. Seu olhar moveu-se para o pescoço do menino que tinha o colar de pedras vermelhas que o velho lhe entregara em frente ao restaurante. Surpreso, olhou novamente para o menino, encontrando um olhar triste. Podia ver a dor espelhada neles, e seu peito doeu, em resposta ao que via nos olhos ametistas. Um suave vento fez com quê os cabelos do menino agitassem-se em uma imagem surreal. O egiptólogo piscou ligeiramente, e quando abriu os olhos encontrava-se sozinho, com apenas a voz do menino ecoando em sua mente:



"_Você precisa se lembrar de mim, para que possamos estar juntos novamente. Lembrar-se de quem eu fui... lembre-se de nós.. .lembre-se do que vivemos... liberte nossas almas e estaremos livres para estarmos juntos."_

Heero sentiu-se momentaneamente tonto, Ao abrir os olhos viu-se ajoelhado no chão da limusine, caído sobre o corpo de Duo, com Quatre e a secretaria do milionário a observa-lo preocupados.

- Você está bem Heero?

Heero sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu-se ligeiramente de cima do milionário. Lembrava-se vagamente que desmaiara. Quanto tempo havia ficado inconsciente?

- O que houve?

- Você desmaiou assim que Duo tocou sua mão.

- Quanto tempo?

- Dez... quinze minutos.

Heero estreitou os olhos. Não imaginava que houvesse passado tanto tempo assim. Voltou o olhar para Duo que o observava em silêncio. Havia algo em seus olhos. Algo que tinha a impressão de já ter visto antes. O choque o atingiu ao reconhecer os olhos do menino. A dor que vira, quando se afastara do contato de seus lábios. Era a mesma que se encontrava agora refletida nos olhos do americano em seus braços. Heero procurou ignorar a sensação que o assaltava. procurando saber como o rapaz em seus braços se sentia. Procurou dar uma certa frieza a sua voz, e assim resguardar-se, mas não conseguiu. Não quando Duo o olhava tão estranhamente, e ainda assim de forma tão familiar.

- Você está bem?

Duo fechou os olhos um pouco. Sentia-se estranhamente cansado. A cabeça pesava, mas por algum motivo sentia-se aquecido pelo simples fato de estar nos braços de Heero. Podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos, embora sua voz parecesse um tanto fria a seus ouvidos. Procurou se afastar e sentar-se, ajeitando alguns fios atrás da orelha direita. Respirou profundamente:

- Acho... acho que sim. Sinto-me um pouco cansado, respondeu de forma vaga.

Duo ainda podia sentir a presença da pessoa que falara com ele. O tom frio, e ainda assim acolhedor daquela voz ecoava em sua mente, bem como as imagens de um jovem de olhos escuros e frios, sentado junto a uma escadaria de pedra, como se aguardasse a chegada de alguém. E embora seu semblante estivesse sem nenhuma expressão, pudera notar algo que descreveria como saudade reluzindo nos olhos azuis como o anoitecer. Sentia o coração apertado, e sentia que a saudade que via naqueles olhos eram sua culpa. Era como se o jovem que o observava em silêncio o estivesse esperando. Aguardando que se lembrasse dele. Mas não conseguia se lembrar. Por mais que forçasse sua memória, não se lembrava de seu nome. Conhecia-o, disso tinha certeza. Cada célula de seu corpo sabia quem ele era. Mas sua mente recusava-se a lembrar-se.

Aproximara-se do jovem tocando seu rosto, e tentando despertar sua mente. Viu quando o jovem fechou os olhos ante a carícia, e permitiu que uma lágrima solitária rolasse por sua face. Foi como se uma adaga transpusesse seu peito, e ele caiu de joelhos tomando-o em seus braços e afundando o rosto no pescoço do jovem rapaz. Sentiu-o envolver-lhe o corpo em um abraço, e afastou-se ligeiramente, não recuando quando o jovem tomou seus lábios de forma carinhosa. Sentiu seu corpo tremer, e correspondeu ao beijo, como um homem sedento. Quando sua consciência o assaltou afastou-se abruptamente, ao se dar conta que deixara um garoto quase dez anos mais novo que ele o beijasse de forma tão intima. Viu um ligeiro sorriso formar-se nos lábios do outro, antes deste levantar-se e sumir dentro do templo onde se encontravam. Dos corredores vazios e escuros podia ouvir sua voz ecoando suavemente.



"_Eu nunca me esqueci de você Sibun... não permita que ele nos afaste novamente. Lembre-se de mim... de nós. Este ainda não é o final de tudo... estarei esperando por você... no mesmo lugar."_

- Duo?

- Duo piscou ao ouvir a voz de Quatre. Seu olhar voltou-se para o amigo e ele sorriu levemente.

- Eu estou bem... estava apenas... me lembrando.

- Sobre?

Duo olhou para Heero e vislumbrou rapidamente o garoto em frente ao templo. Sacudiu a cabeça, procurando clarear a mente, mas a imagem não lhe saia da mente. Heero notou a surpresa nos olhos de Duo, para pouco depois a confusão tomar seu lugar. Levantou-se, deixando a limusine. Ali não era o melhor, nem o mais confortável lugar para conversarem.

- Vamos conversar melhor no museu. Há algumas informações que você deveria verificar Quatre. Talvez elas nos ajudem a descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Apesar de falar diretamente com Quatre o olhar de Heero mantinha-se preso ao de Duo. O americano sacudiu a cabeça concordando e desceu do veículo. Estendendo a mão para sua assistente, que ainda se encontrava preocupada. Sorriu e passou o braço por sua cintura, assegurando-lhe que estava bem. Seu olhar voltou-se então para Heero, notando em seus olhos um brilho ligeiramente estranho.

Heero não sabia porquê o fato de vê-lo abraçar a secretária o aborrecera, mas não pudera impedir de sentir-se incomodado com isso.

Quatre observava os acontecimentos em silêncio e acompanhou o amigo que caminhava em direção ao museu. Sua mente ainda procurava entender o que estava acontecendo, e apenas uma explicação lhe parecia a mais adequada para a situação, embora talvez fosse a última pessoa a acreditar em algo assim. Mas diante dos fatos, essa parecia ser a mais plausível de todas.

* * *

Sala da Diretoria:

Milliardo estava resolvendo alguns assuntos referente a alguns credores, quando o telefone informou uma segunda ligação. Olhou para o aparelho aborrecido, antes de atender, colocando a outra ligação em espera.

- Sim Shirley.

- Desculpe senhor, mas é uma ligação do Cairo.

- Cairo!

- Sim, o senhor Treize Khushrenada deseja falar-lhe.

- Obrigado Shirley, pode passar a ligação. Atenda a do senhor Carter e diga-lhe que o deposito será feito antes do final do expediente bancário.

- Sim senhor.

Milliardo aguardou a transferência, e sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Treize. Haviam estudado juntos e pleiteado a mesma vaga como diretor do Museu de Cairo, no entanto Treize tivera mais sorte e ele acabara na direção do Museu de Londres.

- Zechs.

- Não escuto esse nome a um bom tempo meu amigo.

- Fico feliz em saber que sou o único que ainda o chama dessa forma. Lamento muito que nossos contatos não aconteçam mais com a mesma regularidade de antes.

- O trabalho tem nos tomado mais tempo do que gostaríamos.

- É verdade, felizmente os finais de ano continuam a existir o que nos permite visitar os amigos.

- Suponho então que vira esse ano?

- Sim, não pretendo falta por nada.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas diga-me, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Acredito que um de meus funcionários, esteja em visita ao seu Museu, parece que ele e Yuy são velhos conhecidos.

- Não saberia dizer Treize. Heero mantém muitos contatos e não saberia dizer qual o grau de amizade de cada um deles. Digamos que ele não é tão sociável, quanto é brilhante.

- Entendo. Bem, andei conversando com o Museu de Praga que mantém uma escavação nos arredores de Zarburk, não sei se sabe, mas a algumas semanas encontramos o que acreditamos ser o Templo de Anúbis.

- O Templo de Anúbis!

Milliardo ficou em silencio alguns instantes; se isso fosse verdade era sem dúvida um grande achado, uma vez que a localização do templo era desconhecida. Tal descoberta iria sem duvida abalar o meio arqueológico durante um bom tempo. Do outro lado da linha Treize deu um meio sorriso diante do silêncio do amigo. Sabia que a informação que dera era incrível, ele mesmo achara o achado um sonho.

- Exatamente. E como o Museu de Praga me informou que eles e vocês estão em parceria quanto o achado em Zarburk, achei que talvez nós três pudéssemos unir nossos achados e partilhar as informações a serem encontradas em Tarlirkut. O que acha?

- Fantástico... tenho certeza de que Heero ficará maravilhado com tal oportunidade. Pedirei a ele que conte a vocês tudo que já encontramos.

- Ótimo, entrarei em contato com Quatre e direi que compartilhe as informações que já temos. Nos falamos em breve.

- Estarei aguardando.

Milliardo sorriu e ligou para a secretaria, pedindo que informasse a Heero que fosse falar com ele assim que possível.

* * *

Sala de arqueologia:

Trowa e Sally estranharam o fato de Heero ter saído correndo após o telefonema, sabiam que ele falava com a assistente do milionário, e imaginavam que a pressa do japonês se devia a algo que deveria ter acontecido a Duo. Haviam notado que seu amigo agia estranhamente próximo ao milionário, fato esse muito estranho; uma vez que Heero não costumava aproximar-se de ninguém, ainda mais de pessoas que mal conhecia, como Duo Maxwell. Ainda assim era impossível negar que alguma coisa parecia uní-los. Ou procurava uní-los. A forma protetora com que o egiptólogo passara a tratar o milionário de uma hora para outra era, no mínimo; estranha.

- Trowa, não acha que deveríamos verificar se está tudo bem? Heero já saiu há algum tempo, e ele tem uma turma daqui a pouco.

- Você está certa, vou ligar e saber o que houve.

Trowa aproximou-se do telefone e já estava discando para o celular do japonês quando a porta abriu, dando passagem a Heero e os outros que o aguardavam para almoçarem e discutirem sobre as escavações e os artefatos encontrados, bem como as estranhas inscrições. Podia sentir que alguma coisa não ia bem. O americano apresentava um ligeiro cansaço e Heero parecia preocupado com algo, uma vez que não tirava os olhos de Duo. Ele recolocou o fone no gancho e aguardou que todos entrassem na sala e Heero se aproximasse, e dessa forma indagá-lo sobre o que acontecêra.

Duo sentou-se assim que entrou. Sentia como se tivesse corrido alguns bons quilômetros debaixo de um sol escaldante. Ainda podia ouvir a voz em sua mente, e estava cogitando seriamente em voltar a tomar seus antigos medicamentos. Inconscientemente seus dedos começaram a esfregar a pedra negra em forma de escaravelho, atraindo a atenção de Sally, que cutucou Trowa.

Heero observou os olhares trocados entre Trowa e Sally e notou o anel. Era o mesmo da imagem enviada por Quatre a alguns dias. Aproximando-se de Duo agachou-se a sua frente, fazendo o milionário corar diante da proximidade e do toque da mão do egiptólogo sobre a sua.

- Duo, eu poderia ver seu anel?

Duo olhou para o anel que ganhara do velho, a alguns meses no meio da rua nos Estados Unidos. De alguma forma o anel o acalmava cada vez que o tocava. Olhou apreensivamente para Heero, que pareceu entender seu receio diante do pedido.

- Não se preocupe, quero apenas verificar uma coisa. Eu o devolverei a você.

- Está... está bem.

Duo retirou o anel e entregou-o a Heero, que se levantou analisando a peça. Era um anel lindo, apesar da escolha singular do inseto em que a pedra fôra lapidada. Sally aproximou-se de Heero, encantada com o objeto, e olhou para o japonês que deu um meio sorriso e repassou-lhe o anel. Rapidamente ela levou a peça para sua mesa, afim de realizar a análise e determinar a autenticidade da peça.

Duo observou a alegria com que Sally trabalhava. Não imaginava que eles ficariam interessados no anel, embora devesse ter imaginado. Uma vez quê Quatre deveria ter lhes contado os fatos que o envolviam. Viu o amigo aproximar-se da mesa onde ela começava a trabalhar e ignorou a conversa que iniciaram.

Heero afastou-se um pouco, caminhando até Trowa. Sabia que tinha uma aula para ministrar em poucos minutos, mas não estava disposto a fazê-lo. No momento era imprescindível descobrir o que estava acontecendo, pois desde que Duo aparecêra, sua vida havia se tornado incrivelmente estranha.

- Trowa poderia pedir a alguém para dar aula no meu lugar.?

Trowa franziu o rosto diante do pedido. Era a primeira vez desde que conhecia Heero que o via não ministrar uma aula. Ele poderia estar doente e assim mesmo cumpria com suas obrigações, exceto quando tinha alguma escavação sob comando. Se bem que a situação em que estavam envolvidos atualmente, despertasse maior interesse que uma aula sobre embalsamamento. Viu o amigo reprimir um bocejo e apertar a nuca, procurando relaxar.

- Claro Heero, mas o que aconteceu? Parece cansado.

- Nem eu sei por onde começar.

Trowa olhou-o de forma confusa, mas não perguntou mais nada, sabia que os fatos falariam por si. No momento tinha que encontrar alguém para ministrar a aula ou dispensar a turma. Deixou a sala, lançando um pequeno olhar para Quatre que se encontrava entretido com as informações que Sally lhe passava. Silenciosamente deixou o recinto, encontrando com Relena no meio do caminho e simplesmente passando direto, ao vê-la abrir a boca.

* * *

Cinco minutos após a saída de Trowa, a fome começou a dar seus sinais, e Heero decidiu por esvaziar uma das mesas para poderem almoçar, visto que se continuasse a olhar para Duo temia fazê-lo ficar ainda mais envergonhado do que este já se encontrava, uma vez que seu rosto estava vermelho e o observava de forma furtiva, enquanto conversava com a assistente.

Duo sabia que Heero o observava e não tinha como não sentir-se corado, embora não conseguisse sustentar o olhar. Ao vê-lo começar a arrumar uma das mesas e desviar o olhar de si suspirou aliviado; antes de levantar-se e ajudá-lo na arrumação. Seus olhares se encontraram, e deram um meio sorriso, antes de voltarem a trabalhar silenciosamente. Une ergueu-se para ajudar, mas Duo lhe disse com um olhar que podia ficar onde estava. A porta da sala abriu-se com um pequeno estrondo, fazendo todos virarem na direção da voz estridente.

- Heero, porque não me avisou que já tinha retornado?

Duo olhou para o egiptólogo que parecia se conter para não dizer algo. Deu um meio sorriso, antes de voltar seu olhar para a garota, que o analisava de alto a baixo. Aproximou-se, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-a, antes de se apresentar:

- Lamento, mas creio que a culpa seja minha. Eu sou Duo Maxwell e pedi que o senhor Yuy me ajudasse num assunto, não sabia que vocês tinham... algo a tratar.

Heero estreitou os olhos, diante do rubor e do encantamento que via nos olhos de Relena diante do encontro e apresentação de Duo. Não podia censurá-la de ficar embevecida, mas não queria que Duo fosse seu objeto de apreciação.

"_Ele é meu."_

Heero piscou diante da voz fria e possessiva que soou em sua mente, e sem que notasse, sua mão havia se fechado, e se colocou entre ela e o milionário, fazendo-a recuar assustada.

- O que quer?

- Eu...

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Bem eu...

- Vá.

- Heero...

- Agora.

Relena correu da sala diante do olhar frio e das palavras sibiladas rudemente. De onde estava, Sally se controlava para não rir. Era a primeira vez que via Heero tratar Relena de forma tão fria. Ele a havia literalmente expulsado da sala.

Quatre olhava a cena surpreso. Se não estava enganado havia acabado de presenciar uma cena de ciúmes, e não acreditava que era direcionado a garota, que pelo que notara nutria algum sentimento pelo amigo.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça como se procurasse espantar algo de sua mente. Sentiu um toque em seu braço e olhou para o dono dele, encontrando o olhar de Duo, que parecia levemente divertido.

- Você assustou a menina Heero.

- Você não deveria toca-la... ninguém além de mim deve tocá-lo.

- Heero?

Duo olhou para Heero, que parecia não olhar para ele, mas para alguém dentro dele. Enquanto falava, sua voz parecia estranha, apesar de pertencer ao japonês. Sentiu o toque dele em seu rosto e fechou os olhos, rendendo-se a carícia tão intima, alheio aos olhares surpresos dos outros. Duo murmurou alguma coisa, que foi respondido por Heero, nada além de sussurros, quase incompreensíveis; mas que para os dois parecia fazer algum sentido. Estavam a ponto de se beijarem, quando o barulho de algo se quebrando em algum lugar pareceu acordá-los, e ambos se afastaram como se a proximidade os houvesse repelido. Duo foi o primeiro a se manifestar, de forma confusa.

- O... o que?

- Vocês estão bem?

Heero olhou para Quatre confuso e depois para Duo, que parecia tão confuso quanto ele. Sua mente estava nublada e ele não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido. Sua mente era um poço de imagens desconexas e confusas. Lembrava-se apenas da chegada de Relena e de Duo se apresentando a ela, o resto não saberia dizer se acontecera ou imaginara.

Duo sentiu uma angústia dentro de si. O quê havia acontecido? Havia feito algo novamente? Olhou para Heero que também parecia perdido como ele, e imaginou o que havia acontecido aos dois. Sally estava a ponto de contar o que houve, quando a porta abriu, permitindo a entrada de Trowa que parou ao notar o clima estranho na sala. Voltou o olhar para Quatre que deu um meio sorriso, antes de ficar vermelho e responder:

- Parece que eles... tiveram uma espécie de transe, desencadeado pela entrada de uma garota loira.

- Relena! O que ela fez dessa vez?

- Na verdade você deveria perguntar o que Heero fez. Ele simplesmente a expulsou, literalmente; antes de declarar posse sobre Duo.

Trowa olhou para os dois que estavam afastados um do outro, como se houvessem sido pegos num ato inapropriado.

- O que eu fiz?

Quatre sorriu diante da pergunta de Heero e se aproximou dos dois, sussurrando algo no ouvido do japonês, que franziu o rosto em surpresa. Este afastou-se, olhando nos olhos de Quatre e procurando por algum sinal de que ele estava brincando, mas não encontrando nada que indicasse isso. Não podia acreditava que fizera isso, ainda mais na frente de todos. Não que gostasse de Relena a ponto de se sentir incomodado pela forma como a tratara segundo Quatre; mas sim por não saber a razão de comportar-se assim em relação a Duo.

- Você ouviu o que dizemos?

- Mais ou menos, infelizmente não compreendi. Parecia algo em egípcio, mas era muito diferente do que já vi e ouvi, era quase...

- Arcaico?

- Sim, algumas entonações eram estranhas, diferentes; era quase como se fosse... uma linguagem pessoal... entre...

- Amantes.

Quatre olhou para Duo e sacudiu a cabeça. O olhar dele encontrou o de Heero, sentindo-se culpado por arrastar o outro para suas visões e tormentos. O que tudo indicava era que o quê o atingia, também envolvia o japonês de alguma forma. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não sabia o que dizer, ou se havia algo realmente que pudesse ser dito, sentiu Heero aproximar-se e tocar seu ombro fazendo-o erguer os olhos.

- Eu prometi que ajudaria, e vou manter minha promessa.

Duo balançou a cabeça resignado. O que poderia fazer? Respirou fundo e procurou sorrir, sabia que Heero manteria sua palavra. Restava apenas aguardar para que tudo se solucionasse e ele descobrisse o porquê de sua vida ter se tornado tão confusa e assustadora.

- Acho que a comida já esfriou, mas eu continuo morrendo de fome.

Todos sorriram diante do comentário. Realmente a hora do almoço havia se passado a muito, mas a simples menção de comida despertou-os para a fome.

- Acho que é possível aquecer algumas coisas no microondas enquanto conversamos sobre assuntos mais amenos.

Quatre concordou com Trowa, e todos dirigiram-se para a mesa, procurando ocupar suas mentes com outros assuntos que não estivessem relacionados ao Egito ou seu povo.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Heero entrou em casa, que se encontrava mergulhada na escuridão. Jogou as chaves do carro sobre a mesa da sala; caminhando para o quarto sem acender as luzes. Um estranho arrepio trespassou seu corpo fazendo-o sacudir a cabeça antes de entrar no quarto e acender as luzes. Sentia-se cansado, para não dizer esgotado. Após a partida de Duo e sua assistente, Quatre ficou com eles no museu, conversando sobre a viagem ao Cairo a qual eles haviam marcado para daqui a uma semana, prazo esse em que teria tempo de programar algumas coisas na faculdade e no museu; assim como Duo, que tinha alguns assuntos a resolver.

Sentou-se na cama vendo um ícone piscar na tela de seu laptop sobre a mesa. Caminhou até ele, abrindo a mensagem enviada por ele mesmo antes de deixar o museu. Olhou para as informações na tela. Estas mostravam a analise parcial feita no colar e no anel entregue pelo velho. Pelas informações ambos os objetos eram autênticos e datavam da época do Antigo Egito, precisamente a época em que Menésera o regente. Segundo Sally e Quatre o anel era mesmo um anel de sucessão, embora alguns detalhes não se encaixassem.

* * *

Flashback

Heero e Trowa estavam retornando da sala de Milliardo, que havia autorizado a ida deles ao Cairo na semana seguinte. Na verdade, o diretor do museu não pareceu muito surpreso com o pedido, e não foi difícil descobrir que sua aceitação se devia a generosa contribuição que a empresa DarkLights, cujo dono era ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell; fizera ao museu. Sabiam que o museu andava com algumas dificuldades financeiras, muitas delas devido a má administração anterior, cujo problema Milliardo tentava a muito custo reverter. A doação feita pela empresa de Duo permitira não apenas sanar muitas dívidas, como também aumentar algumas alas e custear algumas escavações que se encontravam quase paradas por falta de verbas, bem como manter um razoável capital para futuros projetos.

Haviam conversado durante algumas horas, onde expuseram o que havia sido encontrado no Cairo e o quê o professor Lincoln descobrira até o momento. Milliardo ficara surpreso e muito interessado nas descobertas, bem como a informação de que Duo iria financiar especificamente as escavações no Cairo, cuja parceria com o Museu de Praga estava tendo bons resultados. Foram informados de que eles; o Museu de Praga e o Museu do Cairo estariam cuidando das escavações, no que se acreditava ser o Templo de Anúbis, mas que Quatre continuaria à frente do projeto.

Abriram a porta da sala, encontrando Quatre e Sally ainda debruçados sobre os dados. O jovem árabe levantou a cabeça assim que eles entraram, sorrindo. O que haviam acabado de descobrir era fantástico e emocionante.

- Vejam isso.

Eles se aproximaram da mesa, encontrando uma projeção detalhada do anel e do colar que Heero havia mandado para a análise. Quatre olhou para os dois e para Sally, não se contendo diante do que ambos haviam descoberto.

- Aqui, veja. O que isso parece?

Eles olharam para o lugar que Quatre havia apontado, sem acreditar no que viam. Não era possível, mas estava lá, dentro da pedra negra, imperceptível a olho nu, mas completamente visível, na ampliação.

- Isso é o que penso que é!

- Se estiver pensando que esse símbolo à direita simboliza a casa de Anúbis e o da esquerda o termo "_Herphya"_ que significa herdar. Então sim.

Heero sentou-se, imaginando o que significava isso. Numa tradução rebuscada, o significado do anel seria herdar a casa de Anúbis. Herdar em termos egípcios, significava assumir a direção pela vontade dos deuses, ou seja; os faraós herdavam o direito de reger o Egito através dos deuses, que lhe conferiam um anel, cujo símbolo era esculpido em pedra e ornada com ouro. O que designava o Deus ao qual o faraó e seus súditos e servos deveriam servir ou serviam. Entretanto poucos eram os deuses cultuados, que elegiam homens como governantes da terra do Egito.

Durante anos de pesquisa e estudo, nunca encontrara nenhum relato ou dados que indicasse um anel com um escaravelho, que era atribuído a Anúbis, uma vez que durante a cerimônia da psicostasia (julgamento) realizada na chamada sala das duas verdades, onde em uma das extremidades, encontrava-se Osíris, sentado no trono, acompanhado por outros Deuses e 42 juízes entre eles Anúbis. Pelos estudos, os egípcios, inclusive o faraó, deveriam submeter-se a este julgamento para poder gozar junto a Osíris de uma eternidade nos campos de Iaru (paraíso). Os corações eram pesados, em uma balança. Se as más ações fossem mais pesadas que uma pena, o morto iria para o inferno egípcio. Se passasse satisfatoriamente por essa prova, podia percorrer o mundo subterrâneo, cheio de perigos, até o paraíso (Campos de Iaru).

Anúbis ou Anupu em egípcio, "o que conta os corações" sendo um dos responsáveis pelo julgamento dos mortos no além-túmulo. Enquanto o morto fazia sua declaração, Anúbis ajoelhava-se junto a uma grande balança colocada no meio do salão e ajustava o fiel com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o prato direito com a outra. O coração do finado era colocado num dos pratos e, no outro, uma pena, símbolo de Maat, a deusa da verdade. Assim, ao ser pesado contra a verdade, verificava-se a exatidão dos protestos de inocência do defunto. Como as negativas vinham de seus próprios lábios, ele seria julgado pelo confronto com o seu próprio coração na balança. Diante dessas divindades e juízes, o morto devia realizar a confissão negativa, a sua declaração de inocência. Antes de fazê-la, o morto dirigia-se ao seu coração e pedindo-lhe que não o contradissesse.Freqüentemente, esta fórmula aparecia escrita no "escaravelho do coração", um amuleto que se colocava entre as ataduras da múmia, perto do coração, na forma de um escaravelho que poderia ser de pedra, barro ou vidro. Daí a relação com o deus dos mortos.

Mas ainda ficava a pergunta. Porque o anel fôra entregue a Duo? Qual seu real significado? Os fatos estranhos envolvendo o americano, teoricamente, originaram-se com sua ida ao Cairo, então seria certo supor que parte desses mistérios seriam solucionado com seu retorno? Ou na pior das hipóteses, acabariam por mergulhar ainda mais em mistérios?

Fim-Flashback

* * *

Heero olhou para o colar de padres vermelhas, esticando a mão para tocá-lo, quando as luzes piscaram e apagaram despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Levantou os olhos para a tela do laptop que estava negra, se preparando para verificar os fusíveis da casa, quando viu refletida na tela alguma coisa que se encontrava a suas costas, não soube identificar o que era, e virou-se rapidamente sentindo um estranho arrepio que lhe enregelou os ossos. Não havia nada além de sombras, mas sentia que alguma coisa o observava.



_"Deixe-o ou não perderá apenas sua medíocre vida dessa vez."_

Heero virou-se novamente ao ouvir uma voz falar-lhe em egípcio antigo, bem a suas costas. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu diante daquela voz que parecia vir de todo o quarto. Olhou ao redor, detendo-se na parede a sua esquerda, tendo a impressão de ver a sombra de um homem, com a cabeça de um animal. Seu peito doeu e obrigou-se a se curvar, fazendo sua mão tocar no colar por sobre a mesa. Um rosnado semelhante a um cão raivoso pronto ao ataque repercutiu em sua mente, antes que se sentisse sozinho e as luzes retornassem. Demorou alguns minutos, antes que pudesse respirar normalmente e seu coração se acalmasse. Nunca antes sentira tamanho pavor.

Respirou profundamente, olhando novamente para parede, como se pudesse ver a sombra do que vira, no entanto em seu lugar, havia algo escrito com uma substância escura que escorria pela parede em uma linguagem que não compreendia. Estreitou os olhos tentando entender seu significado, mas falhando, notou que a escrita parecia começar a desaparecer, e antes que acontecesse por completo, pegou a câmera digital junto ao laptop e tirou fotos da parede. Aproximou-se, tocando a substancia que tinha um cheiro estranho e uma consistência pastosa, segundos depois ela sumiu em seus dedos. Toda a inscrição que cobria metade da parede para cima havia desaparecido, como se nunca houvesse estado ali. Ele correu para o laptop carregando as imagens, torcendo para que elas houvessem sido registradas. Foi com satisfação que as viu ali, sentiu um ligeiro arrepio, ao passar os olhos pela imagem. Obrigou-se a ignorar o desconforto e enviar o arquivo para Trowa torcendo para que ele pudesse traduzir, seja lá o que estivera escrito em sua parede

Heero fechou os olhos momentaneamente olhando para o relógio. Este marcava pouco mais de vinte minutos para as quatro da manhã. Franziu o cenho ao constatar o avançado da hora, não notara que havia se passado tanto tempo. Pelo que se lembrava chegara exatamente faltando poucos minutos para as onze da noite e não se recordava de ter ficado tanto tempo em frente ao laptop. Como então poderia ter se passado tanto tempo? Quase quatro horas.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

_

* * *

_

Na manhã seguinte:

Heero levantou pouco depois das seis. Não conseguira pregar o olho no pouco espaço de tempo, que tivera antes do dia amanhecer. Tomou um café rápido e seguiu para a universidade, onde tentou falar com Trowa, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo antes das três da tarde, quando seguiu para o museu. Ao entrar na sala em que trabalhavam, encontrou-o debruçado em frente ao computador, a suas costas a imagem que enviara se encontrara reproduzida pelo retro-projetor, ocupando a mesma dimensão que em sua parede.

- Conseguiu traduzir?

Trowa levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Heero. Estava tão concentrado no que fazia que não o ouvira entrar. Na verdade ele não fazia idéia do que estava escrito. Havia passado a manhã inteira tentando traduzir o texto sem sucesso, nem mesmo o programa de tradução que criara fora capaz de fazê-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente em derrota, quase socando a mesa em frustração. Onde diabos Heero, havia encontrado aquele texto? Se é que realmente ele dizia alguma coisa.

- Posso perguntar onde achou isso? Passei o dia inteiro tentando entender a escrita e até agora nada.

- Acreditaria que ela esteve na parede do meu quarto, por pouco mais de alguns segundos antes que sumisse completamente?

Trowa olhou para Heero em descrença, não muito disposto a brincadeiras no momento, mas pelo olhar de Heero podia notar que era não brincadeira, e que ele realmente encontrara a escrita na parede de seu quarto.

- Vai me contar em que circunstancias elas apareceram?

- Posso até faze-lo Trowa, agora; se você vai acreditar...

Trowa notou o cansaço na voz de Heero, era visível que ele não descansara muito na última noite. Levantando-se pegou duas xícaras de café bem forte entregando uma ao amigo, que agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça. Viu-o bebericar o café antes de começar a relatar o ocorrido. Quando terminou, não sabia se acreditava ou procurava uma clínica para interná-lo. Era surpreendente demais, para não dizer bizarro. Ele procurava não dar forma ou nome ao que Heero havia supostamente visto em seu quarto. Mas a imagem na tela, falava por si só que algo esteve lá e deixara uma mensagem. Não havia como negar tais fatos.

- Bem...não posso dizer que acredito, mas a imagem é bem clara. A linguagem usada é estranha, quase como hieróglifos pictóricos, o que significa que não era usada por qualquer um. Ela tem similiariedades com a linguagem usada pelos sacerdotes antigos, em sua comunicação com os deuses, embora nem de longe tenha o mesmo significado, uma vez que não consegui um texto com coerência ou perto disso.

- Entendo. Então não é possível uma tradução?

- Não disse isso. A tradução é possível se conhecermos a linguagem. Consegui chegar próximo a alguma coisa que suponho, ser parte da mensagem, mas muito pouco para fazer algum sentido. Na verdade apenas uma palavra em si. Bem aqui.

Trowa apontou para a última palavra do texto, sabia que se tivesse, mais alguns dados, poderia fazer uma tradução completa e não apenas uma única palavra. Heero podia sentir a frustração do amigo, em relação a não conseguir obter uma tradução da mensagem.

- Aqui diz Amon.

- Amon?

Sim, mandei para Quatre a imagem, talvez ele tenha mais sucesso, uma vez que você disse que ele tem conhecimento em egípcio antigo.

- É, Quatre tem a mesma especialização que você, e mais algumas. Digamos que ele é tão aficionado por linguagem quanto você.

- Isso significa que temos algo em comum.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e estava para dizer algo, quando o telefone tocou. Trowa correu para atendê-lo, dizendo meia dúzia de palavras antes de colocar no viva-voz.

- Quatre.

- Olá Trowa, desculpe a demora em responder sua mensagem, não foi fácil e nem posso dizer que tive o crédito pela tradução.

- Você conseguiu traduzir a mensagem então?

- Olá Heero.

- Olá Quatre.

- Na verdade não.

- Entendo...

- Foi Duo quem a traduziu.

- Duo!

Heero e Trowa ficaram frustrados ao ouvir o loiro dizer que não havia conseguido traduzir, mas logo a frustração deu lugar a surpresa diante da revelação de quem havia traduzido a mensagem.

- Como ele fez isso?

- Bem, eu estava lendo a mensagem quando ele chegou. Ele a viu na tela e simplesmente leu, como se estivesse lendo uma revista qualquer. Claro que depois ele desmaiou, e agora não lembra de nada.

- Ele está bem?

Do outro lado da linha Quatre deu um meio sorriso, diante do tom de preocupação de Heero.

- Está Heero, pedi ao médico que receitasse um calmante. Ele está no quarto e deverá dormir por algumas horas.

- O que dizia a mensagem?

- Encontrarei aquele que tem o meu sangue, pois é chegado o tempo dele assumir seu lugar. E nada deterá minha vontade e ira. Nem mesmo os protegidos de Amon.

O silencio estranho preencheu o lugar, antes que um deles dissesse algo.

- O que acha que significa Heero?

- Não sei Quatre, qual sua opinião?

- Sincera?

- Sim.

- Acho que vocês estão literalmente ferrados.

Trowa deu um meio sorriso diante das palavras de Quatre, embora não duvidasse do fundamento delas, no atual momento não duvidava de mais nada.

- Porque diz isso Quatre?

- Heero, eu não creio que esse seja um assunto a tratarmos pelo telefone. Você se importaria de vir ao hotel onde estou hospedado para conversarmos?

- De forma alguma Quatre. Jantaremos juntos, o que acha?

- Ótimo, nos vemos mais tarde, e você também pode vir Trowa, ficarei feliz em vê-lo.

- Eu irei.

- Nos encontraremos por volta das oito, no bar; não quero que Duo saiba sobre nossa conversa, não creio que ele deva se preocupar com minhas suposições. Eu posso estar enganado.

- Pode deixar Quatre, nos entramos as oito no bar.

- Até lá então.

Quatre encerrou a ligação, deixando-os intrigados com suas palavras, o que ele poderia supor sobre os últimos acontecimentos? Heero conhecia Quatre a algum tempo, para saber que o amigo via a vida e determinados assuntos de uma ótica diferente da sua, talvez imaginasse o que ele supunha e depois do que acontecera em seu quarto na noite anterior, estava propenso a acreditar em muitas coisas que jamais cogitara.

"_E espero sinceramente que não seja o que estou pensando."_

_

* * *

_

Uma semana depois - Cairo – aproximadamente 09:00 hs:

O desembarque no Cairo deu-se no horário previsto, e como Une já havia providenciado antes de partirem de Londres; uma limusine os aguardava ao chegarem ao aeroporto. Duo sentia-se cansado. Toda vez que vinha ao Cairo sentia como se alguma coisa o chamasse. Olhou ao redor, sentindo-se desconfortável de repente. Heero notou a palidez no rosto do milionário. A forma como ele olhava tudo ao redor como se procurasse por alguma coisa ou temesse algo. Duo andava evitando-o desde o episódio no museu, e por algum motivo isso o estava incomodando além do que gostaria. Já tinha algum tempo que não vinha ao Cairo. Na verdade fazia alguns anos que evitava, por algum motivo desconhecido que até o momento não percebêra, vir a alguma expedição nessa região. Já estivera no Egito diversas vezes, mas sempre evitava vir ao Cairo. Assim que chegou sentiu-se momentaneamente estranho, mas decidiu ignorar a sensação. Os últimos dias estavam sendo tumultuados, desde que Duo aparecêra falando sobre o Olho de Anúbis e os misteriosos incidentes desde então. A voz de Quatre chamou sua atenção fazendo-o desviar os olhos da multidão a sua volta.

- Acho melhor seguirmos direto para o sítio e...

- Quatre, se importa se formos ao hotel e descansarmos um pouco? Eu não me sinto muito bem. Acho que a viagem acabou comigo.

Duo não pôde evitar gemer ao ouvir Quatre dizer que iriam direto ao acampamento. Não sentia-se bem, e estava fazendo um esforço supremo para manter-se de pé. Tudo o quê desejava no momento, era tomar um banho e repousar um pouco, talvez tomasse algum dos antigos remédios passados pela psiquiatra.

Quatre olhou preocupado para Duo. Apesar do sorriso, ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para não desmaiar. Olhou para os demais, que acenaram concordando

- Claro Duo, acho que todos nós precisamos de um descanso.

- Obrigado.

Duo deu um pequeno suspiro aliviado e um olhar de gratidão a Quatre que sorriu, antes de convidá-los novamente para irem para sua casa, onde caberia todos confortavelmente.

- Vocês têm certeza de que não querem ir para minha casa?

- Não é necessário Quatre. Une já providenciou acomodações no hotel para nós.

- Vocês podem muito bem cancelá-las.

- E perder a chance de gastar dinheiro?

Quatre sorriu sabendo que Duo estava apenas brincando. O amigo não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia alarde quanto a sua riqueza. Apesar de ser uma pessoa ativa era bastante simples em seus gosto,s e discreto em relação a sua privacidade.

- Ok então... eu vou para casa e me encontro com vocês mais tarde no hotel, e assim seguirmos juntos para o sítio.

- Está bem Quatre, se você mudar de idéia e quiser ficar no hotel conosco desfrutando do conforto, me avise.

- Hahahahah...ok, eu pensarei não se preocupe, meu amigo.

Quatre seguiu na direção de um homem robusto, que ao vê-lo, deu um ligeiro sorriso. Duo cumprimentou o homem ligeiramente antes de seguir na direção oposta. Um chofer os aguardava, segurando uma pequena placa com seu nome escrito. Une seguiu na frente verificando se era realmente o homem contratado para levá-los.

- Você é Douglas Swan?

- Sim senhorita Lady Une, o senhor Dayson pediu-me que viesse buscá-los.

- Ótimo.

Une virou-se para outros confirmando com um movimento de cabeça, o chofer abriu a porta e todos entraram na limusine.

Assim que entrou, Duo imediatamente fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco. Sentia-se tão cansado. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Heero sentara ao seu lado seu perfume penetrava em seus sentidos embriagando-o tal qual um vinho doce, apreciado além da conta. Gostaria tanto de encostar-se nele e deixar que o livrasse de seu cansaço, o confortasse em seus braços como fizera em sua casa, e no dia em que se encontraram no parque. Procurou refrear seus sentidos, mas era quase impossível, com o outro tão próximo a si. Podia ouvir Une informando ao chofer que seguiriam diretamente para o hotel, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre o sítio que visitariam mais tarde, e deixou que sua mente mergulhasse lentamente na escuridão. Acabou desfalecendo, e seu corpo deslizou ligeiramente para o lado encostando-se em Heero. Este olhou para a face de Duo sem conseguir reprimir o impulso de toca-lo. Sua pele parecia tão pálida. Deslizou os dedos pela face adormecida, antes que ele se ajeitasse em seu ombro, obrigando-o a abraçá-lo e acomodá-lo melhor em seus braços.

- Ele está bem?

Heero voltou-se para Une, antes de tocar novamente o rosto de Duo, que murmurou alguma coisa inteligível em egípcio, ao sentir seu toque. Heero sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, embora não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

- Está apenas dormindo.

* * *

Sítio Arqueológico, perto da cidade de Zarburk - Escavações na tumba do faraó Menés:

O professor Lincoln estava verificando algumas coisas no sarcófago do filho do faraó. Ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de terem feito um sepultamento sem um corpo. Era muito raro ou quase impossível de tal coisa acontecer. Tudo era muito intrigante. As inscrições dentro do sarcófago pareciam falar sobre a morte em si, o sentido dela para cada um. Cada pessoa possui uma visão diferente da morte, mas essas eram palavras profundas para um jovem que pelos dados de que dispunha, não deveria ter mais do que quinze anos quando morreu.

- Professor Lincoln! Professor Lincoln!

Adrian Lincoln levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o chamado de seu assistente que vinha correndo. Viu o jovem parar e tentar normalizar a respiração antes de contar o porquê de tanto alarde.

- O pessoal que o senhor aguardava acabou de chegar senhor.

- Obrigado Dennis.

Lincoln levantou-se e seguiu ao lado de Dennis. Estava curioso com a vinda de Yuy ao sítio. Estavam trabalhando juntos, tentando decifrar alguns dados a respeito das inscrições encontradas em algumas peças, e era primeira vez que vinha. Mas o que gostaria de saber era porque dele querer trazer uma pessoa que nada tinha a ver com o quê trabalhavam. Assim que deixou a tumba seguiu para sua tenda, onde encontrou um grupo de cinco pessoas. Entre elas apenas uma era desconhecida para si, e também a mais exótica.

- Heero é bom vê-lo. Eu os esperava pela manhã e não agora à tarde.

Heero cumprimentou o outro colega, apertando a mão que lhe fora estendida.

- Digo o mesmo Adrian. Tivemos alguns imprevistos.

Duo olhou para o homem, que o encarava disfarçadamente. Mal se lembrava de como fôra parar em seu quarto. Tudo o que sabia era que acordara na cama do hotel. Sem sapatos e com as roupas afrouxadas. Pela informação de sua assistente Heero o havia carregado até o quarto e o deixara lá, após verificar se ele estava bem. Aproximou-se, a fim de se desculpar pelo atraso deles na vinha ao iítio, uma vez que quase não vieram. Se Quatre não houvesse chegado ao hotel e tivesse ido a seu quarto acordá-lo, certamente ainda estaria dormindo.

- Eu sinto muito senhor Lincoln, mas a culpa foi minha, não estava me sentindo muito bem e acabei por monopolizar o tempo de Heero e dos outros.

Heero voltou-se para Duo que havia se pronunciado e decidiu por apresentá-los.

- Adrian está é o senhor Maxwell, é ele quem estará patrocinando a escavação a partir de agora.

O professor olhou para o jovem rapaz, apertando-lhe a mão. Então ele era o novo patrocinador.

- Ah...muito prazer senhor Maxwell.

- O prazer é meu professor Lincoln.

- Importa-se de me dizer qual seu interesse nas escavações?

- Vamos dizer que é um motivo pessoal.

O professor olhou para Heero que sacudiu a cabeça simplesmente, negando-se a dar maiores informações,. Não desejava discutir com ele as peculiaridades do caso, e o motivo deles estarem realmente ali. O professor não pareceu notar algo estranho, supondo que deveria ser apenas um capricho ou mania dos ricos, uma forma de saber como seria aplicado o dinheiro doado. Deu de ombros e começou a falar sobre o andamento das escavações e seus avanços até o momento.

Duo ouvia tudo, apesar de seu olhar se voltar de vez em quando para algum ponto além da tenda onde se encontravam. Podia ouvir suaves sussurros ecoando em sua mente e procurou ignoara-los e prestar atenção à conversa, mas parecia que quanto mais a ignorava mais forte ela se tornava. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Heero que o observava em silêncio.

O egiptólogo notou que Duo fazia um esforço para manter sua atenção na conversa, embora algo fora da tenda lhe chamasse a atenção. Ele mesmo também fazia um esforço para prestar atenção ao que o colega dizia, pois sentia uma estranha sensação e uma estranha curiosidade quanto a voz que parecia chamá-lo para explorar o lugar.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde:

Duo sentia o anel em seu dedo incomodar sua pele, parecia que o estava queimando. Era a primeira vez que ele o incomodava desde que o colocara no dedo. Olhou tudo com atenção, sentindo como se já houvesse estado ali, naquele mesmo lugar, há muito tempo atrás. Tocou o sarcófago do filho do faraó, lendo mentalmente a inscrição em egípcio.

"_Para alguns é chegado o fim, para outros como nós é apenas o começo. Esse não é o fim..."._

Faltava o restante da inscrição, o restante que completava a razão do sarcófago se encontrar vazio. Duo fechou os olhos momentaneamente, para abri-los dando um ligeiro sorriso e seguindo na direção em que ele o chamava. Precisava encontra-lo. Sabia que ele estava ali, não o desafiara para depois perdê-lo. Ele deveria ter sido enterrado com ele, mesmo que seu corpo não estivesse ali, sabia que ele estava. Por isso deveria estar ali em algum lugar, escondido e protegido. Heero estava olhando para Duo que caminhava pelas escavações, como se estivesse procurando por algo, vinha mantendo um olho nele desde que deixaram a tenda do professor e começaram a explorar o sítio. Não apenas o professor como ele mesmo ficara surpreso, como o conhecimento que Duo tinha sobre o Egito antigo, mais precisamente a era do reinado de Menés. Viu quando o olhar dele se entristeceu ao tocar o sarcófago pertencente a Sibun, o filho do faraó. Tentara se aproximar e falar com ele, mas não conseguira ficar a sós com ele ainda.

Viu quando ele fechou os olhos e em seguida seguiu para uma parte especifica do acampamento. Uma que ainda não havia sido explorada completamente. Pelo quê o professor dissera, eles ainda não havia se dedicado a face leste do acampamento, uma vez que o achado atual tomava-lhes toda a atenção, pela peculiaridade de não encontrarem uma múmia dentro do sarcófago. E no entanto agora Duo parecia procurar por algo nesta parte especifica do acampamento. Heero deixou sua posição e seguiu atrás do milionário, temendo que este se machucasse ou se perdesse pelos labirintos de túneis que o professor Lincoln acreditava cobriam boa parte da face leste e oeste do acampamento.

* * *

Duo caminhava pelo túnel, sem se importar com o fato de não haver quase nenhuma iluminação, parecia que seus passos eram guiados por alguma coisa ou alguém. Parou abruptamente ao ter sua mente enevoada pelos sons das vozes que pareciam ecoar pelos túneis a sua frente. Sentiu-se tonto e sem ar. Seu corpo arrepiou-se por completo. Uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia para seguir em frente e outra, a mais forte que deveria retornar. Teria feito se lembrasse por onde viera ou se suas pernas se movessem. Sentiu quando alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido, como se estivesse bem atrás de si, virou-se para ver quem era e deparou-se com Heero que viera correndo ao ouvir um som estranho vindo pelo túnel.

_"Encontre-me"._

_

* * *

_

Heero correra para pegar uma lanterna e uma corda, sabendo que não enxergaria quase nada nos túneis, que ainda não haviam sido devidamente iluminados. Amarrou uma das pontas na entrada do túnel pelo qual Duo havia entrado e a outra em sua cintura, antes de entrar, seguindo-o rapidamente temendo perdê-lo de vista. Quando a luz começou a tornar-se escassa, ligou a lanterna, caminhando a passos largos, mas sem pressa, uma vez que ela de nada o ajudaria no momento. Mesmo com a lanterna mal conseguia distinguir alguma coisa, devido a escuridão que parecia aumentar a cada instante.

"_Como ele pode ver alguma coisa, estando tão escuro?"_



"_Encontre-me"_

Heero parou ao ouvir algo, não sabia exatamente o quê, mas parecia chamá-lo, convidando a penetrar ainda mais pelos túneis. Olhou para trás e não viu nada, nem mesmo a corda, embora não pudesse realmente dizer se ela ainda se encontrava amarrada a sua cintura. Seu coração inesperadamente começou a bater mais forte, e se obrigou a continuar caminhando. Viu uma sombra correr por um dos corredores e correu atrás dela, dando de encontro a um beco sem saída.

" _Ohry"_

Heero congelou ao ouvir o nome, alguém o chamava. Chamava pelo seu nome, sabia quem era, ele precisava dele, podia senti-lo, sentir seu medo, sua apreensão. Balançou a cabeça, procurando reagir. Estava em um dos túneis a sua frente, virou-se na direção de onde vinha sua voz, caminhando lentamente.

* * *

Sibun tentava entender o porquê de tudo isso, não gostava de ir à casa de Anúbis. Eles eram servos de Amon, então porque todo ano, no aniversario de seu nascimento, sua mãe o obrigava a ir até a casa do deus dos mortos oferece-lhe sacrifícios? Ele queria voltar e ver Ohry. Haviam combinado de se encontrarem novamente junto ao templo de Amon, assim que a noite caísse. Deu um sorriso triste. Os encontros se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis. Seu pai parecia saber de seus passos, embora tomasse todo o cuidado para não ser visto deixando o palácio. Olhou para a estátua de Anúbis, sentindo-se mal, acendeu o fogo do altar, vendo o sacrifício pegar fogo. Olhou para sua mãe que parecia triste, ela sempre tinha esse olhar quando vinham ao templo. Olhou novamente para o altar, recuando assustado ao ver entre as chamas a imagem do deus dos mortos. Viu-o estender uma das mãos em sua direção e sentiu ímpetos de estender a sua, se sua mãe não houvesse falado com ele.

- Tudo bem querido?

Ele olhou para ela confuso, voltando seus olhos ao sacrifício que queimava. Apenas as labaredas, residiam dentro do altar, nada além das chamas.

* * *

Heero entrou em um dos túneis dando de cara com Duo. Este parecia assustado e perdido. Seus olhares encontraram-se na escuridão e Duo jogou-se nos braços de Heero tremendo. O que havia sido aquela visão? Ainda podia sentir o calor do fogo no altar do templo de Anúbis. O que aquele menino tinha a ver com ele? De quem eram as vozes que penetravam em sua mente, lhe dizendo para seguir em frente?

- Você está bem?

* * *

- Você está bem?

Sibun olhou para o amante, afastando-se ligeiramente. Quase não conseguira escapar dos guardas. Seu pai o pegara tentando deixar o palácio, e o levara de volta ao quarto dando ordens de que fosse mantido lá. Mas nada o deteria de vir ao encontro, nada o deteria de encontrá-lo e amá-lo.

- Sibun?

Ohry olhou para o jovem herdeiro, este parecia assustado. Por alguns momentos achou que ele não viria, dado o avançado da hora do encontro, mas ele chegara apressado e jogara-se em seus braços tremendo. Sabia que era apenas questão de dias, até que o faraó descobrisse que ainda se encontravam, talvez minutos antes que fosse condenado a morte, por ousar amar o filho do faraó. Seu olhar encontrou o de Sibun, aguardando a resposta que já conhecia e temia.

- Ele sabe que estamos aqui.

- Seu pai?

- Ele virá atrás de nós...

Ohry acariciou a face de Sibun, abraçando-o fortemente. Tinham apenas algumas horas antes que o sol nascesse e tivessem que se separar, talvez essa fosse a última noite juntos.

- Prometemos que ficaríamos sempre juntos.

- Não importando a quem fôssemos desafiar.

- Nós o desafiamos para ficarmos juntos.

Ohry cobriu os lábios de Sibun com um beijo. Haviam a muito selado seus destinos, no minuto que se permitiram amar, e desejar o que lhes era proibido. Nada os deteria, nem o faraó ou os deuses.

* * *

Afastaram-se lentamente, procurando recuperar suas respirações. Não sabiam quando ou em que momento seus lábios se tocaram, os transportando a emoções desconhecidas e fortes. Duo podia sentir as mãos de Heero, descerem por suas costas suavemente. Suas próprias mãos pareciam seguir um caminho semelhante no corpo do egiptólogo. Jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios firmes sugarem-lhe o pescoço, as mãos fortes apertarem a carne carnuda de suas nádegas, aproximando seus corpos no meio da escuridão.

Heero não sabia o que o guiava a tocá-lo. Seus lábios e mãos pareciam ter vontade própria ao tocar a pele macia do americano. Seus suaves gemidos, preenchiam a escuridão do túnel e sabia que o possuiria ali mesmo se algo não o detivesse. Podia sentir as mãos de Duo penetrarem a barreira de suas roupas, o corpo dele moldando-se ao seu. Esfregando-se nele de forma sutil e sugestiva. O incitando a tomá-lo e fazê-lo dele novamente.

"_Ele nunca foi meu."_

"_Ele sempre foi e sempre será."_

Heero afastou-se diante dos sussurros que começam a preencher o túnel, mas ao olhar para os olhos de Duo viu apenas pavor. Voltou-se para ver o que havia a suas costas. Não muito longe deles, na parede ao final do túnel, do lugar que viera a pouco, uma figura de quase dois metros, em pé sobre o que deveria ser patas os observava com os olhos frios e selvagens. Ele recuou um passo, levando Duo consigo, antes que a figura uivasse e corresse na direção deles.



"_Ele gostará de saber que está aqui."_

Heero segurou Duo contra seu corpo, temendo que a figura viesse buscá-lo. Um forte vento passou por eles, carregando um sussurro acompanhado de um cheiro forte e acre. Ao abrirem os olhos não encontravam-se mais no túnel, mas numa grande sala, cuja as paredes estavam cobertas de inscrições. Próximos a eles ao centro, num pequeno patamar, um sarcófago. O sarcófago que estavam procurando.

* * *

Horas mais tarde:

Duo podia sentir o olhar de Heero sobre si, e procurava ignora-lo, mas seus olhos insistiam em encontrar-se com o do egiptólogo. O que havia acontecido no sítio arqueológico não lhe saia da cabeça. O animal que os observava, e que por um momento achou que os mataria, e as sensações que ambos haviam compartilhado insistiam em toldar-lhe a razão, fazendo-o desejar sucumbir ao que ela pedia. Ele tomou mais um pouco de seu vinho, decidindo recolher-se em seu quarto antes que não mais conseguisse conter os tremores em seu corpo. Ou as sensações e vozes que haviam retornado.

- Acho que vou para meu quarto, o dia hoje foi um pouco...cansativo.

Heero notou a pausa que Duo fizera, não era exatamente essa a palavra que ele parecia procurar, ou a mais adequada para o que acontecera.

- Você está bem Duo?

Quatre podia ver que Duo estava ligeiramente abatido, mas essa não era sua maior preocupação. Havia outra coisa perturbando Duo e ele podia sentir isso, havia uma certa tensão entre o amigo e Heero, desde que eles haviam retornado dos túneis com a posição do outro sarcófago. Haviam tentado indagá-los quanto ao que acontecêra durante o tempo que eles ficaram nos túneis, que segundo Heero e Duo não passara de poucos minutos, e no entanto eles haviam ficado desaparecidos por horas. E pareciam não apenas cansados, como ligeiramente assustados. E se perguntava o que eles haviam visto?

- Estou bem Quatre, apenas cansado. Vou tomar um remédio, dormir um pouco e estarei novo em folha pela manhã. Não se preocupe.

- Mas...

Duo sorriu e se despediu de todos, antes que Quatre conseguisse arrancar algo dele. Seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Heero que meneou a cabeça ao se despedir fazendo-o corar e quase correr fugindo do olhar escurecido do egiptólogo.

Heero viu Duo afastar-se rapidamente; sabia que um dos motivos dele recolher-se antes que o relógio houvesse informado serem onze da noite, foi pelo que ocorrera à tarde no sítio, embora não pudesse culpá-lo por isso, nem ele mesmo sabia se entendia o que acontecêra. Tudo que sabia era que se aquela coisa não houvesse aparecido o teria tomado para si ali mesmo. Esfregou os olhos cansado. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia recolher-se também, talvez assim sua mente clareasse um pouco, e o que vira no túnel, lhe parecesse menos assustador.

* * *

Na manhã sequinte:

Duo acordou com uma sensação estranha. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando localizar-se. Afastou os cabelos soltos e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Heero que pareciam tão confusos quanto os seus. Duo se afastou ligeiramente, dando-se conta de que estava nu e na cama do egiptólogo. Olhou para Heero que tinha apenas a região do baixo ventre coberta pelo lençol, e corou intensamente pelo fato de ambos estarem nus e do que isso significava. Começou a tremer diante do olhar de Heero, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido de fato, embora o ligeiro desconforto em algumas partes de seu corpo e o hematoma no pescoço de Heero lhe dessem uma ligeira idéia do que ocorrêra.

- Eu... eu não... não sei o que aconteceu, não me lembro de como cheguei a seu quarto.

Heero não conseguia desviar os olhos do homem a sua frente. O rosto envergonhado, a confusão estampada em seus olhos e rosto. Ele também não sabia como o milionário havia ido parar em sua cama, e nem ao certo como eles haviam acabado por dormirem juntos, pois pela forma assustada com que Duo o encarava, as marcas em seu pescoço, a sensação de relaxamento que sentia, e a leve ardência em suas costas, seria tolice ignorar que haviam dormido juntos. Mas a questão era, como isso acontecêra? Pois não conseguia se lembrar em que momento Duo entrara em seu quarto, uma vez que não se lembrava de tê-lo deixado entrar, e na noite anterior o americano havia sido o primeiro a recolher-se, alegando cansaço.

- Eu também não me lembro de nada, mas é impossível negar que dormimos juntos.

Duo corou ao ouvi-lo confirmar suas suspeitas, e abaixou a cabeça. Havia dormido com Heero e nem ao menos se lembrava como havia sido. No entanto seu rosto corou ainda mais intensamente ao ouvir o comentário que se seguiu.

- É impossível... negar... ainda mais porque eu ainda sinto o cheiro de sua pele em meu corpo e a sensação dela sob a ponta de meus dedos.

Duo ergueu os olhos encontrando a íris escurecida do egiptólogo. Recuou, sentindo uma sensação estranha percorrer seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, para abri-los assim que sentiu o perfume de Heero mais perto. Seus olhares se encontraram e Duo ofegou ao sentir a carícia em sua bochecha, deixou que Heero se aproximasse parando a apenas poucos milímetros de seus lábios.

- Duo...eu...

Duo silenciou-o com os dedos. Não queria que ele falasse coisa alguma, ou acabaria por perder a coragem. Aproximou-se mais, acabando com a distância entre seus corpos e tocou seus lábios nos de Heero. Este ouviu as palavras sussurradas junto a seus lábios, dando um meio sorriso antes de se perder no calor e maciez dos lábios do americano.

- Acho que dessa vez, não correremos o risco de não nos lembrarmos.

Continua...

Depois de milênios apareceu mais um cap.

Gente desculpe a demora, mas sabe como é inspiração não vem com hora e data marcada, e nem fica pelo tempo que a gente quer.

Bem agradecimentos a todas as almas pacientes e fãs que me torrando a mufa pedindo atualização dessa fic.

Mami esse cap e para vc viu.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

E já sabem aguardo comentários.


	9. Chapter VII

Herança Egípcia 

Capitulo VII – Entendendo o Passado

Mansão Winner:

Quatre levantou-se pouco depois das sete da manhã. Na verdade, mal pregara o olho desde que se recolhera. Havia deixado o hotel onde os outros estavam hospedados pouco depois da meia-noite, quando Rashid viera buscá-lo, e durante todo o percurso a sua casa vários pensamentos o atormentavam, dentre eles a relação de Duo e Heero em relação aos túmulos encontrados no sítio arqueológico. Havia alguma coisa sobrenatural agindo neles, e contra eles; disso tinha certeza. Já fazia muito tempo que não sentia essa sensação estranha percorrendo-lhe o corpo, como se o alertasse da vinda de algo terrível. A mesma sensação que o acometêra quando seus pais haviam morrido.

Arqueologia sempre fora uma paixão, alimentada por seus pais, que haviam sido brilhantes arqueólogos, embora tivessem tido uma vida profissional breve, interrompida subitamente por um acidente ocorrido em uma escavação da qual participavam, quando tinha apenas oito anos de idade.

Um terremoto nos arredores de Kaifha, soterrou a eles e mais dois ajudantes, quando uma das paredes que analisavam veio abaixo. Se não estava enganado, eles procuravam o que muitos chamavam de espelho das almas. Segundo antigos papiros, tal objeto fôra criado pelos deuses a fim de ver a alma daqueles que escolhiam como faraó. Dizia-se até que o espelho era capaz de mostrar a verdadeira alma de cada indivíduo, bem como sua ligação com outras almas. Dizia-se que este era capaz de mostrar se duas almas eram gêmeas ou não. Não haviam dados concretos de que tal objeto realmente existira, mas seus pais haviam morrido porque acreditavam na existência dele. E desde esse dia havia se dedicado a encontrar o espelho, mas esta havia se mostrado uma busca inútil até então.

Pelo menos era o que pensava, até que chegara em casa na noite anterior e, fôra avisado de que recebêra um telegrama de um antigo ajudante de seus pais, que agora trabalhava como antiquário numa cidade próxima de onde ficavam as escavações. Ficara surpreso em saber que o mesmo já o procurava à algum tempo; na verdade há alguns anos, desde que se mudara para o Cairo. Mesmo com o avançado da hora entrara em contato com Abdul, e o que o mesmo lhe contara era realmente surpreendente, para não dizer oportuno no momento. Se o que Abdul lhe dissera fosse verdade; de que encontrara o espelho das almas, talvez pudessem solucionar parte do que estava acontecendo com Duo e Heero. Porque algo lhe dizia que esse era parte do caminho que eles tinham a percorrer. Combinara de encontrar Heero e os outros nas escavações, mas talvez o estudo do novo túmulo pudesse esperar, precisava antes, falar com os dois amigos sobre o espelho das almas, e convencê-los de que tal artefato era verdadeiro, e lhes seria de grande ajuda.

Quatre deixou um recado no celular de Heero, uma vez que ainda era muito cedo para acordá-lo; só esperava apenas que o amigo visse o recado antes de sair para as escavações. Suspirou cansado. Colocou o telefone no lugar, e olhando para o céu, percebeu que este lhe parecia estranhamente escuro, embora o sol já brilhasse forte.

- Que Alá me ajude.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Hotel Narshida – 10:25hs:

Duo acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente satisfeito e protegido. Olhou para o rosto de Heero que ainda encontrava-se adormecido e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, diante do que haviam vivido juntos. As lembranças das sensações dos toques do egiptólogo em seu corpo fizeram-no tremer ligeiramente, acabando por acordar o japonês, que deu um meio sorriso diante da visão à sua frente. Os olhos de Duo brilhavam, completando com perfeição o rosto corado e parcialmente coberto pelos fios longos e sedosos. Haviam feito amor como se sempre houvesse sido assim, e sentia que de certa forma isso era uma verdade irrefutável.

Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do outro, afastando uma mecha com cuidado, levou-a até seu rosto e aspirou o perfume suave, deliciando-se com a maciez dos fios que escorriam por seus dedos. Nunca em sua vida algo parecido havia acontecido, à vontade de protegê-lo e mantê-lo para sempre em seus braços era quase que impossível de ser ignorada. De alguma forma a poucas horas atrás, Duo havia acordado em seus braços, e os vestígios em seus corpos indicavam claramente que haviam se entregue um aos braços do outro, embora as memórias deste fato não fossem claras para nenhum dos dois.

E mesmo quando isso deveria de certa forma assustá-los e afastá-los, serviu apenas para que voltassem a se amar, e dessa vez manter nítida em suas mentes os momentos ardentes que tivessem juntos. E mesmo que seu único pensamento fosse o de permanecer ali e esquecer o resto do mundo lá fora, ainda precisavam buscar respostas, e estas não viriam facilmente até eles, se não se propusessem a ir buscá-las.

- Temos que nos levantar não é?

Duo não tinha dúvidas de que precisavam deixar o quarto. A manhã já estava alta, e tinham coisas importantes a resolver, mesmo que a vontade de ambos fosse a de permanecer ali; alheios a tudo que não fosse a presença um do outro. Podia ver nos olhos de Heero que era inevitável para ambos ignorarem suas vontades e levantarem; sabia que tinham que voltar às escavações e verificar o túmulo que haviam encontrado juntos, mesmo que não desejasse fazê-lo. Ainda assim, não conseguia ignorar os fatos, e a vontade de saber como eles seriam e agiriam a partir de agora, uma vez que haviam dormido juntos. Havia sido muito fácil entregar-se à paixão, quando a mesma estava presente; não que a mesma houvesse desaparecido por completo ao se completarem um no corpo do outro, mas depois de amornada a paixão, sentia-se um pouco envergonhado de perguntar como seriam dali em diante. Seriam amantes ou deveriam agir como se nada houvesse acontecido?

Heero podia ver claramente as dúvidas nos olhos de Duo. Ele mesmo não sabia ao certo o que fazer, embora sentisse que havia apenas um caminho agora. única questão era se Duo estava disposto a percorrer tal caminho em sua companhia. Entretanto, tais dúvidas não poderiam ser respondidas antes que obtivessem as respostas ainda pendentes. O que realmente eram um para o outro? O que eram as visões e fatos inexplicáveis que pareciam apenas querer uní-los? E outra; o que era aquilo que o visitara em sua casa, e estivera nas escavações pouco antes de encontrarem o túmulo com a nova inscrição?

- Acho que deveríamos conversar, mas...

Duo sorriu, não permitindo que Heero continuasse, embora tivesse certeza de que fôra o medo de ouvir o que tinha a dizer que o fizera interrompê-lo.

- Não é o momento, é?

- Não. Eu... posso apenas posso dizer que... teremos tempo. E haverão outros momentos como esse.

- Verdade!

- Eu prometo.

Duo sorriu e aconchegou-se ao peito de Heero ao ouví-lo afirmar de que voltariam a estar juntos dessa forma, e que mesmo que o japonês não houvesse sido direto em suas palavras, o que acontecêra não havia sido algo passageiro entre os dois. Sentiu o beijo suave no alto de sua cabeça e suspirou, sentindo-se em paz; como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sentou-se na cama, tendo o cuidado de esconder a parte debaixo de seu corpo.

- Acho que os outros já devem estar preocupados conosco. Que horas devem ser agora?

Heero procurou pelo relógio, verificando que passava um pouco das dez da manhã. Riu ao dar-se conta de que era a primeira vez que permanecia tanto tempo na cama; mas dada à companhia, apenas um louco levantaria-se tão cedo.

- São quase onze horas.

- Quatre deve estar louco, imaginando onde estamos.

- Bem, ele poderia ter batido em minha porta que obteria sua resposta.

- De fato. Eu... acho melhor voltar... a meu quarto e trocar... de roupa.

Heero concordou. Levantando-se, tomou os lábios de Duo entre os seus, antes de jogar-se novamente na cama, tampando os olhos com um dos braços. Duo sorriu diante da gentileza de Heero ao notar que ele sentia-se embaraçado com a própria nudez. Levantou-se, recolheu a roupa e vestiu-se rapidamente, antes de escapar pela varanda, em direção a seu quarto.

Heero abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Duo sumindo pela varanda que fazia comunicação com os quartos deles e do de Sally. Deixou o conforto do leito indo a direção ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, precisava aprontar-se e ir para o sítio; tinha certeza de que os outros já deveriam estar lá. Mal entrou, e ouviu alguém batendo à porta. Enrolou-se em uma toalha, foi em direção à porta e abriu-a.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Quatre olhou para Heero e suspirou aliviado, por ainda encontrá-lo. Havia chegado a poucas horas, e até o momento não conseguira falar com Duo, que não atendia ao telefone e nem a porta. Temia que algo houvesse acontecido ao amigo, decidiu-se então por procurar Heero e perguntar se poderia usar a varanda deste e ir até o quarto de Duo verificar se o mesmo estava bem. Ainda se lembrava de que quando Duo recolhêra-se, parecia cansado e perturbado e isso o deixara preocupado, lembrando-o do quê havia acontecido a Heero e Duo no sitio arqueológico que os deixara estranhos.

- Quatre!

- Pelo que vejo não viu meu recado.

- Na verdade acabei de levantar.

- Eu falei com Trowa e Sally e expliquei que íamos a outro lugar, então eles seguiram para as escavações e eu fiquei aguardando que acordassem.

- Que lugar?

Quatre explicou por alto aonde iam e o porquê. Heero encarou o amigo durante alguns segundos. Se o que ouvira fosse verdade, o artefato em si deveria estar em um museu; mas segundo o que Quatre lhe dissera, era um antiquário que detinha o espelho, o objeto era sagrado e um artefato de família guardado a gerações, e como tal era dever dele mantê-lo seguro de olhos não preparados. Como estudioso sabia que não deveria dar tanto crédito a tais fatos, mas nas ultimas semanas já havia visto e sentido muita coisa para desconsiderar fatos, apenas porque não conseguia explicar.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e saímos então. Porque não avisa Duo?

- Duo! O que houve com Maxwell?

Quatre sorriu diante do tom quase carinhoso com que Heero proferira o nome do amigo. Heero grunhiu algo inaudível, e caminhou para o banheiro, ignorando a pergunta maliciosa de Quatre. Afinal não sabia como Duo se sentiria se dissesse o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Quatre viu Heero seguir para o banheiro e permaneceu ainda algum tempo, olhando para o quarto, podia sentir varias coisas ao redor, e deu um meio sorriso antes de encaminhar-se para o quarto do amigo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas horas depois:

Duo desceu do veículo olhando ao redor. Parecia uma ruela como outra qualquer e se o amigo não lhe houvesse dito que iam ver um antiquário duvidaria muito de que houvesse realmente algum por ali. Seu olhar encontrou o de Heero e este sorriu ligeiramente, corando quando o egiptólogo tomou-lhe a mão carinhosamente, puxando para entrarem na loja. Havia compartilhado com Quatre o que acontecêra entre eles e as circunstancias de como havia acontecido. Ficara feliz por Quatre não julgá-lo, e sim apoiá-lo e incentivá-lo a investir na relação com Heero; mesmo que tudo houvesse acontecido de maneira estranha e conturbada. Sentia-se um tanto confuso e temeroso, mas o fato do japonês, ter pego sua mão na frente de Quatre o fez acreditar que talvez fosse possível uma relação entre eles, e que ele era importante para Heero, e não apenas um mero passatempo.

Entraram no antiquário, sendo recebidos imediatamente por um homem de estatura mediana e aparência forte. O mesmo sorriu assim que viu Quatre, abraçando-o e murmurando algo em árabe, antes de apresentar-se a eles.

- Eu sou Abdul Hassad, bem-vindos a minha humilde loja. Quatre avisou-me que viriam.

- Abdul, esses são Duo Maxwell, um amigo e Heero Yuy, amigo e colega de trabalho.

- Muito prazer. Venham o espelho, encontra-se nos fundos.

Abdul levou-os até um quarto fortemente trancado. Assim que a porta se abriu, todos se sentiram estranhamente perturbados. Haviam diversos outros espelhos ao redor, mas apenas um transmitia uma sensação estranha a primeira vista. O mesmo encontrava-se disposto no meio do quarto, cercado por outros espelhos de diversos tamanhos e formatos.

- Esse é o espelho das almas que, segundo as lendas, foi criado pelos deuses.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, apenas observando o espelho, que deveria medir quase três metros de altura e dois de largura. Quatre podia sentir uma forte sensação emanando do espelho, era algo completamente perceptível a pessoas sensíveis como ele. Sabia que a pessoa que criara o objeto a sua frente era possuidora de infinito poder. Sentia-se imensamente feliz por finalmente ver o objeto que seus pais tanto se dedicaram a encontrar, afinal ambos haviam dedicado anos de pesquisa e de suas vidas em busca daquele objeto, e o mesmo encontrava-se a sua frente neste momento. Quatre voltou-se para Abdul, que sorriu; compartilhando silenciosamente da alegria que o jovem árabe sentia, sabia o quanto os pais dele haviam se dedicado naquela busca, e haviam perecido sem nunca vê-lo.

- Eles ficariam felizes por você tê-lo visto.

Quatre meneou a cabeça em acordo. Sim, eles ficariam felizes em saber que o espelho existia, e que ele o vira. Esticou o braço a fim de tocar o espelho, mas a voz de Abdul despertou-lhe da estranha sensação que o envolvia, e o impelia a querer tocar a superfície fria do artefato.

- Quatre, há outra coisa que quero lhe falar.

- Claro.

Quatre piscou, lançando um último olhar para o objeto antes de seguir o antigo ajudante de seus pais para fora do quarto.

Heero viu Quatre seguir o antiquário e voltou-se para o amante, que no momento encontrava-se em frente ao espelho tentando ver algo através deste.

Duo olhava para o espelho, que lhe parecia um espelho comum, apenas a armação em volta lhe parecia extravagante demais; fora isso não via no que ele poderia ser diferente dos outros ao redor. Segundo o antiquário que estavam visitando, ele era capaz de mostrar a alma das pessoas, apenas postando-se à frente dele, e até o momento nada havia acontecido.

- Viu algo de interessante?

- Não... acho que o espelho em meu quarto é tão eficiente quanto esse.

Heero riu e olhou para o reflexo dos dois; para ele também não havia nada de diferente. Acreditava que Quatre havia sido enganado quanto àquela história; estava ponto de discutir o fato com Duo, quando a imagem do espelho começou a esmaecer, dando lugar a outras duas pessoas, parecidas com eles, mas com vestes e aparência um pouco mais jovem.

Duo ofegou ao ver a imagem deles mudar para as pessoas que nos últimos dias apareciam em seus sonhos. O jovem de longos cabelos castanhos dourados e olhos ametistas como o seu, e o rapaz um pouco mais alto com os cabelos castanhos achocolatados e olhos azuis cobalto como os do egiptólogo a seu lado.

Heero piscou diante das duas figuras, e mediante o fato delas estarem estendendo a mão para eles. A imagem atrás deles era a mesma do quarto, com os mesmos espelhos à volta e o tapete sob seus pés, apenas as duas figuras destoavam, uma vez que não deveriam estar ali e sim o reflexo dele e de Duo. Viu quando o americano ergueu a mão para tocar o reflexo do rapaz que tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os seus, e inconscientemente, ergueu a sua. Algo dentro dele impelia-o a imitar o gesto e tocar a figura de cabelos longos e olhos da cor de ametistas. Quando seus dedos se tocaram através do espelho, pôde ouvir apenas um sussurro, antes que sua mente fosse tragada pela escuridão.

_"Lembrem-se"_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

3.059 a.c cidade de Mênfis

Sibun olhou-se no espelho analisando, seu reflexo. Mesmo sendo tão jovem já compreendia muitas coisas, dentre elas era que sua aparência causava diferentes reações nas pessoas, e sua posição como filho do faraó parecia não agradar aos outros meninos da escola, tornando-o uma pessoa solitária, e sem amigos. Tocou os cabelos longos, imaginando o porquê de sua mãe insistir em mantê-los tão compridos. A maioria das mães mantinha os cabelos dos filhos curtos, menos a sua. Gostava deles, eram parecidos com o de sua mãe, mas odiava seu comprimento, uma vez que lhe dava apenas mais motivos para implicarem com ele. Terminou de arrumar-se rapidamente e deixou o quarto sem ser visto, sabia que em poucos minutos sua mãe viria ter com ele, mas antes precisava fazer uma coisa.

Percorreu o curto caminho até o corredor que o levaria a seu destino, mas ao dobrar o mesmo, viu sua mãe em companhia de uma das escravas. Olhou ao redor e escondeu-se rapidamente num canto, até que ambas passassem, não poderia ser pego, agora que estava tão perto. As duas passaram, certamente caminhando em direção a seu quarto. Sorriu ao notar que havia conseguido despistá-las. Deixou seu esconderijo e caminhou apressadamente, entrando desapercebido no aposento de seus pais. Há algumas semanas atrás, seu pai havia-lhe dito que lhe daria um belo presente por sua nova idade e mal conseguira conter a excitação em saber o que lhe seria dado.

Pelo que se lembrava, uma festa suntuosa estava sendo preparada para dali a alguns dias, e em exatamente três dias, já seria considerado um homem, e não mais um menino, não que houvesse alguém que quisesse convidar, embora soubesse que certamente todos os que sempre implicavam com ele pelas costas de seu pai estivessem presentes. Afinal, a maioria era de súditos do faraó, todos pertencentes a famílias nobres. Sibun deixou os pensamentos de que não desejava uma festa, para fazer o que havia se proposto quando dirigiu-se até o quarto dos pais. Olhou em todas as direções, imaginando onde seu presente pudesse estar. Rapidamente começou a vasculhar o quarto à procura do lugar onde supunha, estaria seu presente de maioridade. Após alguns minutos encontrou uma pequena caixa em meio alguns panos. Abriu-a ansiosamente, maravilhando-se ao deparar-se com a bela peça.

Sibun estava observando a faca, esculpida em marfim e pedras coloridas, quando sua mãe apareceu; vestida em seus trajes brancos, cinto e braceletes de ouro, e os cabelos longos cobrindo suavemente os ombros pálidos. Olhou dentro dos olhos da mesma cor que os seus e viu uma suave repreensão neles. Sabia que não deveria ter entrado sem permissão, e nem remexido nas coisas de seu pai. Mas estava curioso... o quê, segundo sua mãe, era seu único defeito.

Inia olhou para o filho que a encarava com receio. Por certo por ter sido pego fazendo o que não deveria, e com a prova do crime em mãos. Ainda assim sorriu, caminhando até ele e acariciando os fios longos e claros do cabelo de seu único filho.

- Isso deveria ser um presente.

- Eu...

- A faca, seu pai mandou fazer para você, mas não deveria tê-la encontrado mocinho... ainda é muito jovem para brincar com ela. Ainda faltam dois dias para seu aniversário, e é quando você a receberá. Como um sinal de que já é um homem. Agora coloque-a no lugar, temos que sair.

Sibun depositou a faca no lugar em que a encontrara, e voltou-se para sua mãe, que o aguardava com uma das mãos estendidas.

- Aonde vamos mamãe?

- Ao templo, oferecer tributo aos deuses.

Sibun segurou a mão que lhe era extendida, indagando o motivo de irem ao templo de Amon novamente. Não estavam em nenhuma data religiosa, ou época de nenhum tributo ao deus a quem serviam. Sua mãe havia-lhe explicado que eles eram servos de Amon, e como tal, deviam a ele tudo o que tinham. Desde as roupas, ao alimento, animais e escravos. Por isso era costume oferecer sacrifícios a ele. Em honra e devoção. Mas pelo que se lembrava faziam poucos dias que eles, juntamente com seu pai haviam ido ao templo de Amon oferecer-lhe tributo. Então porque estavam indo novamente?.

- Porquê?

- Esqueceu-se de que dia é hoje?

Sibun balançou a cabeça suavemente fazendo sua mãe rir e acariciar-lhe o rosto com carinho; embora parecesse um tanto quanto triste.

- Não se lembra que todos anos, dias antes de seu aniversário, temos de ir a um... determinado templo e oferecer oferendas?

Sibun procurou lembrar-se, mas tudo era um tanto quanto vago em sua mente, ainda assim balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Se sua mãe dizia que iam, então não havia porquê duvidar dela.

0.0.00.0.0.0.0.

Menés observava com olhos críticos a nova leva de escravos trazidos do sul. Apesar de ter servos para executar essa função, às vezes gostava ele mesmo de determinar o que cada um deveria fazer em seu reino; principalmente àqueles que trabalhariam servindo-os dentro do palácio. Muitos ainda eram muito jovens, talvez bem mais que seu único filho. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de seu herdeiro. Sibun havia nascido a pouco mais de cinco anos, e em alguns dias, segundo os costumes já seria considerado um homem; mesmo que a seus olhos este não se encontrasse apto a enfrentar as adversidades da vida. Mesmo já estando sendo treinado para isso.

Seu filho possuía uma doçura que não deveria ter. O que atraia a simpatia e a inveja de muitos, o que acabou por torná-lo um tanto arredio; o que era influenciado por sua esposa que mantinha-o sempre junto de suas asas, protegendo-o em excesso. Sabia que muitos não gostavam de Sibun pelo simples fato dele ser o futuro faraó. Via isso nos olhares das crianças, quando estas não estavam junto a seus pais. Lamentava o fato do filho não possuir amigos. Mas faraós nem sempre tinham amigos, e esse era um fardo que Sibun deveria entender, saber enfrentar, e aceitar desde pequeno.

Sibun possuía uma beleza peculiar. De si puxara muito pouco, apenas alguns traços quase que imperceptíveis. Da mãe puxara o tom acobreado dos cabelos longos, que Inia insistia em manter, e os olhos claros e raros em um menino. Uma contradição em muitos aspectos. Primeiramente os olhos, que eram capazes de mostrar tão claramente a gama de emoções que sentia, embora na maioria das vezes houvesse apenas fragilidade espelhada neles. Pelo que se lembrava das histórias contadas por seu pai, mesmo quando pequeno, seus olhos demonstravam força, e era essa mesma força que gostaria de ver refletida nos olhos de seu único filho.

Raras foram às vezes que o vira olhar duramente para alguém. Na maioria das vezes Sibun simplesmente abaixava a cabeça e recolhia-se em algum canto. Outro fato era que; apesar de pequeno, seu menino não parecia temer a morte. Na verdade, era como se a mesma o acompanhasse desde pequeno, pois não foram poucas às vezes em que seu filho se defrontara com eventos que poderiam causar-lhe a morte, e a mesma não o tomara para si. Mas levara a outros em seu lugar. Como o que acontecêra à poucos dias atrás; quando um escravo morreu ao ser picado por uma serpente, que se encontrava no jardim do palácio, no momento em que Sibun por lá brincava.

Tais pensamentos foram cortados quando seu olhar encontrou um menino de olhar azulado e feroz. Tão denso e escuro como a própria noite. Encarou o menino, que o encarava diretamente sem nenhum receio de sua posição. Era esse tipo de olhar que gostaria de ver nos olhos de Sibun. Mas não o mesmo ódio que sentia vir do garoto, que deveria ser apenas um pouco mais velho que seu menino. Ainda assim, era o tipo de olhar que tinha certeza não seria tão facilmente sobrepujado. Menés gesticulou para um dos servos que separassem o menino de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos revoltos para que servisse dentro de sua casa. Talvez o colocasse a serviço de sua esposa ou de seu filho. Um presente, para que Sibun começasse a comandar desde cedo, e entendesse sua posição como herdeiro do trono, quando os deuses decidissem levá-lo para os campos de Iaru.

Acompanhou com o olhar o menino ser levado, sabendo que o mesmo seria lavado e instruído, antes que começasse de fato suas obrigações. Durante os poucos segundos em que seguiu o garoto com os olhos, algo dentro dele pareceu alertá-lo quanto a posição que o mesmo deveria ocupar. Por alguns segundos o fato de que talvez não devesse permitir que seu filho entrasse em contato com o escravo ressoou em sua mente; mas o mesmo desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto veio, ao ver seu filho correr em sua direção, seguido por sua esposa e um dos escravos.

- Papai!

Menés abraçou o filho que se jogara em seus braços r rodopiou com ele, ouvindo a risada cristalina do menino. Esta soava como música a seus ouvidos. Olhou nos olhos do filho, vendo toda a alegria que este sentia, e olhou para a esposa sorrindo-lhe. Haviam ansiado tanto por um filho, que quando o mesmo chegara instituíra três dias de festa, pelo seu nascimento, mesmo que alguns dos sacerdotes dissessem que o nascimento dele havia ocorrido em um momento não muito propício. Alguns ainda viam com maus olhos o nascimento de seu herdeiro, dizendo que o menino havia nascido sob a proteção do deus errado.

Sibun nascêra numa noite sem lua, quando os astros encontravam-se na posição em que muitos acreditavam ser um mau presságio. Alguns, menos supersticiosos, diziam que as crianças nascidas nesta época seriam imunes a morte, vivendo sob a proteção de Anúbis, o senhor dos mortos, e como tal deviam obediência à ele. Entretanto, todos em sua casa serviam a Amon. Até mesmo Inia, que ao casar-se com ele deixara de adorar a Hátor, a deusa do céu e das mulheres, e passara a adorar Amon. E com seu filho não seria diferente, embora soubesse que Inia, todos os anos, no mês de nascimento de Sibun, oferecia tributos ao deus chacal. Nada tinha contra, uma vez que Sibun nascera sobre a proteção do mesmo. Entretanto não gostava daquilo, mas não queria que a ira do deus do submundo, e juíz dos mortos, caísse sobre sua casa. Não seria prudente desafiar os deuses, ainda mais um tão poderoso quanto Amon.

- Aonde vão?

Inia curvou-se diante de seu marido, sorrindo fracamente; não poderia dizer em voz alta aonde iam, muitos poderiam se opor, e não desejava trazer problemas a Menés, contando-lhe aonde iriam, mesmo que este soubesse cada um de seus passos.

- À fonte no limite da cidade meu senhor.

Menés meneou a cabeça em assentimento, mesmo ciente de que certamente eles iriam a outro lugar. Por certo no que estivera pensando há poucos instantes.

Sibun olhou para sua mãe e depois para seu pai; e então voltou o olhar na direção dos homens e mulheres que encontravam-se enfileirados a poucos metros deles. Nunca os havia visto antes. Talvez fossem novos escravos. Embora não entendesse por que precisavam de tantos. Pareciam estar sendo separados, pois alguns seguiam na direção de onde haviam vindo, enquanto outros eram dirigidos para fora do pátio e alguns poucos permaneciam no mesmo lugar.

Menés colocou o filho no chão, olhando para o escravo que sempre a acompanhava quando ia com Sibun para além dos limites da cidade. Sabia que os veria novamente apenas no cair da tarde e não desejava que se demorassem mais, ou acabariam por retornar apenas à noite. Tão logo foi solto, Sibun segurou a mão de sua mãe e seguiu-a em direção aos portões do palácio, virando-se apenas para dar adeus a seu pai que lhe sorria ternamente.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Um transporte já os aguardava do lado de fora do palácio; bem como a oferenda a ser oferecida ao deus, e os mantimentos para que pudessem ir e voltar. Levariam pelo menos três horas para atravessar a cidade e chegar ao templo, que ficava além da fonte, nos limites de Mênfis. Seguiram o trajeto, atravessando a cidade, sob os olhar dos habitantes que se curvavam a eles à medida em que avançavam para seu destino. Havia se passado um pouco mais de três horas antes que alcançassem o templo escondido e afastado da cidade principal. Pouco depois de iniciada a viagem, Sibun começara a passar mal, devido ao cansaço e tiveram que parar até o menino sentir-se melhor. Poucos sabiam que após a fonte de Akhar, existia um templo.

Na verdade, se não fosse pelo escravo que a acompanhava, certamente ela jamais cumpriria com sua palavra ao deus que lhe permitira ter Sibun. Kebech surgira poucos dias após o nascimento de Sibun, dizendo ter sido enviado para que ela cumprisse com a promessa feita ao senhor dos mortos. Fôra ele quem a levara ao templo da primeira vez, e a acompanhava todos os anos, quando era chegada a época de oferecer tributo a Anúbis.

Desceram diante do templo, detendo-se por alguns instantes para observarem a entrada do mesmo. Sempre que ia ao templo de Anúbis, imaginava quem o teria erguido. Menés erguera o templo de Amon bem no centro da cidade, onde todos podiam ir cultuá-lo. O templo de Anúbis possuía em sua entrada duas grandes colunas, e por entre elas uma longa escadaria que dava para um pátio cercado por colunas de igual tamanho. Passaram pela fonte no centro do pátio e seguiram além, onde havia uma outra escadaria que dava para um salão onde, dentro dele; havia uma gigantesca estátua de Anúbis com um altar a seus pés, onde deveriam ser colocados os tributos.

O escravo acendeu uma tocha e colocou-a nas mãos de Sibun, que ficou observando sua mãe e o escravo aproximarem-se do altar e colocarem um bezerro por sobre ele, e em seguida derramar algo em cima. Inia virou-se para o filho e sorriu fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse com a tocha. Sibun caminhou até eles, mantendo a tocha longe do altar e olhando sua mãe.

- Querido, você deve acender o altar.

Ele se aproximou e jogou a tocha dentro do altar. Em segundos o local começou a arder em chamas. Sibun afastou-se quando as chamas aumentaram, consumindo o bezerro; mas sua mãe segurou-o pela mão, fazendo-o sentir seu suave cheiro de flores. Olhou ao redor, vendo inscrições por toda a parede. Era a primeira vez que reparava no templo, mas não era a primeira vez que se sentia desconfortável. Sentia como se vários pares de olhos os observassem de algum lugar. Instintivamente apertou a mão de sua mãe e aproximou-se ainda mais dela. Ainda não sabia qual era o deus a que estavam honrando, pois algo o impedia de erguer os olhos e ver qual era estátua que encontrava-se à frente deles. Recriminou-se por isso, pois seu pai sempre lhe dizia que ele era o futuro faraó, e como tal deveria ter coragem para enfrentar qualquer coisa, então. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era erguer a cabeça, e saberia qual o deus. Uma vez que lhe fôra ensinado sobre cada um deles. Estava pronto de levantar a cabeça para a estátua, quando sua mãe o chamou.

- Querido, preste atenção. Você já fez seu pedido?

- Pedido?

- Sim, sempre que ofertar alguma coisa, você deve agradecer ou pedir algo. Lembre-se dos ensinamentos que aprendeu na escola. Ou não deseja nada?

- Eu...

- Sibun você não pode deixá-lo esperando, logo o fogo apagará e se você não pedir, como ele lhe atenderá?

Sibun ficou olhando o fogo e balançou a cabeça. Não sentia vontade de pedir algo àquele deus que não sabia, e nem queria saber quem era. Inia abraçou o filho, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto entoava uma canção que o fazia sentir-se aquecido por dentro; embora parecesse uma prece. Sibun estava tendo dificuldades em manter a mente atenta, pois começava a sentir-se sonolento. Seus olhos foram fechando, e a voz de sua mãe diminuindo, até que não mais a ouviu. Inia deu um sorriso triste antes de murmurar ao escravo que deveriam voltar. O mesmo tomou o menino desacordado nos braços.

0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0

Três meses depois:

Sibun corria, afastando-se cada vez mais do palácio. Havia querido escapar da vigilância de sua ama e ir ao mercado pessoalmente comprar um presente de aniversário para sua mãe. Para isso aguardou pacientemente o melhor momento, e escondeu-se numa das carroças que haviam trazido alimentos pela manhã, e que deixariam o palácio assim que descarregassem. Desceu apenas quando a mesma parou num lugar que lhe era totalmente desconhecido. Notara os olhares das pessoas diante de suas roupas limpas e de tecido fino, indicando sua posição nobre, mas sentia-se tão feliz por poder andar sozinho que não se ateve ao fato de que tal aventura poderia ser-lhe perigosa.

Andava distraidamente, observando tudo ao redor com alegria e inocência, até que alguns minutos depois, acabou por esbarrar em dois meninos que eram filhos de um dos conselheiros de seu pai. Estes sempre o atormentavam, e sabia que dessa vez não seria diferente, ao notar o sorriso sarcástico no rosto de um deles, antes que o mesmo o agarrasse pelo braço. Teve tempo apenas de chutá-lo antes de correr, tentando inutilmente fugir deles.

Sentia medo, e sabia que ninguém poderia ajudá-lo, pois estava longe da proteção do palácio e ninguém sabia de sua aventura. Lágrimas toldavam sua visão e acabou esbarrando em alguém, antes de virar em uma esquina e acabar em um beco sem saída. Tudo que pôde fazer foi encolher-se no final do beco, antes que seus perseguidores o alcançassem, caminhando lentamente até ele. Sibun procurou refrear as lágrimas, mesmo que estas se recusassem a permanecer no lugar.

- Você vai se arrepender principezinho.

- Nem seu pai ou os guardas do palácio podem te ajudar agora.

Sibun encolheu-se diante das palavras cuspidas com rancor, e temeu pelo que lhe aconteceria, dizendo inutilmente que eles não poderiam feri-lo sem que seu pai viesse a saber.

- Vocês não podem tocar em mim.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

Os meninos partiram para cima de Sibun, fazendo-o levantar e espremer-se ainda mais contra a parede à suas costas. Pensou em gritar por ajuda, mas quem o ajudaria ali? Fechou os olhos, esperando seu destino, quando uma voz fria o fez estremecer, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e ver quem era a mesma..

- Por que vocês não procuram alguém do tamanho de vocês para implicarem?

Sibun encolheu-se novamente, procurando ver por entre as pernas de seus perseguidores, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao ver um menino, possivelmente um pouco mais velho que ele. Os cabelos castanhos escuros, meio desgrenhados olhos azuis escuros e profundos, que continham uma expressão fria que jamais vira antes. O outro menino vestia uma saia bege até a altura dos joelhos e possuía braceletes em ambos os braços.

- O que você quer escravo?

- Não deveria meter-se no assunto dos outros.

O escravo olhou para a figura encolhida no final do beco, vendo-o encará-lo com os olhos manchados pelas lágrimas. não tencionava seguÍ-lo, mas quando o filho do faraó esbarrara nele, e notou os outros dois meninos que o seguiam, não conseguiu impedir-se de ver o que tencionavam fazer.

- E vocês não deveriam importunar o garoto.

- E você pretende fazer o quê quanto a isso?

- Hn

O escravo deu um ligeiro sorriso e partiu pra cima dos outros, que ficaram surpresos, uma vez que não esperavam que um menino menor que eles, tivesse a coragem de enfrentá-los.

Apesar de pequeno, sabia que possuía força e agilidade, o que lhe permitira derrotar em pouco tempo seus oponentes, que fugiram correndo. Virou-se, olhando para o herdeiro do Egito que encontrava-se com as roupas sujas e os cabelos soltos, encolhido no canto chorando. Observou-o durante algum tempo, ponderando se o deixava lá ou aproximava-se dele. No fim decidiu-se pela segunda alternativa. Aproximou-se, e agachando-se na frente do outro, usou do mesmo tom frio de antes.

- Eles já foram. è melhor você ir agora e não voltar a andar sozinho por aí.

Sibun levantou os olhos e encarou seu salvador por alguns instantes, mergulhando na íris de um azul intenso, e sentindo seu peito aquecer. Os olhos do outro menino reluziram por alguns segundos, diante da cor exótica dos olhos do filho do faraó. Pareciam duas ametistas. Sem saber porquê, levou uma das mãos ao rosto do menino, e por um instante o mesmo se assustou e se afastou, fazendo com que o outro refreasse sua mão, para logo em seguida enxugar as lágrimas que caiam do belo rosto.

Sibun sentiu o toque quente e atirou-se nos braços do outro, chorando compulsivamente, fazendo com que o outro ficasse petrificado por alguns instantes. Levou apenas alguns segundos antes que abraçasse o filho do faraó, afagando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto sussurrava-lhe palavras de conforto.

- Shhhh... está tudo bem, não deixarei que ninguém lhe faça mal. Não chore.

- Eu... eu... tive... tanto... tanto medo.

- Está tudo bem agora.

Sibun afastou-se e concordou, balançando a cabeça. Viu o outro menino levantar-se e estender-lhe a mão. Timidamente aceitou-a, sentindo-se aquecido diante do toque tão comum, mas que o fizera corar no mesmo instante.

- Venha... vou acompanhá-lo até o palácio.

Sibun sorriu ao saber que o outro o acompanharia até em casa. Assim não precisava temer encontrar os outros dois pelo caminho; pois tinha certeza de que o menino a seu lado o manteria seguro. Caminharam lentamente um ao lado do outro, mesmo que o certo fosse o escravo andar a dois passos atrás dele. De vez em quando olhava para ele de soslaio, virando-se rapidamente quando o menino o pegava encarando-o. Procurou arrumar suas vestes que estavam um pouco sujas, e ajeitar os cabelos que haviam se soltado enquanto fugia. Podia notar o olhar dos outros sobre si, e a forma como o outro menino ignorava os olhares com o olhar frio. Ele era diferente dos outros. Sabia que não era a primeira vez que o via entre os outros escravos; ainda assim era difícil admitir que ele era um deles. De certo não se portava como um. Os garotos haviam dito o que ele era, mas este não parecia ser muito mais velho que ele.

- Porque me ajudou?

Ohry olhou para o menino que procurava ignorar, desde que ajudara. Na verdade, ele mesmo não sabia porquê o ajudara. O menino era filho do faraó, e por causa dele, ele e sua família, eram escravos. Seus tios trabalhavam nas minas, enquanto ele trabalhava na cozinha do palácio. Mas ao vê-lo correndo, sendo perseguido, e encurralado pelos outros meninos, muito maiores que ele, não conseguira dar-lhes as costas. O medo era evidente em sua voz e sabia que o menino não seria capaz de se defender.

- Você parecia precisar de ajuda.

- Ah... o... obrigado.

Ohry olhou para o menino que parecia envergonhado. Sibun chutou uma pedrinha invisível, torcendo as mãos diante da resposta curta e fria. Por algum motivo queria saber mais sobre o escravo a seu lado, mas não sabia como perguntar sem parecer enxerido. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz fria do outro, que estranhamente parecia aborrecido com ele.

- Não deveria andar por ai sozinho. Pode não ter a mesma sorte novamente. Não são todos que apreciam à você ou sua família.

Sibun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o menino falar rudemente. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas no mesmo instante e tentou não chorar; abaixando a cabeça para que o outro não visse.

Ohry praguejou mentalmente por ter sido tão ríspido. Não queria que o filho do faraó voltasse a chorar. Mas não havia dito nenhuma mentira quanto ao fato de que nem todos gostavam do faraó e sua família. Era perigoso o menino andar sozinho pela cidade.

- Desculpe, não queria ser tão ríspido. Mas não deve andar sozinho Sibun, não é seguro para o filho do faraó.

- Você sabe meu nome?

Ohry deu um meio sorriso diante da surpresa do menino. Quem na cidade não conhecia o filho do faraó mesmo que de longe? Ele parou surpreso ao ouvir o menino perguntar-lhe algo.

- Quê!

Sibun parou e olhou confuso para o menino. Havia feito uma pergunta simples, mas o menino o olhava como se tivesse feito algum tipo de ofensa. Será que o havia ofendido de alguma forma?

- Eu perguntei o seu nome. Você sabe o meu, mas eu não sei o seu.

O escravo piscou, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns segundos. Porque ele ficara tão surpreso com a pergunta? Olhou para Sibun, que ainda aguardava uma resposta, e pôs-se a andar novamente, fazendo o menino correr a atrás dele, permanecendo com a cabeça abaixada. Notou que estavam próximos ao palácio e parou. Não desejava ir além, afinal havia escapado de seus afazeres naquele dia, e não tinha a menor pretensão de voltar, ainda mais quando viu que os guardas vinham correndo na direção deles, acompanhados por uma mulher que deveria ser a pessoa que cuidava de Sibun. Virou-se para ir embora, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz de Sibun soar esperançosa, ao fazer a pergunta:

- Você não vai me dizer seu nome?

Ele suspirou, e respondeu sem nem ao menos se virar, colocando-se logo em seguida a caminho da vila de escravos onde morava.

- Ohry.

Sibun sorriu, mesmo que o menino não pudesse ver. Deixou ser abraçado por sua ama, ignorando as perguntas que esta lhe fazia, mantendo seu olhar no garoto que ia embora. Viu quando os guardas adiantaram-se para pará-lo e temeu por sua vida

- Não... deixem-no ir. Ele me ajudou a voltar para casa.

Os guardas se detiveram, vendo que o escravo nem ao menos havia parado, mas simplesmente continuara seu caminho. Sibun sorriu e deixou-se levar para dentro do palácio. Em seu coração havia apenas uma resolução. Encontraria Ohry novamente, e seriam amigos. Tinha certeza disso. Seu coração lhe dizia isso, e ele acreditava que pudesse ser possível.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas semanas depois:

Ohry encontrava-se na cozinha, tentando esconder-se de Sibun, embora soubesse que seria impossível fazê-lo por muito tempo. Na verdade, estranhava o fato do filho do faraó ainda não ter ido atrás dele, como sempre fazia após sua refeição matinal. Desde que o havia ajudado e o faraó havia descoberto o fato, o mesmo ordenara que ficasse a serviço de seu filho. Não podia dizer que detestava completamente a companhia do príncipe, uma vez que suas função resumia-se a acompanhar o herdeiro aonde o mesmo desejasse ir. Entretanto, era quase que impossível manter o mesmo calado.

Mesmo ignorando-o, tratando-o mal, Sibun parecia não se importar. Na verdade isso parecia apenas incentivá-lo a querer manter contato com ele. Estava terminando de reunir os legumes, quando sentiu o habitual silêncio na cozinha, e sabia muito bem o porquê. Seus olhos ergueram-se a tempo de ver o príncipe correr na sua direção, sorrindo como se ele fosse algum tipo de brinquedo ou doce. Suspirou cansado, notando que os olhares dos demais escravos voltaram-se imediatamente para os dois, quando Sibun parou a sua frente.

- Vamos à cidade?

Ohry ignorou o príncipe, virando-se para procurar alguma coisa para fazer, quando uma pequena mão segurou-o pelo braço. Virou-se, sabendo o que encontraria e amaldiçoando todos os deuses pelo nascimento de Sibun, que o encarava com os olhos marejados por ter sido rudemente ignorado. Sem escapatória, ouviu-se respondendo ironicamente a Sibun, que não parecia nem um pouco perturbado pelo tom irônico de sua voz, ou pela mensura sarcástica que fizera.

- Como desejar majestade.

Sibun sorriu, mesmo diante do tom sarcástico de Ohry, torcendo os lábios ao vê-lo curvar-se diante de si, indicando que ele fosse na frente,e que o seguiria conforme os costumes. Sibun olhou ao redor, notando que todos os observavam, e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, antes de seguir em direção à saída, sendo seguido relutantemente pelo escravo.

Deixaram o palácio, seguindo como sempre, para o mercado da cidade. Sibun olhava de vez em quando para o escravo que evitava olhar em seus olhos e amaldiçoou-se por ter sido tão afobado novamente. Sabia que Ohry detestava quando adentrava a cozinha, correndo em sua direção e chamando-o para irem a cidade, o que ocorria geralmente todas as manhãs. Mas não conseguia evitar. Seu primeiro pensamento todos os dias ao acordar, era o de ver Ohry e fazê-lo ser seu amigo. Mal conseguia comer direito, antes de correr para a cozinha, onde sabia que o encontraria.

Não havia avançado muito desde que se conheceram; e agora duvidava que poderia fazer o escravo tornar-se seu amigo. Ohry estava começando a estranhar o silêncio. Ele os vinha acompanhando desde que deixaram o palácio. Estavam andando a esmo há quase uma hora, e Sibun não havia dito ou feito nada do que normalmente fazia; como falar pelos cotovelos ou fazê-lo tentar sorrir, ou tentar persuadí-lo a acompanhá-lo em alguma brincadeira. Notou que caminhavam para o templo de Amon e suspirou cansado. Parecia que os pés de Sibun sempre o levavam para lá.

Sibun mal notara que estavam no templo de Amon, até que ambos sentaram a sombra deste, nas escadarias na parte de trás do templo. Suspirou fortemente, reunindo toda a coragem que estivera juntando desde que haviam saído do palácio. Virou-se para Ohry, vendo que o escravo mantinha o olhar em algum lugar dentro do templo atrás deles.

- Podemos ser amigos?

Ohry voltou sua atenção para Sibun assim que ouviu a pergunta idiota. O que ele tinha na cabeça para perguntar tal coisa? A raiva e frustração dos últimos dias, pareceu aflorar em cada poro de seu corpo, e ele se ergueu, deixando que sua voz fizesse o mesmo.

- Amigos! Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Ohry!

Ohry deu um riso irônico diante da resposta inocente. Como Sibun podia ser tão inocente diante de certos fatos? Eles pertenciam a classes diferentes e isso jamais mudaria. Mesmo que os deuses interferissem, ele sempre seria um escravo e Sibun; o filho do faraó.

- Eu sou um escravo. E você é o herdeiro do faraó. Herdeiros não brincam com escravos. Você deve ter outros amigos com quem brincar.

Sibun abaixou a cabeça remexendo a terra com a ponta do pé. Ele não tinha amigos. E os meninos que queriam brincar com ele, não gostavam dele, apenas o suportavam por causa de seu pai.

- Eu não tenho com quem brincar. Os outros meninos não gostam de ficar comigo e quando o fazem, me suportam apenas por causa de meu pai. Não que eu deseje a companhia deles, mas eu... eu gosto de estar com você.

Ohry olhou para o menino, vendo-o morder o canto dos lábios. Sabia que Sibun fazia isso sempre que estava triste ou com medo. Praguejou, pensando no porquê era tão difícil afastar-se dele. As palavras de Sibun o tocaram.. Mesmo em posições diferentes, não podia negar que se sentia bem na companhia dele. O sorriso sempre claro. A voz tão inocente. Mas aainda assim, não podiam mudar as leis da vida, ou o destino; dado pelos deuses. Procurando não soar tão ríspido, tentou novamente fazê-lo enxergar que seria impossível ter o que desejava.

- Nós não podemos ser amigos Sibun.

- Porque? Eu não entendo..

- Porque você é o filho do faraó e eu sou um escravo, e nunca seremos nada mais do que isso. Acho melhor esquecer isso e voltarmos.

- Mas...

- AGORA!

Sibun levantou-se assustado diante do grito. Tentou afastar as lágrimas que mancharam seu rosto. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer, e nunca odiou tanto uma pessoa como odiava Ohry naquele momento. Queria apenas que fossem, amigos, nada além disso. Procurou enxugar as lágrimas gritando com Ohry que não pareceu nem um pouco abalado com suas palavras.

- Eu odeio você!

- Acho que posso conviver com isso.

Sibun saiu correndo, seguindo na direção oposta a do palácio. Não queria voltar para casa. Em sua mente, o fato de ser filho do faraó era o motivo pelo qual Ohry não gostava dele, e não o desejava ser seu amigo. Correu sem direção durante um bom tempo, deixando-se cair nas areias junto a um pequeno oásis, quando suas pernas não mais o obedeceram. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde se encontrava e nem queria saber. Não fazia diferença mesmo. Ohry nunca seria seu amigo, ainda mais depois de dizer que o odiava.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ohry viu quando Sibun correu na direção oposta à cidade, o que significava que não seguia para casa. Seu coração doeu ao lembrar das palavras ditas, carregadas de ódio. Mesmo que tivesse dito que poderia conviver com aquilo, não tinha plena certeza de que o conseguiria, sabendo que Sibun o odiava realmente. Olhou para o templo atrás de si, decidindo entrar e orar a Amon, implorando por esclarecimento. Havia aprendido a cultuá-lo por causa de Sibun, que dizia que Amon sempre os ouvia. Ajoelhou-se diante da figura imponente de um homem com a cabeça de um carneiro. Não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, mas sentiu-se mais calmo ao levantar. Ficou dividido entre voltar ao palácio ou seguir pelo caminho que Sibun corrêra. Seu coração dizia-lhe para ir por ele, que Sibun ainda não retornara para casa e por certo não saberia fazê-lo sozinho e a muito que a manhã já estava alta.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sibun encontrava-se deitado junto à fonte. Havia molhado o rosto nela e bebido de sua água fresca; ainda assim seu coração pesava, e as lágrimas não o deixavam. Apoiou o rosto na pedra abraçando-a como se isso fizesse a dor diminuir. Ficou a imaginar se Ohry viria atrás dele, ou se simplesmente voltaria para o palácio, deixando-o sozinho. Não saberia voltar para casa sozinho, pois não fazia idéia de onde estava. Ofegou assustado quando uma figura pôs-se a sua frente. Não conseguia ver quem era por causa do sol, até que a mesma agachou-se à sua frente.

Ohry havia andado por vários minutos, sendo guiado apenas por seu coração. Estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar Sibun, quando ao longe divisou um pequeno oásis escondido e nele uma pequena figura encolhida. Começou a correr, torcendo para que fosse o jovem príncipe e que o mesmo estivesse bem, ou jamais se perdoaria.

Quando reconheceu as roupas, e viu os pequenos ombros sendo sacudidos pelo pranto, alegrou-se e entristeceu-se ao mesmo tempo, afinal o havia encontrado, mas o mesmo ainda chorava pela sua estupidez. Viu o olhar de medo quando o mesmo ergueu os olhos marcados pelas lágrimas e não o reconheceu, para logo em seguida, ao colocar-se agachado à frente de Sibun, ver refletido nas ametistas a sua frente, alegria e esperança.

- Perdoe-me. Eu quero ser seu amigo

- M... mesmo?

Sibun viu Ohry concordar e jogou-se nos braços do escravo. Sorriu diante das palavras de consolo e desculpas, embora estas fossem desnecessárias. Eram amigos agora, e o seriam por um bom tempo, tinha certeza disso. Com muito custo Ohry afastou Sibun de si, e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda manchavam o rosto do jovem príncipe.

- Vamos voltar ao palácio, todos devem estar preocupados com você.

Sibun levantou-se com ajuda de Ohry. Segurando na mão do escravo que o olhou estranhamente antes de sorrir. Ohry sabia que não seria nada fácil, mas o contentamento perfeitamente visível nos olhos de Sibun, compensava qualquer dificuldade que eles tivessem que vir a enfrentar; e sabia que estas viriam com o tempo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cinco anos depois:

Sibun parou assustado, sentindo sua respiração parar ao ver os dois guardas que faziam a ronda. Podia ouvir seu coração ressoando em seus ouvidos no silêncio da noite; mas não se deteria até chegar ao lugar do encontro. Já faziam dias que ele e Ohry não se viam, tudo por causa de seu pai, que não aceitava o fato dele ser amigo de um escravo. Já faziam cinco anos, desde o dia em que Ohry aceitara sua amizade, e não houvera um único dia desde então que não tivessem que lutar para manter viva essa amizade. Seu pai fôra o primeiro a ser contra, mandando Ohry para as minas, de forma a afastá-los um do outro. Sua mãe também fôra contra, embora o acobertasse sempre que ele escapulia e ia até a vila dos escravos para vê-lo.

Já havia perdido a conta dos castigos, reprimendas e surras que levara por desobedecer a seu pai, mas isso apenas fazia-o querer ainda mais a companhia do escravo. Era com ele que reclamava sobre seus deveres como herdeiro do trono; era com ele que dividia as alegrias de suas conquistas na escola. Ohry conhecia seus sonhos; seus medos; seus defeitos; e não o condenava ou censurava por eles. Respeitava-o, apoiava-o e consolava-o quando precisava. Sibun correu até a parede norte, movendo com cuidado o bloco por onde passaria. Não tinha muito tempo, antes que os guardas voltassem. Passou e recolocou o bloco no lugar correndo em direção ao rio. Estava tão preocupado em escapar para ver o amigo, que não notara que alguém o seguia de longe.

Ohry olhou para o céu estrelado, perguntando-se se Sibun havia recebido seu recado. Havia aguardado uma resposta até à tarde, mas não recebera nenhuma, ainda assim decidira ir para local onde havia dito que encontraria o amigo. Sentiu suas costas protestarem diante da dor. Trabalhar nas minas não era nada fácil, ainda mais com um imbecil chicoteando suas costas a cada vez que parava para respirar ou enxugar o suor. A verdade era que deveria estar descansando, mas precisava ver Sibun, e desejar-lhe boa sorte na prova no dia seguinte. Já vinham treinando para ela há algum tempo, embora não se vissem há cinco dias, por causa do faraó.

Há três semanas, quando Sibun contara em uma de suas escapadas, que teria uma prova de combate corporal, e que seu mentor o deixava mais nervoso do que ensinava, oferecêra-se para ajudar o amigo. Claro que ele entendia muito pouco sobre as lutas ensinadas na escola que Sibun freqüentava, mas havia assistido às aulas particulares do amigo, e lido os livros que Sibun lhe deixara. Devia muito ao jovem príncipe; afinal se não fosse por ele jamais teria aprendido a ler, ou teria tomado gosto pelas ciências, coisa que Sibun detestava com todas as forças, apesar de ser um bom aluno. Tinha vezes em que ficava pensando quanto tempo ainda poderiam se ver antes que realmente provocassem a ira do faraó.

Não havia sido fácil, principalmente para ele, manter a amizade com Sibun. Mas a cada vez que o amigo vinha até ele com um sorriso, mesmo após um surra, não conseguia voltar atrás em sua decisão de ser amigo dele.

Ohry ouviu um ruído e levantou-se, pronto a defender-se ou correr, caso necessário. Os anos de trabalho nas minas lhe conferiram um pouco de massa muscular e força extra. Não era qualquer um que era capaz de derrotá-lo numa luta justa. Seus olhos suavizaram ao ver o ofegante amigo chegar e cair nas escadas, morto de cansaço da corrida do palácio até ali.

Sibun sorriu ao ver Ohry em pé e pronto a enfrentar qualquer coisa. Sabia que Ohry, apesar de jovem era capaz de derrubar um homem com o triplo de seu tamanho. Nunca se cansaria de ver o amigo lutando, este transmitia tanta força e beleza. Sibun corou diante de tal pensamento, não deveria pensar em como Ohry ficava belo lutando. Eram amigos e meninos, mesmo que já houvesse visto outros meninos fazendo coisas que deveriam ser feitas com meninas.

Ohry estranhou o fato do amigo ter ficado vermelho mas nada comentou; simplesmente sentou-se ao seu lado, empurrando um pequeno embrulho para as mãos de Sibun.

- O que é isso!

- Abra e veja.

- Meu aniversario já passou.

- Eu sei disso, não é um presente de aniversário idiota.

Sibun fez um muxoxo diante da ofensa, embora soubesse que Ohry não o estava ofendendo realmente; era apenas uma forma de fazê-lo calar a boca. Sorriu, abrindo o pequeno embrulho maravilhado com a pequena miniatura dele mesmo, feita em madeira.

- Ohry... é... lindo... foi você quem fez?

Ohry balançou a cabeça antes de ter um Sibun agradecido em cima dele abraçando-o. Sibun sabia que Ohry tinha habilidades como artesão, e apesar de seu pai ter permanentemente proibido Ohry de exercer essa função, este havia encontrado um meio de fazer Ohry ter aulas com um dos artesões do palácio. Em troca de algumas moedas, uma vez por semana o artesão ia à casa de Ohry ensiná-lo sem o conhecimento do faraó. Claro que a principio Ohry havia se negado a aceitar as aulas, mas não fôra difícil convencê-lo. Tudo o que precisou fazer foi chorar, e dizer que havia feito isso na melhor das intenções, e que ele nunca aceitava nada vindo dele. Ficava feliz em saber que seus esforços haviam valido a pena e a prova estava li em suas mãos. Sem pensar no que fazia Sibun levou seus lábios até os de Ohry, beijando-o suavemente e agradecendo o presente.

- Obrigado, guardarei com carinho.

Ohry não soube precisar exatamente o que havia acontecido. Tinha apenas a sensação de que algo macio e quente tocara seus lábios por alguns segundos. Olhou para Sibun que corara, tendo a certeza de que seu rosto possuía a mesma coloração.

Sibun afastou-se rapidamente, abaixando a cabeça e murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Embora a sensação quente que o preenchêra ao tocar os lábios de Ohry, ainda o aquecesse por dentro.

Ohry meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se incapaz de dizer algo quanto ao que havia ocorrido. Não era totalmente inexperiente. Já havia beijado e ido além com algumas garotas e até garotos, mas nenhum deles havia-lhe causado a estranha sensação de familiaridade e desejo de algo mais, que o breve contato com os lábios de Sibun haviam lhe causado. Balançou a cabeça diante de tal pensamento. Nunca, em nenhum momento deveria ter tais pensamentos em relação a Sibun. Amizade era o máximo onde poderia ir sem colocar a vida de ambos em risco.

- Está tudo bem, apenas não torne a fazer isso.

- Desculpe.

Sibun sentiu algo partir-se dentro do peito, mas obrigou-se a ignorar. Ohry tinha razão. Não gostaria nem de pensar no que poderia lhes acontecer se a amizade deles evoluísse para outra coisa. Tinha certeza de que seu pai mandaria matar Ohry e o mataria logo em seguida; e lá no fundo sabia que seria incapaz de continuar vivendo sem Ohry a seu lado, mesmo que ainda não entendesse o porquê de sentir-se assim em relação ao amigo. Sabia que seus sentimentos por ele eram mais fortes que para com seus pais.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

No dia seguinte:

Sibun sentia-se exultante. Havia se saído muito bem na prova. Na verdade fôra o melhor da turma. Tivera que conter a vontade que tinha de ir atrás de Ohry nas minas e partilhar com ele sua alegria, pois não queria trazer problemas para o amigo. Seu pai andava estranho desde de manhã. Mal falara com ele, dizendo que tinha algumas coisas importantes a tratar e não poderia dar-lhe atenção, nem desejara boa sorte na prova; apenas recomendara que não passasse pela praça à tarde. Até mesmo sua mãe estava esquisita. Ela havia ido a escola buscá-lo, juntamente com alguns guardas, coisa que raramente fazia; e obedecendo as ordens de seu pai não queria que passassem pela praça da cidade, caminho este que os deixaria no palácio bem mais rápido.

Sibun viu algumas pessoas correndo e viu que havia uma pequena movimentação na praça da cidade. Podia notar que algumas pareciam chocadas, e sussurravam palavras de como podiam fazer algo tão terrível. Aproximou-se para ver o que as teria deixado tão chocadas, e ignorou os chamados de sua mãe e dos guardas. O que viu o fez levar as mãos a boca e contrair o estômago fazendo-o ter náuseas. Não era possível. Ohry estava acorrentado a uma viga de madeira e suas costas sangravam enquanto era chicoteado; e apesar de suas costas estarem em carne viva, não emitia nenhum som. Nenhuma lágrima caia de seu rosto, era como se não estivesse ali.

Sibun aproximou-se atordoado. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, enquanto olhava para o amigo que abriu os olhos e encararam Sibun. que não deveria imaginar que na noite anterior havia sido seguido pelos homens do faraó. Mal colocara os pés em casa e fôra levado para a prisão, permanecendo lá até a tarde do dia seguinte, quando foi levado a praça para ser açoitado. Ficaram encarando-se diante, do silêncio de todos, até que Sibun olhou para o homem que açoitava Ohry. Não podia deixar que continuassem a ferí-lo. Quando resolveu tomar uma atitude, sua mãe o impediu:

- Sibun, não.

- Como pôde deixar fazerem isso com ele?

Ela já sabia que Menés faria algo do tipo. Ele lhe contara que Sibun e Ohry estavam mais ligados do que deveriam para um escravo e seu senhor, entretanto não quis acreditar que seu marido faria realmente algo tão terrível, como açoitar uma criança um ano mais velha que seu filho.

- São ordens de seu pai.

- Meu pai!

- Sim Sibun, alguém contou a seu pai que os viu juntos. Ele os viu se beijando.

Ela começou a puxar Sibun. Não desejava tratar de tal assunto ali na frente de todos, não era segredo para ninguém em Mênfis que Ohry e Sibun mantinham uma amizade não condizente aos costumes. Sibun tentava em vão voltar para perto de Ohry, gritando para que o soltassem. Precisava ajudá-lo. Era por sua causa que Ohry estava sendo punido. Os guardas agarraram Sibun e carregaram-no à força até o pátio do palácio. Inia caminhava rapidamente. Precisava conversar com o filho acêrca das atitudes de Menés antes que pai e filho se encontrassem. Mas quando viu uma das criadas correndo até eles, sabia que isso não seria possível.

- Senhora, o faraó a está procurando.

- Lia, leve Sibun para os aposentos dele. Eu falarei com o faraó.

- INIA!

- Meu senhor...

Lia curvou-se perante o faraó que se aproximava a passos rápidos, e com o semblante carregado. Inia puxou o filho para trás de si, temendo pelo quê via nos olhos do marido.

Sibun olhou para seu pai, que estava vestido com as melhores roupas. Ele apenas as usava quando queria mostrar sua posição ou recebiam convidados. Sua cabeça estava coberta com um pano branco, que ia até a altura do ombro, preso a uma tiara de ouro, com um rubi ao centro. A saia branca até a altura dos joelhos e um colar trabalhado em ouro em volta do pescoço da grossura de um palmo, caindo até o meio do peito. Os olhos castanhos escuros olhavam diretamente para ele, e depois para a esposa, ao exigir respostas quanto ao paradeiro de ambos.

- Onde estavam?

- Perto da fonte meu senhor.

- Da fonte ou da praça onde para onde o escravo foi levado?

- Meu senhor, não...

Menés voltou-se para o filho que o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Disse que não fosse até lá hoje Sibun, e você não me obedeceu não é?

- Menés, ele não pretendia desobedecê-lo, mas...

- Não pode encobrir os atos de seu filho. Ele já tem idade suficiente para saber de suas responsabilidades, e conhecer o seu lugar. O que ocorreu ontem não deve voltar a se repetir.

- Porque fez isso?

Menés olhou para o filho surpreso diante de seu tom de voz; vendo-o encará-lo com ódio, tudo por causa do escravo. Ele ignorou a pergunta, sentindo-se desconfortável diante de seu olhar. Deu-lhe as costas e ignorou as palavras de ameaça que seu filho proferiu ao vê-lo partir.

- Se ele morrer... considere-me morto, pois não serei mais seu filho.

- Sibun!

Inia olhou para o filho com carinho e o abraçou, mesmo que este tentasse evitar seu abraço. Jamais vira Sibun agir dessa forma, e sabia que Menés jamais seria capaz de comandar os atos de Sibun no que se referisse a Ohry. Era tarde demais para cortar os laços fiados pelo destino, pois o que havia crescido entre eles ficaria apenas mais forte a cada vez que tentassem separá-los.

Sibun sentia seu peito arder de ódio. Jamais sentira tal sentimento... e com tamanha força. Seu coração parecia sangrar, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em ajudar Ohry e fazer seu pai pagar por feri-lo. Inia se afastou, olhando em seus olhos, e limpando com a barra do vestido as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do filho.

- Você se preocupa com ele não é?

- Ele é meu amigo.

Inia sorriu tristemente diante das palavras do filho. Era tão claro para ela o que os dois ainda não haviam descoberto por si mesmos. Havia notado, há cinco anos atrás; quando os dois retornaram tardiamente de um passeio, o cuidado com que Ohry tratara seu filho ao despedir-se dele, e a forma com que os olhos de Sibun brilharam quando o escravo não recusara seu abraço entusiasmado ao se separarem. Menés tentara inutilmente separá-los, mas isso não os impedira de se encontrarem escondidos e fortalecerem os laços de amizade que haviam firmado. Tinha ela o direito de dizer a Sibun o que fazer em relação a Ohry? Poderia ela ignorar seu coração, que dizia-lhe que não era certo separá-los? Mesmo que seu coração lhe dissesse que deveria apóia-lo não poderia fazê-lo, não neste caso. Precisava, assim como Menés, afastá-los. Sabia do que seu marido era capaz, e temia pela vida dos dois.

- Sibun... você não pode ser amigo de um escravo. Ainda mais dele.

- Por que?

- Você ainda é muito jovem para entender. Obedeça a seu pai e afaste-se de Ohry.

- Ohry é...

- Diga-me que fará isso. Que não vai provocar a ira de seu pai.

Sibun calou-se. Não adiantava dizer a sua mãe que Ohry era importante demais para ele. Não que pudesse obedecê-la, ainda assim não era capaz de ignorar o apelo em seus olhos. Ela nunca lhe pedia nada em troca, então porque não lhe dar o que pedia, mesmo que fosse uma mentira para acalmar seu coração?

- Eu... prometo

Inia sorriu, abraçando Sibun, que mantinha o olhar na direção da praça. Mesmo que houvesse prometido, seu coração jamais cumpriria tal promessa. Ohry o havia ajudado diversas vezes. Havia compartilhado com ele os ensinamentos de seu povo. Eram amigos. Gostava de Ohry de uma forma especial que não conseguia explicar. Jamais o abandonaria. Mesmo que tivesse que ir contra seus pais, o faria por Ohry. Deixou-se ser levado para dentro do palácio, permitindo que seus pensamentos voassem até Ohry, e no que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Sibun passara boa parte do tempo recolhido em seu quarto. Havia conseguido informações com alguns escravos que conheciam Ohry e sabiam da amizade que tinham. Ficou sabendo que este fôra levado para a vila dos escravos e seria medicado e cuidado por um dos escravos. Sabia que seus passos estavam sendo vigiados, mas não faltaria para com o amigo. Separou os melhores ungüentos e remédios; estava disposto a ir até ele, e mesmo que voltasse arrastado cuidaria dos ferimentos do amigo. Ficaria com ele o tempo que pudesse. Arrumou sua cama de forma que parecesse que estava dormindo. Com a ajuda de um dos escravos, conseguiu misturar na bebida do guarda da porta de seu quarto um sonífero que pelo que sabia manteria-o desacordado por algumas horas, ou pelo menos tempo o suficiente para que conseguisse sair. Não estava preocupado como faria para voltar.

Aguardou alguns minutos e saiu, passando pelo guarda adormecido. Passou pela cozinha, parcialmente apagada àquela hora da noite, cobriu-se com um capuz, e entrou no cesto de roupa suja que seria levado pelos escravos para serem lavados no leito do rio. Sabia que os guardas não revistavam os cestos, por isso não foi difícil passar por eles na entrada. Podia sentir a carroça sacolejando, até a mesma parar a poucos metros da vila dos escravos. Sibun desceu, agradecendo os dois escravos por terem-no levado-o até ali. Viu-os partir e esgueirou-se por entre as vielas até chegar a casa onde Ohry morava sozinho; desde que os tios haviam morrido com a peste. Aguardou alguns instantes até ter certeza de que não havia nenhum guarda, e bateu na porta, ouvindo passos até que a mesma fosse aberta.

Assim que a abriram entrou rapidamente. Retirou o capuz, diante do olhar surpreso de um senhor. Sibun correu os olhos pela pequena habitação, divisando o corpo de Ohry deitado num pequeno tapete. Ignorando o ancião, ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo tocando suavemente as feridas em suas costas; começando a soluçar. Sentiu o aperto em seu ombro, e o sorriso bondoso do senhor que lhe abrira a porta. Procurou refrear as lágrimas e saber como o estado do amigo.

- Como ele está?

- Melhor... mas com um pouco de febre.

- Foi minha culpa.

- Não meu jovem, você não tem culpa por serem amigos.

- Mas.. se eu não fosse o filho do faraó... isso jamais teria acontecido com ele.

O velho sorriu, incapaz de refutar tais palavras. Sibun enxugou as lágrimas. Retirou um embrulho de dentro da capa, e da forma como lhe fôra ensinado, preparou o remédio que abaixaria a febre, sendo ajudado pelo velho que fez com que Ohry bebesse o remédio. Durante a noite ambos revezaram-se em cuidar dos ferimentos de Ohry e refrescar seu corpo para que a febre cedesse. Já era quase de manhã quando Ohry abriu os olhos desde que fôra trazido para casa, e a primeira visão que teve foi a de Sibun, dormindo junto a si.

- Ele passou a madrugada toda acordado, cuidando de você.

Ohry olhou para o senhor que se tornara amigo de seus tios assim que estes foram trazidos para Mênfis como escravos. Ergueu com dificuldade a mão, roçando-a gentilmente no rosto adormecido de Sibun que suspirou, e sorriu suavemente em seu sono. Deveria saber que Sibun encontraria um meio de ir ter com ele. Sabia que o amigo possuía um coração puro e leal, capaz de desafiar os deuses se preciso fosse.

- Ele é especial.

Ohry sorriu diante das palavras ditas com cuidado pelo velho, que se levantara deixara-os a sós. Ficou observando-o por alguns segundos, até que o mesmo abriu os olhos, e sorriu ao vê-lo acordado. Em seu coração havia apenas uma certeza; a de que Sibun era muito mais que especial. Bem mais do que poderia sonhar querer.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois anos depois:

Sibun correu até o campo onde sabia que encontraria Ohry. Seu pai estava visitando a província vizinha, o que lhe permitia escapar com mais facilidade da supervisão dele e dos vigias que deixara para seguir seus passos. Antes de partir, seu pai havia deslocado Ohry para cuidar da ceifa dos grãos antes que o inverno chegasse, juntamente com alguns escravos. O campo era bem afastado da cidade, quase duas horas de caminhada e uma hora de corrida, mas isso não o impediria de confessar o que o estava atormentando há dias. Era quase final de tarde, e sabia que não deveria haver muitos escravos por lá. Seria o momento ideal para contar a ele. Esperava apenas que fosse compreendido.

Ohry estava enxugando o suor do rosto. Suas costas o estavam matando. Havia perdido a conta de quantas sacas de grãos havia colhido até o momento. Olhou ao redor, vendo que era o único que estava adiantado em seu trabalho. Também era o único que não havia parado até o momento. Estava cogitando uma parada, quando viu uma figura conhecida correndo em sua direção. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto, diante da visão de Sibun correndo no meio do campo. Os cabelos soltos, balançando ao vento. Há dias que tentava ignorar a voz que dizia que Sibun se tornava mais belo a cada ano, bem como a que dizia que sentia algo mais que amizade pelo filho do faraó. Os anos em que eram amigos, o fazia sentir-se mal por ter pensamentos mais íntimos em relação a Sibun, uma vez que ele não parecia notar sua agonia. Suspirou, imaginando o que Sibun desejava dessa vez, e sentou aguardando que o mesmo se aproximasse.

Sibun parou de correr assim que se aproximou de Ohry. Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, mas estava feliz por encontrá-lo. Procurou respirar pausadamente, de forma a normalizar a respiração descompassada, causada pela corrida puxada. Olhou para a pequena tigela de água oferecida por Ohry, sorvendo o conteúdo rapidamente, quase engasgando-se no processo.

Ohry riu ao ver Sibun engasgar-se com a água, molhando boa parte da túnica branca que usava, embora a mesma já se encontrasse molhada pelo suor.

- Então... a que devo a vista?

Sibun respirou fundo diante da pergunta. Já se sentia melhor e capaz de respirar calmamente; embora a coragem que o acompanhara desde que deixara o palácio parecia ter se evaporado. Ainda assim colocou-se à frente de Ohry sorrindo, embora seus olhos tivessem fraquejado antes de responder. Não sabia ao certo qual seria a reação dele quanto ao significado de seu presente.

- Eu pedi que me ensinassem. Queria algo que simbolizasse o que eu...

Sibun mordeu os lábios para impedir-se de dizer que havia aprendido a dançar para demonstrar seus sentimentos a ele. Ohry olhou para Sibun diante do tom rosado que cobriu seu rosto. Certamente ele estava escondendo algo. Podia ver um ligeiro lampejo de medo em seus olhos e perguntava-se o que poderia ser. Ver que algo atormentava Sibun causava-lhe um sentimento de posse. Há tempos sabia que o sentimento que nutria pelo filho do faraó já não era mais o de amizade, e que era inadequado e impossível de ser correspondido uma vez que era um escravo. Procurando ignorar o que sentia, obrigou-se a perguntar:

- O que aprendeu?

- Uma dança... m honra ao aniversariante.

Ohry estreitou os olhos diante do que ouvira. Sempre no seu aniversário, Sibun inventava algo para dar-lhe de presente, mas ele nunca dançara, e pelo que sabia, apenas as mulheres o faziam e por dois motivos bem distintos.

- Apenas as mulheres dançam Sibun.

- Liana disse que eu poderia dançar; se fosse para uma única pessoa.

- Sibun...

Ignorando o que Ohry iria dizer, Sibun começou a cantar como Liana o havia ensinado, e seus quadris começaram a mover-se suavemente de acordo com sua voz. Ele ergueu os braços, movendo-os como se fossem serpentes, enquanto suas mãos rodavam suavemente, procurando deixar os dedos levemente arqueados e movendo-os de acordo com os quadris. Começou a inclinar o corpo para trás mantendo a perna direita esticada para frente, enquanto flexionava a esquerda de forma arquear o corpo um pouco mais, fazendo seus cabelos tocarem o chão, antes de aprumar-se novamente e serpentear ao redor de Ohry que parecia hipnotizado.

Ohry não sabia como reagir à dança. Esta era erótica, e possuía um único significado. Mas teria Sibun conhecimento disso? Mesmo que quisesse, seus olhos não conseguiam desviar-se de Sibun e da forma como o mesmo se movia. Sentia como se fosse um pervertido devorando com os olhos as formas do amigo, que não deveria ter a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. Ou teria?

Sibun sorriu intimamente ao ver como os olhos de Ohry o seguiam, ele estava certo ao imaginar que o escravo poderia sentir-se da mesma forma que ele. Há alguns meses que havia descoberto que amava Ohry de uma maneira muito mais profunda do que amizade, e mesmo que fosse completamente ignorante no assunto sabia que o que sentia dentro de si ia além de amizade. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mal notou que Ohry havia se levantado. Apenas percebeu, quando o mesmo o segurara pelo braço. Seus olhares se encontraram, mergulhando um no outro. Seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente, e estava ponto de perguntar se Ohry não havia gostado, quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, num beijo que apenas conhecia em seus sonhos.

Ohry não foi capaz de impedir-se de tomar Sibun em seus braços e beijá-lo. Sentiu os braços do príncipe rodearem seu pescoço, enquanto o corpo macio moldava-se ao seu com perfeição. Os lábios de Sibun eram macios e quentes, e ele desejou entrar neles e conhecer seus recantos mais profundos.

Sibun sentiu a língua de Ohry tocar seus lábios e apartou-os, sentindo-o adentrar sua boca com fome e desejo. Agarrou-se a ele com paixão, acompanhando-o no frenesi que comandava seus corpos. Podia sentir as mãos fortes e calejadas de Ohry apertando-o contra si, fazendo-o sentir a força de sua masculinidade. Gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo que desmaiaria, tamanha a gama de sensações que o assolava.

Ohry apartou o beijo ao sentir que Sibun começara a tremer em seus braços; dando-se conta de que haviam se deitado no meio da palha, e nem saberia dizer quando ou como o mesmo havia acontecido. Deleitou-se diante do rosto corado de Sibun. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e vermelhos. Acariciou com cuidado o rosto dele, vendo as ametistas olharem-no com amor. O mesmo que sabia estar refletido em seus olhos.

- Eu... te... te amo Ohry... bem mais que um amigo.

- Eu sei... e te amo da mesma forma.

Sibun sorriu abraçando-o, enquanto chorava; sofrêra tanto, imaginando que Ohry não compartilhava do que sentia. Que ele o rejeitaria e teria nojo dele. Deixou-se ficar ali nos braços de sua alma gêmea, certo de que a partir daquele momento os deuses estariam contra os dois, mas os desafiariam para estarem juntos um do outro. Mesmo que isso os levasse a morte.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas semanas depois:

A lua estava brilhante; o céu coberto de estrelas. Adorava sentir a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto, mas não mais do que sentir as carícias dele. Suas mãos fortes e calejadas, pelo trabalho escravo. Pensava nele, já que não podia vê-lo, sem levantar ainda mais a ira de seu pai. Pensava que o que sentiam era errado. Ele era o filho de um faraó, e o outro um mero escravo. Estava distraído, sentindo a brisa da noite, que balançava por seus cabelos soltos; por isso não notou o olhar de uma figura escondida no muro a observa-lo... venerando a beleza de seu rosto, e sabendo que jamais poderia tê-lo completamente para si.

Sibun caminhou até sua cama. Passaria mais uma noite em claro, pensando em Ohry. Olhares de longe era tudo o que podiam fazer. Seus passos eram vigiados a todo instante. Jamais poderiam estar juntos sem que soubessem. Seu pai procurava, a todo custo, evitar que se encontrassem. O único lugar, e a única hora em que tinha a liberdade de seus passos, era à noite; em seu quarto. Enquanto pensava, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

- Não é justo. Por que Amon, não eu posso ficar ao lado dele? Não é justo sermos separados apenas por ele ser um escravo.

Sibun encolheu-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito e fechando os olhos. Uma figura subiu pela pilastra, que dava acesso à janela do jovem príncipe, chegando a varanda do quarto. Parou e observou por alguns instantes a figura encolhida por sobre a cama. O invasor caminhou até ela e sentou-se, acariciando os fios de cabelo do belo rapaz. Sibun levantou os olhos, assustado. Quem estaria no seu quarto àquela hora? Foi com surpresa que encontrou Ohry observando-o. O filho do faraó levantou-se e jogou-se nos braços do escravo, sendo acolhido por este. Então como se despertasse de um sonho, Sibun se afastou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não pude evitar. Eu tinha que vê-lo; tinha que tocá-lo.

- Não, você deve ir. Se meu pai o encontra, vai mandar matá-lo.

- Eu não temo seu pai Sibun. O que temo é não poder estar a seu lado, não poder tocar seu rosto. Eu não pretendo desistir de você apenas porque sou um escravo.

Sibun levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de Ohry, acariciando-o. Sentiu a pele sob seus dedos, e lembrou de quantas vezes desejou poder tocá-lo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque de Ohry em seu rosto. O cheiro, o toque, a sensação... a quanto tempo ansiavam poderem se tocar novamente, dessa forma? Sem que ambos percebessem, seus rostos aproximaram-se. O instinto e a saudade falavam mais altos, mas então Sibun se afastou, sobre o olhar atordoado de Ohry.

- Não! Vá embora.

Ohry olhou por alguns instantes e levantou-se da cama. De repente Sibun sentiu-se frio e se abraçou. O escravo sabia que o príncipe amava-o da mesma forma que ele, mas iria embora, mesmo sabendo que o outro não desejava realmente sua partida.

- Se isso for o que quer, eu irei.

Sibun viu o escravo caminhar em direção a janela. Ele iria embora como havia pedido. Sabia que se o deixasse ir, não o veria tão cedo, e não era o que queria. Amava Ohry, desejava-o, assim como sabia ser desejado pelo escravo. Sibun se levantou e correu, abraçando o escravo por trás, quando o mesmo já se preparava para descer.

- Não! Fique? Esqueça o que eu disse. Eu te amo Ohry, e também não vou desistir de você.

- Sibun...

Ohry virou-se, ficando de frente para Sibun. Acariciou o belo rosto, tomando os lábios dele entre os seus.

Sibun abraçou-se a Ohry com força, segurando-se em seus braços para buscar apoio, na medida em que aprofundavam o beijo. O escravo segurava-o pela cintura, pressionando-o contra o próprio corpo. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço do herdeiro do Egito que gemia; esfregando seu corpo contra o do escravo. Ohry passou seu braço por trás dos joelhos do outro jovem, pegando-o no colo e carregando-o de volta para a cama.

Sibun segurava o rosto de Ohry, beijando-o por todo o rosto. Foi depositado sobre a cama, em meio aos lençóis brancos. O escravo inclinou-se por sobre o príncipe, recomeçando a beijá-lo e deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo macio do rapaz que ofegava.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Falta dos seus carinhos. Dos seus beijos.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Sibun. Falta de seu corpo junto ao meu. Falta de seu perfume. De sua voz.

Sibun segurou o rosto de Ohry em suas mãos; olhando para os olhos que tanto o encantavam. Havia tomado uma decisão: entregaria ao escravo seu bem mais precioso. Acariciou o rosto dele com carinho, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Ohry enxugou as lágrimas de Sibun com as mãos. Não gostava de vê-lo chorar, ou de vê-lo sofrer. Faria qualquer coisa por Sibun, até mesmo perder sua vida, apenas para tê-lo para si.

- Ohry, eu quero que me ame. Que tome meu corpo como se fosse seu. Assim como fez com meu coração.

Ohry olhou com surpresa para Sibun ao ouvir seu pedido. Não havia nada que mais desejasse. Ainda assim precisava ter certeza do pedido feito com tamanha paixão.

- Sibun, você tem certeza?

Sibun sorriu diante da pergunta. Sabia muito bem o que se passava pela cabeça de seu amor. Entretanto, nada o faria mudar de idéia quanto a isso. Era o certo a fazerem. Já haviam esperado demais por esse momento.

- Sim, eu tenho, e quero que seja o meu primeiro e único.

- Eu te amo, Sibun.

- Eu também te amo, Ohry.

Suas roupas ganharam o chão, e Sibun arrepiou-se ao sentir o corpo de Ohry tão próximo. O contato quente de suas peles era algo novo para ambos. Nunca haviam ficado nus completamente um para o outro, e embora a vergonha fosse grande, ansiavam por este momento há muito tempo.

- Você é tão belo... muito mais que em meus sonhos.

- Ohry... me faça seu...

Ohry acariciou as pernas pálidas, ajeitando-se entre elas. Beijou o pescoço macio, deixando que seus lábios, o relaxassem o suficiente para não lhe causar muita dor. Quando fôra vê-lo, não imaginava que teria tal presente em suas mãos. Sabia que Sibun tinha medo, embora o desejo de que se completassem estivesse sempre presente em seus encontros noturnos. Posicionou-se, forçando a passagem pelo canal estreito e despreparado. Sentiu-o retesar o corpo diante da dor, que seria inevitável. Olhou para os olhos claros e manchados pelas lágrimas, vendo-o olhá-lo com confiança e forçou-se mais contra ele, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor.

Sibun sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado, mas não se deteria. Seria de Ohry como desejava seu coração. Mordeu o ombro daquele que agora tornaria-se seu amante, procurando abafar seus gemidos de dor.

Ohry afagou o membro de Sibun, forçando-se mais um pouco dentro dele. Seu ombro ardia e sabia que teria marcas, mas não se importava com elas. Tudo que tinha em mente era o fato de Sibun estar junto a ele.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Ohry se sentisse completamente dentro de Sibun. Deixaram que seus corpos se acostumassem a união, antes que pudessem de fato alcançarem juntos o prazer.

Sibun sentia uma ligeira ardência, bem como algo quente escorrendo por suas nádegas, tinha certeza de que sangrava, mas sabia que isso era um preço baixo diante do que viveriam juntos em seu leito.

Ohry olhou nos olhos de Sibun, tomando seus lábios, antes de retirar-se e voltar lançar-se no corpo quente do agora seu amante.

Sibun ofegou diante do ligeiro desconforto, que durou apenas alguns segundos, antes da dor dar lugar a uma sensação nova e desconhecida. Em pouco tempo, gemidos e sussurros preencheram o quarto, ganhando a noite. Mãos, lábios e corpos, ambos tornaram-se um só, e juntos, alcançaram um paraíso só deles. Os amantes estavam tão rendidos um nos braços do outro, que não notaram a mulher que os observava. Não vendo uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos.

Inia havia se levantado para ver o filho. Omesmo havia se recolhido após mais uma discussão com Menés, carregada de ofensas e gritos. O último castigo imposto por Menés por conta dos encontros escondidos do filho com o escravo deixara-o transtornado. Ele tencionava mandar Sibun para outra cidade e casá-lo o quanto antes com alguma princesa de algum reino vizinho. Menés ao ouvir o próprio filho dizer que morreria antes de casar-se com alguém, apenas para que o faraó se visse livre do incômodo de vê-lo em companhia do escravo, que pelo que diziam os outros no palácio havia se tornado amante do príncipe, havia levado Menés ao extremo fazendo-o levantar a mão contra o filho na frente de todos.

Mesmo assim os olhos sempre tão plácidos, estavam carregados de uma estranha e atordoante força. Temia pelo que estava sendo despertado em seu menino, e embora soubesse que isso se devia a convivência com o escravo, sabia que a mesma era alimentada pela incompreensão de Menés, quanto ao fato de que ele jamais poderia separar os dois. Entretanto não esperava presenciar a cena que acontecia no quarto do filho. Esperava encontrá-lo chorando e sozinho em seu leito e não entregando-se ao escravo em sua própria cama. Debaixo da casa de seu pai. Não pôde impedir-se de chorar pelo infortúnio que cairia sobre eles. Era demais para seu coração. Não queria nem imaginar o que o marido faria se descobrisse que era verdade o que os outros escravos diziam. Que seu único filho deitava-se com o escravo.

Inia retornou a seu quarto silenciosamente. Não queria que Menés notasse sua ausência, viesse atrás dela e descobrisse o que acontecia debaixo de seu teto. Deitou-se no leito junto ao marido, pedindo a Amon que tomasse conta de seu filho e do escravo que tomara por amante. Sabia que problemas maiores haveriam de vir sobre eles. O pacto que fizera anos atrás com o deus dos mortos, estava para ser cobrado em pouco tempo, e nada poderia fazer para mudar isso.

- Que Amon me perdoe e ajude.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três meses depois:

Ohry tentava inutilmente consolar seu amante, Sibun havia acabado de retornar de Ácio, depois de dois meses longe. As notícias que trazia não era das melhores, mas sabiam que isso aconteceria. O casamento de Sibun dali a três meses não o agradava, mas nada podia fazer para impedí-lo. Era um escravo que se apaixonara pelo filho do faraó, e mesmo que Sibun o tratasse como um igual e não visse distinção entre eles; perante a sociedade, nunca seriam iguais. Seu coração doeu diante das palavras que ouvia, mas obrigou-se a confortá-lo da maneira que podia.

- Mas não posso me casar com alguém que não amo... meu coração pertence somente a você Ohry.

- Eu sei meu amor... mas não chore, não quero vê-lo chorar.

- O que vamos fazer? Eu prefiro a morte à não estar a seu lado.

- Shhhhh... Estaremos sempre juntos, mesmo que se passem os séculos, nos encontraremos novamente. Eu prometo a você Sibun.

Sibun olhou dentro dos olhos do amante, meneando a cabeça em acordo. Encontrariam um jeito de ficarem juntos, mesmo que tivessem de fugir para estarem a sós, e viverem seu amor. Faria-o por Ohry. Não se casaria apenas porque seu pai ordenara. Não podia comandar seu coração. Continuaria a obedecer a seus planos e fingir que ele e Ohry não mais se encontravam e que aceitava de bom grado o destino que ele lhe era confiado.

- Estaremos juntos; mesmo depois de nossa morte.

- Sim meu amor.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tempo presente:

- Aceita um pouco de chá, mestre Quatre?

- Adoraria Abdul.

Quatre sentou-se, sorrindo diante do suave cheiro do chá de flores de laranjeira que Abdul lhe oferecia.Sempre fôra apreciador de uma boa xícara de chá, habito este adquirido por intermédio de sua mãe, que sempre o tomava em sua companhia. Estava a ponto de perguntar o que Abdul queria lhe falar quando ouviram dois baques surdos, como algo caindo no chão. Quatre sentiu algo agitar-se dentro de si e se levantou, seguindo até o quarto onde Duo e Heero haviam sido deixados, sendo rapidamente seguido por Abdul. Assim que viu seus corpos no chão, correu até os amigos. Os dois pareciam presos em algum tipo de transe, pois seus rostos encontravam-se banhados de suor. Seus olhos mexiam-se rapidamente por sob as pálpebras fechadas e murmuravam palavras inteligíveis. Algo o fez olhar para o espelho e ele teve o rápido vislumbre de duas figuras que lhe sorriam, antes de desaparecer. Olhou para Abdul que parecia tão surpreso com o que via quanto ele. Não sabia o que havia acontecido aos dois. Nos poucos segundos em que os deixara a sós diante do espelho, esperava apenas que de alguma maneira pudessem ter uma parte da resposta que buscavam. Entretanto, já não tinha tanta certeza de que gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Continua...

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

Agradecimentos a mami Evil que é tudo de bom, e não me deixa desistir. A ela meus sinceros sentimentos. Mami, te adoro; mesmo que a gente não tenha se visto (falado, teclado) muito, saiba que você tem um cantinho especial no meu coração.

Gente, milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas andei com problemas sérios nos últimos meses e não encontrava forças para escrever nadinha de nada. Nem sei se o que escrevi tá legal, mas sabe como é né, a gente posta assim mesmo.

Bem, agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram reviews e peço mil desculpas por não ter respondido. Um dos motivos foi o fato de não estar muito legal de saúde, e outro porque esse negócio de baixar crack para programa enche nosso pc de vírus, mas a gente não consegue parar, e outra porque meu servidor de email simplesmente deletou muitas mensagens.

Então se não for pedir muito às pessoas que me mandaram emails fazendo perguntas sobre as minhas fics, poderiam mandar novamente? Eu terei o maior prazer em responder, principalmente à uma menina que me fez algumas perguntas sobre Lábios de Sangue. Não sei se ela lê essa fic, mas se esse aviso chegar até você, por favor; eu quero responder a seu email. Então mande-o novamente ok!

Abraços a todos os fãs, e pode deixar que mim vai continuar a escrever. Pode demorar um pouco, pois escritor é feito de carne e osso, e não tem peça de reposição.

No mais, aguardo comentários.


End file.
